


Sang Sang & Jake Jake

by Qs_Elephant



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 51,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qs_Elephant/pseuds/Qs_Elephant
Summary: Sangyeon x Jacob stories, with the rest of the members included in the stories, but the main focus is usually SangCob. If you have any requests/prompts for SangCob stories feel free to leave them in the comments :)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Sangyeon's Weekend Off

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this story to Asianfanfics, but I might make changes when posting them here. I am also still taking requests as I add the chapters, so feel free to make any requests or suggestions until the story is completed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon goes away for the weekend and leaves Jacob in charge, and chaos soon unravels.

On a Friday night, the boys gather in the living room for a group meeting. 

"Hyung, what's going on?" Juyeon asks. 

"I called all of you here to tell you that I am leaving next week."

"What?!" Jaehyun responds. 

"No!" Eric whines. 

"Hyung, how could you leave us? Who is going to clean my room for me now?" Sunwoo questions. 

Sangyeon shushes the panic and tells them to calm down.

"I am just leaving for the weekend, I have to go record a show about being a leader. You guys can manage two days without me, it's not like I'm going for a week or anything. I am leaving Jacob in charge while I am gone." 

Sangyeon looks to Jacob and puts his hand on his shoulder. 

"I know you can do this, Jacob," 

Jacob is shocked by Sangyeon's decision, but just decides to smile at his leader without resistance. 

{Next week, it is time for Sangyeon to go}

"Okay everyone, give me a hug before I go." 

They all hug their leader and he tells them to be good before he leaves the dorm. 

Day one is normal. The boys play games, watch television, and eat together like they always do. Day two, however, is completely different. 

The day begins with a typical breakfast. Afterwards, Changmin goes to the living room then turns the television on to watch some Spongebob. The only problem with that is, he ends up watching it for five hours straight. 

"Okay, Changmin, time to put something else on." Jacob says. 

"No! I want to watch Spongebob!"

"We don't all want to watch Spongebob 24 hours a day." Jaehyun argues from the other side of the couch. 

"Try to change the channel, I dare you." Changmin replies, waving the remote in the air. 

Jaehyun begins to chase Changmin around the living room in order to get that remote. 

Jacob hears Younghoon and Juyeon fighting over a mirror in the distance, but decides to dismiss that because he hears screaming and yelling coming from the kitchen. Jacob walks to the kitchen and sees Sunwoo and Eric chasing each other with condiment bottles as Haknyeon watches from the kitchen table, eating ice cream from the carton with a big spoon. 

"Ahhh!" Eric screams, as Sunwoo hits him with a large squirt of ketchup. 

Eric tries to get Sunwoo back, but Sunwoo squirts him again. 

"How can you keep getting me?"

"Because you suck at this game." Sunwoo pauses. 

Eric takes this chance to squirt Sunwoo with his bottle of mustard. 

"Boys, how about we put those bottles back in the fridge. Haknyeon, you know that you need to eat ice cream from a bowl and not from the container." 

The three of them whine and tell Jacob to stop being so bossy, before going back to what they were doing and ignoring Jacob completely. Sunwoo runs after Eric and misses his shot, which lands in the tub of strawberry ice cream. 

"Hey! You got ketchup in my ice cream!" Haknyeon yells. 

Eric puts his bottle over Haknyeon's head and squeezes it. 

"And now you have mustard in your hair." Eric says, quickly running away afterwards. 

Haknyeon ignores them and goes back to eating his ice cream, even though it tastes like ketchup now. 

"Maknaes, I mean it. Stop this behavior right now." Jacob says. 

He tries his best to look threatening, but it does not work on them at all. Sunwoo and Eric continue their sauce fight and even take their mess throughout the house, leaving a trail of ketchup and mustard behind. 

"Give me the teddy bear!" Kevin yells. 

"No! I need it to nap!" Chanhee responds. 

"No, I need it!"

The teddy bear they are referring to is a brown bear with a blue bow around its neck. Technically, it doesn't really belong to anyone. It's just a bear that Sangyeon bought for the members and told them that if they ever have nightmares, this bear would protect them. He got it after Eric kept having frequent nightmares, and since Eric's nightmares stopped after using the bear, the members believe that the bear actually does have powers to shield them from nightmares. 

"You don't need the bear, you have ten stuffed animals on your bed already!" Kevin snaps. 

"Oh, what now." Jacob groans, as he goes to see what Kevin and Chanhee are arguing about.

"But I nap with this one on Sundays." 

"Guys, stop it. It is just a toy." Jacob cuts in. 

"It is more than just a toy. It fights bad dreams so that they don't reach you."

The two of them tug at the bear until it rips in half. 

Kevin snatches the other half of the bear and runs away with it, leaving a trail of stuffing. 

"Hey! Come back here!" Chanhee exclaims, running after Kevin. 

Jacob sighs and rubs his temples as he walks out of the room. 

"How does hyung deal with all of them?" He thinks. 

Then Jacob remembers, "Sangyeon put me in charge and this is what I let happen. He is going to be so disappointed in me."

Guilt washes over Jacob and he begins to cry in the corner. Sangyeon believed in him, but Jacob let him down. He asked Jacob to watch them for one weekend and he has managed to let all of this chaos unfold. This is a big deal to Jacob, he has a lot of respect and admiration for Sangyeon. Sangyeon always helps Jacob when he needs it, he should have been able to do the same. 

"I let my hyung down." Jacob thinks. 

A few minutes later, Sangyeon enters the dorm to discover the disaster. The maknaes, and a large portion of the floor are covered in sauces. Haknyeon is eating ice cream out of the container. Kevin and Chanhee are chasing each other and leaving stuffing on the floor. Changmin and Jaehyun are fighting over the remote while Younghoon and Juyeon are fighting over a mirror, and Jacob is crying in the corner. 

"What is going on in here?!" Sangyeon yells. 

His loud and stern voice causes everyone to freeze. He only uses that tone when he is really upset with them. 

"Look at this mess! What happened in here?! All of you go to your rooms now. Except for you, Jacob." 

The rest of them immediately run to their rooms. 

As Sangyeon approaches Jacob, he feels nervous. 

"I'm sorry, hyung. I know I let you down."

What Sangyeon does next surprises Jacob. 

"It's alright, Jacob. Calm down." Sangyeon says, giving him a hug.

Jacob pulls away slightly to look at Sangyeon.

"You mean it?"

Sangyeon nods. 

"But you put me in charge and this is what happened." Jacob responds, gesturing to the mess. 

"It's not your fault. The boys can get a little rowdy sometimes. I'm glad that it is only a mess this time, at least the house isn't on fire and nobody got hurt. That's all that matters, so I'd say you did a pretty good job."

Jacob doesn't beat himself up as much anymore, since he now has Sangyeon's reassurance. 

"I'm so glad that you're home now." 

"Believe it or not, so am I." Sangyeon smiles. 

Sangyeon calls all the others out and makes them apologize before cleaning up the mess they made. 

Jacob hopes that Sangyeon never leaves him in charge for that long again. Jacob now has a greater appreciation for Sangyeon as their leader.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is afraid of thunderstorms and goes to Sangyeon for comfort one night.

Jacob has been afraid of thunderstorms for as long as he can remember, and that fear only gets worse if a storm comes at night. So when loud booms of thunder wake him up in the middle of the night, Jacob goes to Sangyeon because he does not want to be alone. 

Jacob climbs down his bed and taps Sangyeon on the shoulder while calling his name. 

"Jacob, what's wrong? What are you doing up?" 

Before Jacob can even answer, Sangyeon hears thunder and sees Jacob shudder. Jacob has come to Sangyeon for comfort during a storm before, so Sangyeon is used to his behavior and gladly lets Jacob snuggle up next to him in bed. Jacob wraps his arms around Sangyeon and buries his head in his chest. 

"I know how much the thunder scares you. Here, listen to some music." 

Sangyeon reaches over and grabs earbuds, putting them in Jacob's ears before plugging them into an mp3 player and turning on some music as a way to distract Jacob from the loud noise outside. 

"Better?"

Jacob simply nods in response and goes back to holding onto Sangyeon tightly. Sangyeon can't help but smile at how cute Jacob is, it makes Sangyeon want to protect him even more. Sangyeon places a kiss on Jacob's forehead and then wraps his arms around Jacob, rubbing his back to calm him down. Eventually, Jacob falls asleep in Sangyeon's arms. 

The next morning, Sangyeon is woken up by the sound of Haknyeon knocking on their door. 

"Sangyeon hyung! Jacob hyung! Wake up, I'm hungry and I want pancakes." Haknyeon whines. 

"Jacob, wake up." Sangyeon says, petting Jacob's hair. 

Jacob opens his eyes and smiles up at Sangyeon. 

"Did you sleep well?" Sangyeon asks. 

"Yeah. Thank you hyung." 

"No problem. Whenever there is a thunderstorm, I'll be there for you."

"Now, how about we get up and you help me make breakfast for the boys? You can have cereal."

"Cereal? You don't have to ask me twice, let's go." Jacob answers, pulling Sangyeon out of bed and leading him to the kitchen.


	3. My Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon tries to hide his feelings for Jacob.

Sangyeon loves to be around Jacob, he is glad that they get to be together for basically they whole day everyday, especially since the two of them share a room. However, Sangyeon has to share Jacob, since they are such a big group. Jacob especially likes to spend time with Kevin, which makes Sangyeon jealous. 

During practice, Kevin and Jacob stretch together while Sangyeon is stuck with Eric, who won't stop babbling on about school and other things that Sangyeon blocks out as he thinks about Jacob and steals glances of him. Even during something as plain and simple as practice, Jacob looks so beautiful. The way his fluffy brown hair lays above his eyes, those soft plump lips, and that cute smile. 

"Hyung! Hyung!" Eric yells, snapping Sangyeon out of his trance. 

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if we could get ice cream after this." Eric answers, making a cute face. 

"Oh, sure."

After practice, they do get ice cream together. During which, Jacob gets some on his face next to his lips, so Sangyeon wipes it off for him with a napkin. 

"Thanks."

Jacob flashes that cute smile that makes Sangyeon melt like the ice cream he is currently holding. 

Following the ice cream, they all go to the park. 

"Hey guys, watch me go down the slide!" Eric exclaims, running towards the playground area. 

Eric runs over to the slide excitedly and goes down. Sangyeon watches as the boys all engage in various activities from playing tag to watching clouds go by. While scanning the area, Sangyeon sees Kevin and Jacob talking to each other, sitting on a bench. Sangyeon then sees Jacob laugh at something that Kevin said. 

"That should be me making my Jacob smile and laugh like that." Sangyeon thinks. 

He decides to go break this up.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you about something important for a moment. Let's take a walk." Sangyeon says, with his hand out for Jacob. 

"Oh, okay."

Jacob says bye to Kevin and follows Sangyeon. 

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asks, as they begin to walk. 

"Yes, I want to talk to you about that bear that was destroyed. The one that prevents nightmares." Sangyeon begins. 

"I'm sorry about that. I should have stopped them for fighting over it like that." 

"It's not your fault. I just wanted to ask you if you think we should get a new one or try to fix the old one?"

Jacob is confused, he thought Sangyeon wanted to have a serious conversation. Maybe something related to their comeback, not something about a bear that could easily be replaced or patched up.

"I would say try to patch it up first before getting a new one." 

"That's a good idea, Jacob. Thank you." Sangyeon says, putting his arms out for a hug. 

Jacob gets closer and hugs him, Sangyeon wraps his arms around Jacob. Jacob is soft like a marshmallow and his hair smells like mangoes. Sangyeon never wants to let go of him, but he has to so Jacob won't suspect anything and because he hears a familiar scream in the distance. Sangyeon lets go and turns around to see Eric on the floor, holding onto his knee. Sangyeon and Jacob immediately run over. 

"Eric, what happened?" Jacob questions. 

"I jumped off the swing and scrapped my knee." Eric explains. 

"You know you are not supposed to jump off the swing." Sangyeon scolds. 

"Come on, let's get you home and take care of that cut." 

At home, Jacob takes care of Eric's knee, he yelps at the burn of the rubbing alcohol. 

"Eric, calm down. It only stings for a moment. Then you can have a panda bandage and a cookie." 

Eric stops whining in order to get his reward. Jacob places the bandage on Eric's knee before telling Eric to follow him to the kitchen so he can get his chocolate chip cookie. 

"Hey, you guys want to play Boggle?" Kevin asks, as Eric eats his cookie. 

Jacob and Eric agree and the three of them go to the living room to play together. 

During this time, Sangyeon decides to see how Jacob and Eric are dealing with the cut, and he discovers them in the living room with Kevin. Kevin, again. It's not that Sangyeon hates Kevin, he just wants to spend more time with Jacob. To him, it seems like Jacob has been around Kevin a lot and it makes Sangyeon jealous that Kevin is getting so much of Jacob's attention. 

"What if Jacob likes Kevin more than me?" Sangyeon thinks, but he pushes that thought aside and goes over to them.

"Hey guys." Sangyeon greets them. 

All three of them greet him back. 

"How is your knee, kiddo?" Sangyeon asks Eric. 

"It's better now, thanks to Jacob hyung." 

"Good job, my Jacob." Sangyeon praises, ruffling Jacob's hair. 

Jacob smiles in response and asks Sangyeon if he wants to join their game, but he declines due to his limited English skills. 

\-- The next day on the way to Simply Kpop ---

"You know, Sangyeon has been acting pretty strange around you lately." Kevin suddenly brings up. 

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asks. 

"Come on, Jacob. You know exactly what I am talking about. Kevin says, raising his eyebrows. 

"No, I really do not."

"The way he was staring at you during practice, how he took you away from me at the park, he ruffled your hair yesterday. He was acting like that because he has a huge crush on you." 

Jacob blushes at those words. A crush? Sangyeon has a crush on him? As much as Jacob has fantasized about that, he knows that it would never be reality. Life just does not work out that way. 

"No he doesn't, stop being silly. Sangyeon ruffles everyone's hair."

"Yeah, but he did it differently with you. He was more gentle than usual. And is that a blush I see across your face?"

"No."

"Well, Jacob, if you don't believe me than just ask him. I know for a fact that he likes you."

Jacob knows better than to get his hopes up, so when he does confront Sangyeon later he gets the answer he was expecting. 

He decides to bring it up before bed that night. 

"Sangyeon hyung, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Sangyeon replies, as he fluffs his pillow. 

"Do you have a crush on me?" Jacob blurts out.

Sangyeon freezes. 

"W-What?! What are you talking about? What would make you think such a thing?"

"It's just that.... Kevin thinks you have a crush on me and I wanted to know if you do." Jacob answers. 

"No, I don't. Kevin is just messing with you. Now, we have a very busy day tomorrow so get some rest."

"Okay. Good night, hyung."

"Good night, Jacob."

Jacob thinks about the way Sangyeon froze when he asked him if he did have a crush on him. Maybe he was hiding the fact that he really does have a crush on him? Jacob decides to forget about it and just go to sleep.


	4. Jake Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon finally confesses to Jacob.

"Maybe I should have just told him the truth." Sangyeon thinks, as he lays in bed. 

"I can't. What if he says no? If he did feel the same way, he would have brought it up when he asked if I had a crush on him." Sangyeon argues. 

Sangyeon agrees with that second thought and soon falls asleep. 

"Sangyeon hyung! Wake up!"

Sangyeon opens his eyes to see Jacob looking down at him with his angelic smile. 

"Get up, it time to get ready." 

Sangyeon gets up and they eat breakfast together in the kitchen. 

"Where are the others?"

"They left a little while ago to go run some errands."

"So I am alone with the most dazzling man in the world? This is the time to make my move." Sangyeon thinks. 

"Jacob." Sangyeon calls out. 

"Yes?"

"I want to admit that I didn't really mean what I said last night. I just didn't want to say anything because you probably feel differently."

Jacob looks at Sangyeon for a moment before he smiles. 

"Sangyeon hyung, I have a crush on you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh my gosh. Of course I will be your boyfriend, that is what I have always wanted."

Jacob wraps his arms around Sangyeon and kisses his cheek.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

No! It's the alarm clock, that was all just a dream. Sangyeon wakes up and shuts of the alarm clock. Time to wake the rest of the members up. Sangyeon climbs up the bunk to wake Jacob up. He looks at him sleeping so peacefully, his brown hair is tossed in different directions. 

"It's just not fair. I want him so badly, but he doesn't want me. I need to find a way to get over him." 

Suddenly, the perfect ideas pops into Sangyeon's head. 

"I know, I'll pretend to hate him. The longer I pretend, then I will eventually believe that I hate Jacob and will stop wanting him so much."

Sangyeon smiles at his perfect plan, now he can get closer to moving on.

"Hey, Jacob. Wake up."

Jacob opens his eyes and smiles at Sangyeon. 

"Good morning, hyung."

It is hard for Sangyeon to not reach out and fix Jacob's hair for him, but he manages to give him a straight face and tells him to wake up the members.

"All of them? But we always do half and half." 

"Well, now I want you to wake all of them up. Do not make me repeat myself." Sangyeon says, before leaving the room. 

At practice, Sangyeon continuously picks on Jacob. During vocal training, Sangyeon makes Jacob go over his lines again and again, until he gets it to be exactly what Sangyeon believes is perfect. They later move onto dancing, where Sangyeon criticizes Jacob and points out even his smallest mistakes. When he finally does get a break, it isn't for long. 

"You know, Sangyeon has been pretty tough on you today." Kevin states. 

"It's my own fault, I've been messing up a lot today. He is just trying to help." 

"It seems like he is mad at you though. Did you two have a fight or something?" Kevin asks. 

"No." 

"Jacob! Here, now!" Sangyeon yells from across the room. 

Jacob goes over and asks Sangyeon what is wrong. 

"Go get me some more water, and I want it from the convenience store." Sangyeon orders. 

"All the way from the convenience store?" 

"Yes. Now get your butt to the store and get some water." 

"Yes, hyung."

Jacob walks all the way to the convenience store by himself, which is a good distance from their company. 

When Jacob finally returns, The Boyz are already back to practicing. 

"You are late." Sangyeon scolds. 

"And this water is warm." Sangyeon say, taking a sip. 

He makes Jacob do thirty push ups as punishment before they get back to practice. 

When they get back home, Jacob plops onto the couch. He is sore from the walk to and from the store and due to dancing so much today. He just wants to lay here and relax. 

"Jacob!" 

Well, so much for that. 

"Yes, Sangyeon hyung?" 

"What are you doing laying around? Get to work and clean up this house!" 

"But we all have different chores. Why do I have to clean the whole dorm by myself?" 

"Because everyone has been working so hard lately, except for you. So pick up the slack and start cleaning." Sangyeon explains, handing Jacob a broom. 

Jacob gives in again and begins sweeping the floors. He also washes dishes, does laundry, and mops the kitchen. Looking over at the clock, Jacob sees that it is 11:30 p.m. He is beyond tired, so he decides to go bed. He enters the room to see that Sangyeon is asleep. Jacob sneaks up to his bed to avoid disturbing him. 

"Well, you finally finished those chores? Looks like you missed a spot." 

Sangyeon purposely spills a glass of juice onto the floor and tosses the cup. 

"Clean it up." 

Jacob goes to get paper towels to clean up the mess. As he cleans, he begins to cry. Why is Sangyeon treating him like this all of a sudden? What did he do wrong?"

"Hyung?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong? If I did, can you tell me so that I can apologize?"

Sangyeon notices the tears streaming down Jacob's face and it makes his chest hurt. He doesn't want to see Jacob cry, he never wanted it to get this far. 

"Jacob, please don't cry." Sangyeon says, wrapping his arms around Jacob to comfort him. 

"I'm sorry." Jacob sniffles.

"No, it's okay. It just pains me to see you crying like this." 

"Then why have you been so mean to me lately?" 

"Jacob, it is time that I tell you the truth. When I said that I didn't have a crush on you, I lied. I actually have a big crush on you and.... I want you to be my boyfriend." Sangyeon explains, holding onto Jacob's hands and looking into his eyes. 

"Stop messing with me." Jacob responds, taking his hands out of Sangyeon's grip. 

"What? I'm not messing with you Jacob, I mean it." 

"Oh yeah? Then how about you prove it to me tomorrow?" 

"Okay then, I will. I promise I will do anything for you my Jacob." 

Jacob goes to bed while Sangyeon stays up, thinking of a way to prove his feelings to Jacob. He comes up with the idea to write Jacob a personal letter explaining his feelings, this way Jacob will know exactly how Sangyeon feels. He walks to the kitchen and turns on the light so that he can begin writing a letter to Jacob. Sangyeon stays up for hours trying to write the perfect letter, he writes until he takes a break and ends up falling asleep. 

The next morning, Jacob wakes up to the sound of Sangyeon's alarm, so he turns it off and goes into the kitchen. He sees Sangyeon, asleep at the kitchen table, resting his head on a notebook. As Jacob gets closer, he sees that the paper reads, "Dear Jake Jake", so he decides to pick it up. 

It reads: 

Dear Jake Jake, 

I was afraid to tell you the truth because I thought that you would not feel the same. So I pretended to hate you in order to get over and stop liking you. I'm so sorry, I should have never hurt you like that. I should have just told you my feelings because nothing can ever make me stop liking you as much as I do. You mean a lot to me and I want our relationship to be more than just friends, I want to be your boyfriend. Once again, I am sorry for treating you poorly instead of confessing. I hope that you can forgive me.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" Jacob squeals. 

This outburst wakes Sangyeon up, and he now sees that Jacob has his note. 

"Jacob, I'm not done with that yet."

"Yes you are. I already love it. I guess you really do feel the same way about me, you actually like me this much. It is so sweet that you took the time to actually write this letter for me by hand, especially since most things like this are typed or through text. It feels more personal this way and I really appreciate that. I can't think of a better man to be my boyfriend than you." Jacob says, hugging Sangyeon. 

Sangyeon hugs Jacob back. 

"You know that nickname Jake Jake is so cute. How about in return I call you Sang Sang?" 

"That is an adorable name, almost as adorable as you my Jake Jake." 


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon and Jacob go on their first date.

About a week after Sangyeon asked Jacob to be his boyfriend, they finally go on their first date. 

"Are you excited sweetheart?" Sangyeon asks Jacob, as he puts his socks on. 

"Yeah. Except, well.... I'm a little bit concerned." 

"About what?" 

"About the boys. You know what happens when you aren't around. What if they get hurt or something?" 

"Don't worry, Jacob. They'll be okay, Jaehyun is watching them." Sangyeon says. 

"Well, okay. I guess that I'm getting nervous over nothing." Jacob gives in. 

"Come on, let's go." 

They leave their room and walk out to the living room, where most of the boys are. 

"Okay guys, we are going to run some errands. Jaehyun is in charge so be good while we're gone." 

"If you guys are going to the store, can you get some candy?" Eric asks.

"Fine, but only if you guys behave." 

"We promise."

"Good, we will be back in a couple of hours." Sangyeon says, before they leave. 

Sangyeon holds Jacob's hand as they walk down the street. They've held hands before, but this time is different. Instead of holding his leader's hand so he won't get lost at the airport, he is now holding his boyfriend's hand on a date. Sangyeon didn't tell Jacob where they were going, so he is happily surprised when they get to a dog cafe. 

"Oh my gosh, a cafe filled with dogs?" 

"Yeah, I know how much you love dogs." Sangyeon smiles.

As soon as they enter the cafe, they are greeted by a samoyed. 

"Awww, hello." Jacob says, petting the dog. 

The dog's tail wags and he moves even closer to Jacob.

"You two are so cute." Sangyeon says, ruffling Jacob's hair. 

Jacob follows the dog to a table while Sangyeon gets the coffee. Jacob sits down and continues to pet the dog. 

A while later, Sangyeon comes back with the drinks. 

"Here, I got you a packet of cookies too." 

"Thank you, Sang Sang." 

The samoyed sits down and rests his head on Jacob's leg. 

"That dog really likes you." Sangyeon points out.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Jacob has an idea. 

"Sangyeon, can we get a dog?"

Sangyeon wastes no time in telling Jacob no. 

"Why not?" 

"Because who will take care of it when we have a busy schedule?"

"Fine, I get it." 

"I will get you a stuffed animal, how about that?" 

"Alright." 

Jacob smiles and Sangyeon smiles back at him. 

"Good, now say ah." 

Jacob opens his mouth and says ah, so Sangyeon feeds him a cookie. 

All of a sudden, Jacob worries about the boys being home without Sangyeon. Sangyeon notices the change in Jacob's expression.

"What's wrong, Jake Jake?" 

"It's just that, I'm worried about the boys again." 

"Jakey, they'll be okay. Jaehyun will take good care of them, I told him what to do." 

"You're sure? They won't burn the house down or get hurt?" 

"I promise. Drink your coffee and eat your cookies." Sangyeon says, before he feeds Jacob another cookie. 

"You should just relax. Come on, you want to pet some more dogs?" 

"Of course." 

Jacob shifts slightly so that the dog on his leg will move. Jacob and Sangyeon go over to sit on the floor where there are more dogs. A pug comes up to them and Jacob pets it, freaking out over how cute it is. 

"Oh my gosh, he is so chubby!" 

Jacob continues to pet the pug and he sits down in front of him. 

"I wish I could take you home." Jacob says to the dog. 

"Jakey, I promise that I will get you a stuffed dog." Sangyeon responds, seeing right through Jacob's plan to make him get a dog. 

"Which reminds me, we have to get that candy for Eric after this." Sangyeon adds. 

"Let's go right now, before they start to get suspicious." Jacob responds. 

Sangyeon and Jacob say goodbye to the dogs and go to the store. They buy Eric a pack of gummy bears and then go home. 

By the time they get home, it is around nine o'clock. Sangyeon and Jacob enter the dorm to see that everyone is asleep. 

"See, I told you that there was nothing to worry about." 

Seeing that all the members are asleep, Jacob takes this opportunity to ask Sangyeon something. 

"Sangyeon, can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

"Can we....kiss? Everyone is asleep, so it's like it's just the two of us, they'll never know." 

Sangyeon smiles, he is shocked that his shy little Jacob is the one who is asking for a kiss, he thought that he would have to get Jacob's permission first before he even attempted to kiss him. Sangyeon lifts Jacob's chin up and looks into his eyes. Jacob can feel his heart racing as he waits in anticipation for their lips to touch. Sangyeon inches closer and Jacob closes his eyes right as Sangyeon's lips touch his. Jacob automatically melts into the kiss. He is not sure how long it lasts, but it ends too soon for Jacob. 

"Okay. It is time for us to go to bed too, Jake Jake." Sangyeon says, with his arms around Jacob. 

"Okay, Sang Sang." Jacob replies, hugging Sangyeon tightly and burying his face in his chest. 


	6. Too Much of a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets a stomachache and Sangyeon is there to take care of him.

Jacob is so sick and tired of this new diet that he has to be on. He honestly hates it. The reason he hates it so much is because the diet separates him from his beloved cereal. Which is why as soon as the diet is over, Jacob eats two entire boxes of Frosted Flakes. It seems like a great idea at first, but Jacob later regrets it because it gives him a stomach ache. 

He decides to go lay in bed to help pass the pain, but the pain is so great that he just ends up laying on the floor once he enters his room. He lays there, groaning and trying to relax. Soon after, the door opens.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Sangyeon asks, kneeling down next to his boyfriend. 

"I ate too much cereal and now my stomach hurts." 

Sangyeon picks Jacob up gently. 

"Come on, let's go rest on the couch, you'll be more comfortable." Sangyeon tells Jacob, carrying him out of the room. 

Sangyeon and Jacob lay on the couch together with a blanket over them, Jacob lays his head on Sangyeon's chest. Sangyeon massages Jacob's stomach to ease the pain.

"Sangyeon hyung! Sangyeon hyung!" Sunwoo calls out. 

"What is it?" 

Sunwoo follows the sound of Sangyeon's voice to the living room. 

"We- What's wrong with Jacob hyung?" 

"He just has a stomachache. What were you going to say just now?"

"I was going to tell you that we are going to the park to play basketball."

"Okay, just be back before dinner." 

"We will." 

Sunwoo tells Jacob to get well soon before he leaves with the rest of the members. 

"Do you feel any better yet?" 

"A little. Can you get me a hot compress?" 

Sangyeon immediately goes to the kitchen to fill up a water bottle with warm water. He gives it to Jacob and goes back to the kitchen to make some chamomile tea for him as well. Right as Sangyeon turns off the flame from the stove, Jacob calls him. 

"What's wrong Jakey? Are you okay?" 

"No."

"Are you nauseous? Do you want to throw up?" 

"Nope. Well, I am a little nauseous, but that is not my main problem." 

"Jacob, tell me." 

"I miss you. Come back out here so we can cuddle." Jacob pouts. 

"You're so cute Jake Jake. I promise I will come back as soon as I finish making some tea for you." Sangyeon says, running his hand through Jacob's hair. 

"I like when you touch my hair and I like when you call me those cute names like Jake Jake." 

Sangyeon kisses Jacob's forehead before going back to make the tea. He puts the tea in a mug and gets some crackers since Jacob said that he was feeling nauseous. 

"Here you go Jakey, I got you some tea and crackers." 

"I want you to be next to me more." 

"I know, but I want you to drink your tea so you will feel better." Sangyeon says, handing Jacob the mug. 

Sangyeon gets back under the blanket and Jacob snuggles up to him. They stay on the couch together, just watching the news because that is all that is on at the moment. 

"Thank you for the tea Sang Sang. You made it just right." 

"No problem. Anything to make you feel better." Sangyeon replies, feeding Jacob a cracker. 

"When I get a cold, will you take care of me?" Jacob asks. 

"Of course I will. I will always take care of you." 

Jacob knows that this is true, when any of the members gets sick, Sangyeon always takes care of them. 

"Don't forget to drink your tea and eat your crackers sweetie." 

When Jacob finishes the tea he starts to feel drowsy, so he falls asleep in Sangyeon's arms. 

A few hours later, Jacob wakes up to the maknaes eating ice cream and watching television in the living room, which means that dinner has recently ended. 

"Hyung, you're awake!" Eric exclaims. 

"Do you feel better?" Sunwoo asks. 

"Yeah, mostly." 

Sunwoo smiles, he is glad that his hyung is feeling better. Jacob gets up to look for Sangyeon and finds him in the kitchen, washing dishes. 

"Sang Sang, let me help you." 

"You're awake? Does your stomach still hurt?" 

"It feels much better, it just aches a little bit." 

"Then it should be back to normal soon. Do you want some dinner?" 

"No thanks, I think I will just go to bed after this." Jacob says, putting dishes away after drying them. 

Jacob goes straight to bed right after they finish the dishes. 

The next morning, Jacob feels back to normal. At breakfast that morning, Jacob eats pancakes. After having that stomachache, Jacob wants a break from cereal. Just a short break though. 


	7. They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon and Jacob tell the rest of the members that they are dating.

One afternoon while Sangyeon and Jacob are on a date at the park, Jacob brings up the idea of telling the members about their relationship. 

"Sangyeon, I think that it is about time that we tell the boys about our relationship." 

"You're right Jacob. We have been together for a while now and I think that they should know. Let's tell them at our weekly meeting, okay?" Sangyeon agrees. 

"Okay, Sang Sang." 

Sangyeon pinches Jacob's cheek. 

"Stop it." Jacob giggles. 

"You want me to stop pinching those squishy cheeks of yours?" Sangyeon replies, pinching his cheeks and kissing his face over and over again. 

At that same moment, Jaehyun and Sunwoo are passing by the park on their way home from Sunwoo's school. 

"That math test was so hard." Sunwoo says. 

"Did you study?" Jaehyun asks. 

"Maybe...." Sunwoo trails off. 

"See, this is why I keep telling you why it is so important to study."

"Blah, blah, blah. Nag, nag, nag." 

Jaehyun looks over in Sunwoo's direction and sees Sangyeon and Jacob together on the bench. 

"Hey, it's Sangyeon hyung and Jacob." Jaehyun points out. 

Sunwoo looks over too and sees that Sangyeon is kissing Jacob's face. 

"What's going on? Why are they doing that?" Sunwoo asks. 

"Now they're rubbing their noses together?" Jaehyun says. 

"Do you think that they could be dating?" 

It's almost as if Sangyeon and Jacob hear that question, because they quickly kiss right after. Jaehyun covers his mouth as he gasps. Sunwoo is about to call out to his hyungs, but Jaehyun covers his mouth with his other hand. 

"You don't want them to know that we are here. Let's just keep our mouths shut and keep it to ourselves, okay?"

"Fine, let's go home. I want to take a nap." Sunwoo says, before they continue to walk home. 

"Well, we should start walking to go pick up Eric." Sangyeon says, with his hand out. 

Jacob grabs his hand and the two of them walk together to pick Eric up from school. 

"My parents are here to take me home!" Eric exclaims. 

Eric always refers to them as that, because besides Juyeon, Sangyeon and Jacob take the best care of him. So Sangyeon and Jacob never really think much of it. 

"How was school?" Jacob questions. 

Sangyeon and Jacob listen to the answer to that question the whole way home, because Eric starts his story from when he woke up this morning. 

At practice the next day, Jacob isn't really doing well with the dance routine. He keeps making mistakes and he starts to get frustrated. 

"Let's take a break." Sangyeon announces. 

The rest of the members leave, so now just Sangyeon and Jacob are in the room. Jacob sits on the floor, looking exhausted and upset.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Sangyeon asks, sitting down next to Jacob. 

"It's nothing. I just keep messing up the steps and I can't get it right." 

"Sweetheart, you'll get it eventually. You always do, you're Jacob." Sangyeon says, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the boys are sitting in a nearby room drinking water and eating snacks. 

"It's so chilly in here." Changmin points out. 

"Just go get your sweatshirt from the practice room." Chanhee suggests. 

Changmin goes to get his sweatshirt. He just barely opens the door when he hears Sangyeon and Jacob talking. 

"I guess you're right. I do tend to worry too much and blow things out of proportion." 

"That's alright, just try not to let it eat away at you." 

"Sangyeon, you are the best boyfriend ever. Thanks for making me feel better." 

Through the crack in the door, Changmin sees Jacob hug Sangyeon tightly and the two of them kiss. Changmin quietly and quickly shuts the door before going back to the break room. 

"Where is your sweatshirt?" Younghoon asks. 

"Ummm, I changed my mind, I don't think I need it." 

Moments later, Sangyeon and Jacob walk in. 

"Changmin, you forgot your hoodie." 

"Thank you, hyung." Changmin replies, taking his sweatshirt. 

Jacob notices something off about Changmin. He seems like he is trying to avoid saying something that is stuck on his mind. 

"Changmin, are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm a little tired is all." 

"I think we all are. Let's go over the routine one more time and then go home." Sangyeon responds. 

On Friday, it is finally time to reveal the truth to the members. They have their meeting in the living room as usual. 

"Does anyone have anything they would like to talk about before I tell you guys some great news?" Sangyeon begins. 

"What news?" 

"Are we getting a puppy?" Eric asks. 

"Are we going to go on vacation?" Haknyeon asks. 

"No, we are not getting a pet or going on vacation." 

"What is it then? Tell us." Eric eagerly asks. 

"The great news is that.... Jacob and I are dating." Sangyeon admits. 

The only members who are actually shocked are Younghoon and Juyeon, but that is expected because they are not always sure what is happening around them. 

"How come you guys don't seem all that surprised?" Sangyeon questions. 

"Because we saw you two making out in the park." Sunwoo blurts out.

"What?!" Jacob responds. 

"A few days ago when Jaehyun and I were walking home from school, we saw you two in the park." 

"We were not making out, it was a short kiss. It was less than five seconds." 

"I heard Jacob hyung call you his boyfriend during our break at practice the other day." Changmin chimes in. 

"It's really that obvious?" Sangyeon says. 

"Uh, yeah. Eric always calls you two the parents. Looks like he was right all along. " Jaehyun answers. 

"I told you so." 

"If we are playing I told you so, then I told you that Sangyeon hyung liked you Jacob. I was right." Kevin gloats. 

"Well, I am glad that you were right." 

"And we are glad that you two are finally together." Kevin replies. 


	8. Brand New Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon buys Eric and new teddy bear.

"Sangyeon hyung. Sangyeon hyung." Eric whispers to Sangyeon while he is trying to sleep. 

Sangyeon rolls over, opening his eyes.

"What is it Eric?" 

"Can I sleep in your bed? I had another nightmare." 

"Sure, get in." Sangyeon replies, raising the blanket up. 

Eric gets under the covers and latches onto Sangyeon. Sangyeon tucks them in tightly to make sure Eric feels safe.

"Good night, hyung."

"Good night, kiddo." Sangyeon responds, patting Eric's back. 

This is the fourth time this week that Eric has had nightmares and comes to Sangyeon for comfort. Sangyeon is worried that Eric is having too many nightmares. He is also worried that he is not getting enough sleep. He has no problem letting Eric sleep in his bed if that makes him feel secure, but it is hard to fall asleep next to him because he talks and kicks in his sleep. 

Sangyeon wakes up the next morning feeling very tired. 

"Sangyeon, are you still sleepy?" Jacob asks, at the breakfast table with Sangyeon. 

"Of course I'm still sleepy! You try going to sleep while being kicked and listening to constant chattering!" Sangyeon snaps. 

Jacob frowns and Sangyeon quickly notices. 

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I am just so tired, Eric has been coming to sleep in my bed for four days now and he talks and kicks in his sleep." Sangyeon explains. 

"You haven't been sleeping much lately, huh?" Jacob says, rubbing Sangyeon's back. 

"No." 

"How about you just tell Eric no?" Jacob suggests. 

"Tell Eric no? You know how hard it is to say no to that face? Especially when he comes to me after a nightmare, he is so scared and I am the only one who can help him." 

"You're right. Maybe there is a way to stop Eric's nightmares." 

Jacob thinks about it for a moment before a light bulb goes off in his head. 

"I've got it. We need to get a new bear for Eric to rely on." 

"Oh, yeah. New and Kevin destroyed the last one and I still haven't gotten around to getting a replacement." 

"Then we should get one-" 

"Today. As soon as possible." Sangyeon interrupts. 

"We need to get that bear. I don't think that I can handle another sleepless night." 

"Do you want to take a nap before we go to the store?" Jacob asks. 

"Yes. Don't forget to wake up the other members. In fact, wake Kevin up first and have him help you." Sangyeon says. 

"Okay." 

"Do you want to nap with me after they all get up?" 

"I'd love to." 

Sangyeon ruffles Jacob's hair before going to their room to wake up Eric and then take a nap. 

Jacob wakes Kevin up and the two of them wake up all the members. Once they are all up and eating breakfast, Jacob goes back to his room. Sangyeon is laying under the covers, so Jacob sneaks in next to him, trying carefully not to wake Sangyeon up. Before Jacob falls asleep, Sangyeon wraps his arms around him and pulls him closely. They sleep until Sangyeon's alarm goes off at noon. 

"Wake up angel." Sangyeon says to Jacob. 

Jacob opens his eyes and sees Sangyeon smiling down at him, a more positive expression than the one he had on this morning. 

"Let's get ready and go get Eric so he can pick out a new bear." 

Once all three of them are ready, they walk to the store together. 

"Can I get a big bear? A really huge one?" 

"I don't know about that Eric. You have to carry it all the way home. A big bear might get too heavy." Jacob responds. 

"Alright. I can still pick out any bear that I want though, right?" 

"Any bear you want." Sangyeon confirms. 

When they arrive at the store, Eric runs to the stuffed bears. 

"While Eric picks a bear out, how about you pick out that dog that you wanted?" 

"Any dog?" 

"As long as it is a stuffed animal." Sangyeon answers. 

"I'm okay with anything. Why don't you surprise me?" 

"Alright then. Go watch Eric while I get one for you." 

Jacob goes to Eric in the bear section of the store. 

"Did you decide on one yet?" 

"No, there are so many to choose from." Eric replies. 

"How about this one? It's so cute isn't it?" Jacob says, holding a small bear with a red bow tie. 

"It's cute, but too small. I need a big bear to protect me from big nightmares." 

It takes Eric about five more minutes before he finally picks a bear. The bear is a medium size, not small but not so big that it will be hard to carry. The bear is brown and wearing a white t-shirt with a duck on the front, and has blue pants with ducks all over. It also has a duck sleep mask on top of its head. 

"It is such a cute bear, Eric." Sangyeon says, as they walk home. 

"Thank you for the bear, Sangyeon hyung." 

"You realize this means no more sleeping in hyung's bed anymore, right?" Sangyeon questions. 

"I know, I won't need to anymore though. I have Mr. Cuddlesworth and he can protect me." Eric says, hugging his bear. 

When they arrive home, Sangyeon lets Jacob see the dog that he got for him. 

"Here is the dog you have always wanted." Sangyeon says, handing Jacob a paper shopping bag. 

Jacob opens the bag to reveal a stuffed pug. 

"Awww, it is so adorable. Thank you Sang Sang." Jacob responds, before hugging Sangyeon. 

"I was hoping you would like it. I know it isn't a real dog, but I remembered how much you freaked out over that pug at the cafe, so I figured this would be a good choice." 

"I love it. You are such a sweetheart." Jacob says, hugging Sangyeon even tighter. 

That night, Jacob has trouble sleeping. Unlike Eric and a majority of the other members, he does not believe that a stuffed animal can help him, so he goes to the kitchen to warm some chamomile tea. He drinks the tea as he watches television on a low volume to avoid waking up the others. It is fall and it is really cold at night, so Jacob wastes no time in finishing the tea. He continues to watch infomercials for a little while longer until he is interrupted. 

"Jakey, what are you doing up this late?" Sangyeon asks.

"I was having trouble falling asleep, so I drank tea." 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having trouble sleeping?" 

"I didn't want to bother you. You were already asleep and you are so exhausted from dealing with Eric's nightmares." Jacob answers. 

"I'm never too tired for any of you guys, especially you my angel." 

Jacob smiles at Sangyeon's response. 

"Do you want to come sleep in bed with me? Maybe it will help you sleep." Sangyeon adds. 

Jacob loves being close to Sangyeon and cuddling with him. How could he turn down an offer like that? Jacob accepts, turning the television off before following his boyfriend back to their room. Sangyeon gets under the covers and lifts them for Jacob. He gets under, snuggling up to Sangyeon. Jacob now feels like he can sleep again. He understands why Eric always goes to Sangyeon when he has nightmares. Being around him makes you feel warm and safe at night. 

"Feel sleepy yet?" Sangyeon ask, running his hand through Jacob's hair. 

"Yeah. Can we do this more often? Even when I'm not having trouble sleeping?" 

"Of course we can. You can sleep in my bed whenever you want to. In fact, how about we share this bed from now on?" 

Jacob is filled with joy when he hears this, so he accepts the offer and kisses Sangyeon. 

"Good night, Yeonie." Jacob says, right after the kiss. 

"Good night, Jakey." 


	9. A Week Without Sangyeon

When Sangyeon tells the members that he has to go away for a week to do a filming, he expects Jacob to be heart broken. Thankfully, Jacob seems okay with it. Jacob does not really act any differently for the next couple of days, but he eventually breaks. 

They are laying in bed together at night, having their usual talk about how their day went, when Sangyeon senses that there is something wrong with Jacob as he looks into his eyes. 

"Jacob, tell me the truth. Will you miss me while I am gone?" 

Jacob nods and soon bursts into tears. 

"I know that it is selfish of me to want you to stay and I tried not to be upset, but I'm going to miss you so much." Jacob says, before he cries into Sangyeon's chest. 

"Jakey, it's okay. You don't have to hide it, I'll miss you too. This is the first time we will be apart for a long time, so it makes sense. I promise we will spend a lot of time together when I get back." Sangyeon replies, rubbing Jacob's back. 

"Would you like that?" 

"Yes." Jacob replies, tears not flowing anymore. 

"Good. Will you smile for me? You know how much I love that cute little smile that you have." 

Sangyeon's words make Jacob smile and he continues to do so when Sangyeon smiles back at him. 

"Good night my angel." 

"Good night sweetheart." 

They kiss before they go to sleep. 

The next day, Sangyeon has to leave in the afternoon. All of the boys hug him and say their farewells before he leaves. 

"Okay guys, Jaehyun and Jacob are in charge while I'm gone. Be good this week." 

Sangyeon gives Jacob a kiss before he goes. Jacob watches him walk all the way down the hallway, he will not see his boyfriend for a week. 

"It's alright Jacob, he will be back before you know it." Kevin says. 

"You're right, it is only a week. It can't be that bad." 

Jacob does fine and acts completely normal the first few days, but after that he starts feeling blue. 

Jacob wakes up in the bed that he shares with Sangyeon and his feelings of missing him are worse. Jacob barely sleeps in his own bed anymore, so sleeping without Sangyeon feels lonely. He still gets out of bed and wakes up the rest of the members, but after that he spends the rest of the day moping around and laying on the couch, not really doing much. 

When he wakes up the next morning, he doesn't feel like waking the others up. He doesn't really have to anyway, they don't have a schedule today. So he just lays in bed, and stares at the poster of Sangyeon on the wall. 

"I miss you so much. Why can't you be back already?" 

Jacob starts crying, he wishes that Sangyeon was here to comfort him. He decides to put on one of Sangyeon's sweatshirts to make it seem like he is around, it is not the same, but it will do. Jacob lays back on the bed and goes back to staring at the poster. 

"This hoodie smells just like you. I've always loved the cologne that you wear. I almost feel like you're hugging me." Jacob says, before he cries into the pillow. 

He doesn't stop crying until someone knocks on the door. 

"Who is it?" 

"It's me, Kevin." 

Jacob quickly dries his tears and tells Kevin to enter the room. 

"Jacob, I know you have been crying. Your eyes are red." 

"How can I not cry? Sangyeon has been away for days. We've never been apart for this long. I just feel so lonely and empty without him. Kevin.... I think that I love him." 

"Well, I must admit that I am not shocked. Even though you two started dating about six months ago, you have known each other for a long time." 

"Do you think that I should tell him?" Jacob asks. 

"I think that you should wait a while, maybe two more months at least. You are really emotional now, so you should wait until you are stable again before you think about telling him." Kevin answers. 

"Alright." 

"So, do you want to have breakfast?" 

"No thanks. I just want to stay in here." 

"Are you sure? We can eat whatever you want." 

Jacob declines the offer again. Kevin encourages him to cheer up because Sangyeon will be back soon, then he leaves the room. 

Noon rolls around and Jacob is still in bed, so the members go to check on him. 

"Jacob, you have been in here all day." Jaehyun says, as they enter the room. 

"I don't want to get up. I just want to lay in bed, eat cereal, and think about Sangyeon." 

"He'll be back soon, hyung." Sunwoo responds. 

"How about I hold you and you can pretend that I'm Sangyeon hyung?" Younghoon suggests. 

"It's not the same, you're not muscular enough and you're too tall." Jacob answers. 

"Not muscular?" Younghoon replies. 

"Forget about that. Come on Jacob hyung, let's go hang out somewhere." 

"We can go to the park and you can beat us basketball." Kevin points out. 

"No thanks." 

"At least watch some television with us." 

Jacob tells them no before he pulls the blanket over his head. 

"Okay. If you need company, you know where to find us." Chanhee says. 

They all exit, Jacob is now alone under the covers. 

"Will Jacob hyung ever come hang out with us?" Eric asks. 

"He will feel better once Sangyeon hyung comes back. For now, let's just let him do what he wants. All we have to do is wait and he will be back to normal." Kevin says. 

The boys watch television together in the living room, hoping that Jacob will come join them. About an hour later, the phone rings, so Jaehyun goes to answer it. 

"Hello?" 

"Jaehyun, it's me." Sangyeon answers. 

"Oh, hi hyung. So, how is the filming going?" Jaehyun replies. 

"It's so busy. I would have called you guys earlier, but there is just so much to do. I miss you guys." 

"We miss you too, hyung. I bet you miss Jacob a lot." 

"I do. I feel so alone without him around. I miss his smile and I miss cuddling with him. Whenever he is really close to me, I can smell that amazing mango conditioner that he uses. It's not the same without him. Jaehyun.... I think that I love him." 

Kevin and Jacob don't know, but Jaehyun actually heard some of their conversation earlier, most importantly the part where Jacob said that he loves Sangyeon. Jaehyun sees this as the perfect opportunity to intervene. 

"I think you should wait to tell him. Maybe about two months, then you can be sure that you really do feel that way." 

"You joke around a lot Jaehyun, but what you just said makes a lot of sense, so thank you." 

"You're welcome. I know that I am a genius." 

"Yes, you are definitely a genius. Anyway, how are things going at home? Are you guys alright?" 

"Yeah we are just watching television. Except, Jacob isn't doing so well." 

"What? What's wrong?! Is he sick? Did he get hurt? Put him on the phone now!" 

Jaehyun opens the door and tells Jacob that Sangyeon is on the phone and wants to talk to him.

"Don't joke with me like that." 

Jaehyun hands over the phone so he can see for himself. 

"Hello?" Jacob answers. 

"Sweetheart, are you alright? Jaehyun told me you weren't doing well. What's wrong?" 

"Sangyeon, calm down. I'm not sick or anything, I just miss you really badly."

"I miss you too, Jakey. I'll be back in a couple of days though." 

"I know, but it just isn't the same without you." Jacob says, before he starts crying. 

Sangyeon can hear his sobs and it makes his chest hurt. 

"Jacob, please don't cry. I know it's hard, but I am coming back. Then we can spend time together all you want. It will come sooner than you think. Until then, will you just smile for me and be happy? My sweet angel." 

Jacob loves it when Sangyeon calls him those cute names. Just that alone and hearing his voice brings his smile back. 

"I will smile, it is only two more days. Talking to you made me feel a lot better." 

"Me too. Well, I have to go now. Just hold on until I get back. Take good care of the boys and don't forget to tell them good night for me." 

"I promise I will." 

"Good, see you in two days." 

"See you." 

Jacob hangs up and hugs the phone. He puts the phone back on the receiver and joins the other members in the living room. 

"Feel better?" Jaehyun asks. 

"Yeah. Do you guys still want to play basketball?" Jacob replies. 

"You bet we do. Let's all get dressed." 

They go to the park and play basketball, where Jacob scores most of the points. By the time they get home, it is time to start making dinner. After dinner, Kevin and Jacob wash dishes together. 

"I'm glad you feel better, Jacob." 

"Yeah, I just overreacted earlier." Jacob admits. 

"Do you still love Sangyeon?" Kevin brings up. 

"I do, but I am going to wait to tell him. I don't want to do it too soon." 

"I can tell he really means a lot to you." 

"He does." Jacob agrees. 

That night, Jacob tells all of the boys good night, just like Sangyeon told him to. 

"Hyung, are you one hundred percent sure that you feel better now?" Eric asks, as Jacob tucks him in. 

"Yes, Eric. Hyung isn't sad anymore." 

"That makes me glad. Good night, hyung." 

"Good night, Eric." Jacob says, before he kisses Eric on the forehead and then goes to his own room. 

Jacob enters his room and turns to Sangyeon's poster. 

"Good night, Sang Sang. I love you." 

Jacob leans in and kisses the poster. 

"Ummm, Jacob. Why are you making out with Sangyeon's poster?" Kevin interrupts. 

"I was not. Just forget about that. Anyway, what are you doing in here?" 

"I came to check on you. If you feel lonely you can share a bed with me." 

"I'm back to normal now. Thank you, Kevin." 

"No problem." 

They hug before Kevin leaves and Jacob goes to bed. 

When Sangyeon finally returns, Jacob is overjoyed. 

Jacob is sleeping when he hears Sangyeon calling his name. He thinks that it is a dream, so he doesn't fully wake up, but then he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"Jake Jake, wake up. It's morning time." 

Jacob opens his eyes now and sees Sangyeon smiling at him. 

"Good mor-"

Before Sangyeon can finish his greeting, Jacob pounces on him and hugs him. 

"You're are finally back! I missed you." Jacob exclaims. 

"I missed you too." Sangyeon responds, hugging Jacob tightly. 


	10. In Sangyeon's Mind

Sangyeon wakes up one morning with a pounding headache. He gets up and decides to take some medicine to deal with it, hoping it will go away eventually. After all, he is the leader so he has to be there for all of the members. 

"Sang Sang!" Jacob exclaims, with his arms wrapped around Sangyeon, slightly startling him. 

"Jacob, you are awake already? Well, now you can help me wake up Sunwoo and Eric for school." 

"Okay." Jacob replies, giving Sangyeon a kiss and then leaving. 

When all three maknaes are ready for school, the four of them walk down stairs together. Sunwoo walks by himself since his school is much closer than Eric's. Sangyeon and Jacob walk Eric to his school. 

"Do we have practice today?" Eric asks. 

"Yes, we have practice for the rest of the week until Friday." Jacob answers. 

Sangyeon wants to groan at that fact, he really just wants to stay home and sleep. This headache of his just doesn't seem to be going away. Suddenly, Jacob holds Sangyeon's hand. He looks over and sees Jacob smile at him. That angelic smile, the one that made Sangyeon fall in love with him. Sangyeon squeezes his hand in response and smiles back, he feels a bit better. 

"Okay, Eric, have fun at school." Jacob says, handing Eric his lunch. 

Eric gives them both a hug and tells them bye before he walks into school. 

At home, the boys who don't have to go to school have to do chores. Sangyeon spins the chore wheel and he ends up getting the task of sweeping and vacuuming the whole house. Jacob practically begs him to switch, so Sangyeon ends up just having to dust the house instead. It is so much easier on him, since it only takes seconds to dust the surfaces with a feather duster. Jacob is such an angel for giving Sangyeon the easy job. Maybe he knows that Sangyeon has a headache? No, that can't be it. Sangyeon has made sure not to show any signs of discomfort today. Jacob probably just really wanted to sweep and vacuum today. 

The day and Sangyeon's headache, are just not working out so well as time goes on. As soon as they all finish the chores, they have to go to practice. At least it is just vocal practice for today, that is not as vigorous as dancing, and singing comes to Sangyeon so naturally anyway. They all go over the lyrics several times before they take a break. 

"Here Yeonie, have some more water. You don't want to over work yourself." Jacob says, handing Sangyeon a bottle of water. 

Sangyeon accepts the water and drinks some. Once Sangyeon puts the bottle down, Jacob wraps his arms around him and places his chin on his head. 

"Jakey, why are you extra clingy today? Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong. What, you don't like when I'm extra clingy?" Jacob pouts. 

"No, I love it. I just thought that maybe you were upset or something."

"I'm fine. I just want to be close to you is all." 

The two of them stay like that for a while before Jacob lets go and kisses Sangyeon's forehead. 

"You know, you've been doing a lot today. You should take a nap when we get home." Jacob suggests. 

"I don't need to nap, I'm not tired." 

"Please Sang Sang. The reason I asked you was because I wanted you to take a nap with me." 

"Well, alright. For you." 

When they do get back home, Sangyeon and Jacob go to bed. Sangyeon does not really want to nap, but he falls asleep almost instantly. 

In the middle of his nap, Sangyeon wakes up to the sound of the members talking and laughing in the living room. He then realizes that Jacob is laying on his chest and.... that is headache is finally gone! Seems like he really did need that nap. Sangyeon stays in bed, gazing at his sleeping boyfriend. Sangyeon thinks that Jacob is so cute when he sleeps, like a little puppy.

Sangyeon smiles and begins to run his fingers through Jacob's hair. He thinks about how lucky he is to have Jacob in his life. To have someone that he can talk to about his problems, someone to help him take care of the boys, and someone that will always support him no matter what. Jacob is that someone. That adorable someone. Some of Jacob's features that are Sangyeon's favorite are his big brown eyes, his cute nose, and of course that smile. That smile could wash away pretty much all of Sangyeon's problems.

If Jacob was awake and Jaehyun hadn't told him to wait two months, Sangyeon would have told Jacob that he loves him right then and there. Instead, he kisses his head, letting him continue to rest. 

"Sang Sang, did you sleep well? Is your headache gone?" Jacob asks, when he wakes up. 

"What, you knew that I had a headache?" Sangyeon responds. 

"Yeah, I could sense it. And I saw you taking medicine this morning. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place? You know you can tell me anything, I would have covered for you." 

"I know, but i just don't want to worry any of you. I'm the leader, I'm supposed be there for you guys any time that you need me. Besides, it was only a headache, nothing major." Sangyeon explains. 

"Sweetheart, we'll understand if you need to rest. Everyone gets ill now and then." 

Sangyeon agrees with Jacob and promises to not hide it the next time he does not feel well. 

"Pinky swear?" Jacob says, with his pinky out. 

"Yes my angel, I pinky swear." 

Sangyeon locks his pinky with Jacob's and then kisses his nose. 

"Well, I suppose you want to get up now." Jacob says. 

"Not yet. I want to hold you a little longer, let's just stay here." 

Sangyeon is happy when Jacob rests his head back on his chest in agreement, and they remain that way until dinner time. 


	11. Sick Maknae

After dinner, the maknaes always have ice cream sundaes. They love ice cream more than anything, so when Sunwoo rejects his sundae Sangyeon and Jacob are shocked. 

"What, you don't want ice cream?! Sunwoo, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Jacob asks. 

"Not really. I feel like I'm getting sick." 

Jacob feels his forehead and reports that his temperature does not feel that off. 

"If you get any worse, just tell us." Sangyeon says. 

A little later that evening, Sunwoo's favorite television show is on, so the boys call him to come watch it. 

"Sunwoo, your favorite show is on." Changmin says. 

"I don't want to watch it. I just want to shower early and go to sleep." 

"Okay, I hope you feel better." 

"Where is Sunwoo?" Jaehyun asks. 

"He said that he wanted to rest instead." 

Sangyeon is starting to worry about Sunwoo now, but he doesn't tell anyone, except for Jacob of course. 

"Jacob, can I tell you something?" 

"What is it?" 

"I'm worried about Sunwoo." Sangyeon admits. 

"I know honey, but hopefully he isn't sick. Maybe he is just tired. How about we make him his favorite pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" Jacob replies. 

"Okay. Anything to make Sunwoo feel better. I just worry about him so much, you know." 

"I know how you feel Sangyeon, but he will be fine, and if he does end up sick we will take good care of him." 

"Jacob, you always know the right thing to say to calm me down, you're the best." Sangyeon responds, kissing Jacob's forehead. 

Jacob buries his face in Sangyeon's chest before they fall asleep. 

The next morning, Sunwoo's condition seems to be worse. Sangyeon tries to wake him up, but he won't budge. 

"Sunwoo, get up. It's time for school." 

'No, I wanna sleep." Sunwoo whines, pulling the blanket over his head. 

This is unusual behavior for Sunwoo, it is normally Eric that gives Sangyeon a hard time when it is time for school. Sunwoo must really be sick. 

"I'll go get the thermometer." Sangyeon tells Sunwoo. 

"Where's Sunwoo?" Jacob asks, as Sangyeon passes him in the hallway. 

"He is in bed still. He is a little cranky and doesn't want to get up, so I'm going to check his temperature." Sangyeon answers. 

Sangyeon places the device in Sunwoo's mouth and waits for the temperature reading. 

"100.1. Looks like you're staying home today." Sangyeon announces. 

"But hyung-" 

"No buts young man, you are staying home so that you can rest and get better." Sangyeon replies. 

Sangyeon then asks Sunwoo what else is wrong. 

"My head hurts, my throat is itchy, and I feel chilly." 

"Awww, poor sick baby. Don't worry, your hyungs will take care of you. Jacob and I are going to drop Eric off at school, so just sleep for now and we'll check on you when we get back." 

Sangyeon pinches his cheek before leaving the room to wake the others up so they can watch over Sunwoo for a while. 

"Should we get medicine for Sunwoo?" Jacob asks, on the way back. 

"Yeah. We need to get some cold medicine for him." 

Sangyeon and Jacob go to the nearby drug store and get strawberry flavored cold medicine. 

"At least it is strawberry, he loves strawberries." Jacob says. 

"Hopefully it doesn't taste too bad." 

When they get back home, they find the members gathered around Sunwoo. 

Kevin and Chanhee are feeding him oatmeal. Haknyeon, Younghoon, and Juyeon are messaging his shoulders and arms. Jaehyun is reading him a story while Changmin brushes his hair for him. 

"Here Sunwoo, you need to eat a lot of oatmeal, it is good for you." Chanhee says, as he puts the spoon towards his mouth. 

"No, listen to this cute story that your favorite hyung is reading for you." Jaehyun interjects. 

"It is more important that you brush your hair, you don't want to get bed head." Changmin says. 

"Guys, calm down. He just has a cold, nothing serious." Sangyeon tells them. 

"You can never be too sure." 

"We just want him to get well soon." 

"Thank you for watching him, we'll take over from here." Jacob says. 

The members all tell Sunwoo to recover quickly before they do exit the room. 

"How do you feel?" Jacob asks. 

"I'm still a little cold." 

"Don't worry, I will go get your favorite blanket." 

Sangyeon sprints to the closet where they keep blankets and towels. He takes out the blanket that he got Sunwoo a couple of years ago. When Sangyeon first met the maknaes he wanted to give them gifts to help them deal with the stress of school. He decided on blankets since they are so comforting. Sunwoo's blanket is the one with the bears on it. 

"Here you go." Sangyeon announces, as he covers Sunwoo with the blanket. 

"Now that you are warm, it is time for you to take some medicine. Look what we got you." Jacob brings up, holding up the bottle of medicine. 

"No!" Sunwoo protests. 

"Come on kiddo, you have to take your medicine. Honey, give me the bottle." 

"Yeonie, that's it." Jacob blurts out. 

"Yes, I know that is the bottle in your hands." 

"No, that's not what I mean." 

Jacob turns to Sunwoo and asks him if he will take the medicine if he is allowed to eat a spoonful of honey afterwards. 

"Yeah!" Sunwoo answers excitedly. 

Jacob gets the honey from the kitchen while Sangyeon gives Sunwoo the cold syrup. He gets his spoonful of honey afterwards and then Changmin enters the room. Changmin hands Sunwoo a small bell. 

"What is this for?" 

"So you won't hurt your throat. Just ring the bell when you need anything, that way you don't have to call out to us." Changmin explains. 

"Thank you, hyung." 

"Well, we should let you rest now." 

The three of them are about to leave the room, but then Sunwoo rings the bell. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you guys carry me to the living room? I want to watch television." 

Sangyeon gives Sunwoo a piggyback ride to the couch. 

"What to you want to watch kiddo?" 

"Cartoons." 

Sangyeon turns the television on and switches it to Toons Tv. 

"Do you need anything else?" 

"No." 

Sunwoo watches cartoons until noon, then he rings his bell to get the attention of his hyungs. All of them flock to him immediately. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Are you gonna throw up?" 

"No. I'm hungry." 

"We will make you some soup." 

Sangyeon monitors everyone as they make the soup, making sure nobody gets hurt. 

"Jake Jake, you aren't cutting those vegetables correctly. Let me help you." 

Sangyeon gets behind Jacob and puts his hand over his, guiding his movements. 

"See, like this sweetie." Sangyeon instructs, before he starts to kiss Jacob's cheeks. 

"Sang Sang, stop it." Jacob giggles. 

"You want me to stop?" Sangyeon responds, as he continues. 

"Guys, stop making out before you make Sunwoo throw up." Jaehyun interrupts. 

"Fine, stop your whining." Sangyeon replies. 

Sangyeon gives his boyfriend one more kiss before he goes back to stirring the soup in the pot. When the soup is finally done, the members take turns feeding him. 

"You don't feel that warm." Jacob states, as he touches Sunwoo's forehead. 

"He must be getting better." 

Sunwoo asks to go back to bed after they finish feeding him, so Sangyeon carries him to his room. While Sunwoo sleeps, the members try to be quiet. They sit around listening to music and playing games. 

"It's almost time to pick up Eric from school." Chanhee says. 

"We can go get them." Younghoon and Changmin say.

"Alright." Sangyeon approves. 

Sangyeon gets up from the couch and Jacob asks where he is going. 

"To check on Sunwoo. I just want to see if he is sleeping alright." 

Sangyeon approaches the door, but stops once he hears Sunwoo talking. 

"No, they didn't figure it out this whole time. I've been faking and none of the hyungs even suspected a thing. I should keep this up for one more day so that they will keep spoiling me." Sunwoo tells his stuffed raccoon. 

"What did you just say mister?" Sangyeon says, after he enters the room. 

Sunwoo freezes, staring at Sangyeon. 

"I....I...."

"You had us all worry about you today and you were faking it?" 

"I'm sorry, hyung." Sunwoo replies, now with his head down. 

"What is this reason you have that made you lie to us and miss a whole day of school?" 

"I had a math test today and I didn't want to take it. I think that I will do poorly." 

Sangyeon sits down besides Sunwoo and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Sunwoo, you have to face it soon or later. If you think it will be that bad, just ask Chanhee and he will help you." 

"Okay. I'll go back to school tomorrow. I'm sorry hyung. Are you mad at me?" 

"I'm not mad, just disappointed in you. I thought that you knew better. Just make sure that you never do this again, because if you do this again you will be grounded." Sangyeon answers. 

"I will never do anything like this again." Sunwoo assures. 

"Good, now go start studying." 

Sunwoo has to go to bed early that night as punishment, and to make sure that he is well rested for his test. 

"I can't believe Sunwoo lied to us about being sick." Jacob blurts out, as he turns off the light switch in their room. 

"Most kids do, and Sunwoo can be quite mischievous. Haven't you ever faked being sick?" Sangyeon questions. 

"Never. Why, have you?" 

"Three times." Sangyeon admits. 

"Three times? Then I should have been the one to tell him to go to bed early, you hypocrite." 

"Fine. The next time one of them gets in trouble, it will be your turn to deal with them." 

"Alright, we always take turns anyway." Jacob accepts, before he gets into bed. 


	12. Lub You

The boys go on a picnic one Saturday, and during that time Sangyeon and Jacob watch clouds together.

"That cloud looks like a octopus." Jacob points out. 

"What? It looks like cotton candy."

"That's because you have no imagination." Jacob jokes.

"I do have an imagination. In fact, that cloud looks like-" 

"Eric!" Eric exclaims, as he blocks their view of the clouds.

"Yes. How could I forget about the Eric clouds that are so numerous this time of year?" Sangyeon responds. 

"Hyungs! Hyungs! Hyungs!!" 

"Eric, we heard you the first time. What's wrong?" 

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but I wanted to know if you guys want to play tag with us." 

"No, we will just watch you guys and make sure nobody gets hurt." 

"Okay, bye." Eric replies, before running down the hill towards the other members. 

Sangyeon turns to Jacob and just enjoys the moment. He loves to relax with Jacob, even if all they do is stare at clouds. Jacob brightens up any situation with his gentle and positive personality. He makes Sangyeon so happy, he feels so much love for him. After a while, Jacob realizes that Sangyeon is staring at him, so he faces him. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" 

"Yeah, beauty." 

"You and your cheesy jokes." Jacob laughs, as he gently punches Sangyeon's arm. 

"But it is true, Jake Jake." Sangyeon says, as he begins to caress Jacob's face. 

They both gaze at each other, smiling. 

"Jacob, I love you." Sangyeon suddenly admits. 

Jacob is shocked by this outburst, so he responds by saying what to make sure he heard Sangyeon correctly. 

"I said that I lub you." Sangyeon restates.

"You lub me? What does lub mean?" 

"It's a new word that I made that we can all say to each other. It's a word you say to someone who means a lot to you. You and the boys mean a lot to me, so I lub you all and I wanted to tell you first." Sangyeon explains. 

Jacob is slightly confused, but then understands that Sangyeon has made an affectionate word to express how close all of the members are. 

"I like it. We should tell the others about it. I am sure they will love it." 

After the picnic, Sangyeon does tell them all about this new word. Thankfully, the boys actually end up using the word. The first time it gets used is when Sangyeon and Jacob drop Eric off at school.

"Have fun at school today."

"Learn something new." 

"Okay. I lub you guys." Eric says, as he hugs them both and then enters the school. 

The next time the word is used is between Jaehyun and Haknyeon. Haknyeon complains about being chilly one night, but he also does not want to get up and get a blanket, so Jaehyun gets it for him. 

"Here you go. You need to stay comfortable so you can sleep well." Jaehyun says, as he puts the blanket over Haknyeon. 

"Thank you hyung, I lub you." 

"Lub you too. Now, good night." 

The word spreads like wildfire. Pretty soon, all of the members are using it. The boys really do mean a lot to each other and Sangyeon is thankful for that. Mainly because it shows how strong their bond is and also because it allows him to continue to wait to tell Jacob that he loves him. 


	13. Happy Birthdays

"Sang Sang, wake up." Jacob whispers. 

"What is it, Jakey?" 

"Happy birthday, Sangyeon!" Jacob exclaims, setting off a party popper. 

With that pop, Sangyeon is now fully awake.

"Honey, it's midnight." 

"I know. Your birthday has just started, and I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday." 

"You are so sweet. Thank you my angel." Sangyeon responds, giving Jacob a hug and a kiss. 

"You're welcome." 

"Now, time to go back to bed. Okay?" 

Jacob agrees with Sangyeon, and they go back to sleep. 

The next morning, Jacob gets up when the sun does, so that he can make breakfast for Sangyeon. This may or may not turn out well, Jacob isn't really good at cooking, but he will try to do so for his beloved boyfriend. 

"I just hope this won't turn into a disaster." Jacob thinks. 

He decides to go with something simple to make, waffles. All he has to do is follow the instructions on the box to make the batter and then put the batter into the machine. 

"Seems easy enough." Jacob says, after he reads the back of the box. 

In the end, the waffles turn out perfectly, they are not burned or overcooked. Jacob is glad that for once, he has cooked something perfectly. Jacob goes to wake Sangyeon up afterwards, to make sure his breakfast does not get cold. 

"Sweetheart, wake up. It's morning." 

"Jake Jake, you're up early." Sangyeon acknowledges. 

"I have a surprise for you. Follow me." Jacob replies, with his hand out. 

Sangyeon takes Jacob's hand and follows him to the kitchen. 

"Ta-dah." 

"Jake Jake, you actually did this?" 

"Yeah, I used the waffle maker and didn't burn anything this time." Jacob answers. 

"I'm so proud of you, Jacob." 

During breakfast, Changmin walks in looking upset. 

"Changmin, what's wrong?" Sangyeon questions. 

"Yeah. Why do you look so upset? It is almost your birthday. The almost birthday boy shouldn't feel down." Jacob adds. 

"I lost my favorite stuffed animal. I couldn't sleep at all last night without it." Changmin explains. 

"I'm sure it will turn up if you search hard enough." 

"I can help you look for it today if you want." Sangyeon offers. 

"Really hyung? You would spend your birthday helping me look for my stuffed toy?" 

"Of course I would. I know how important it is to you, so we can search for it today. We will search until we find it." Sangyeon responds. 

"Thank you so much Sangyeon hyung! You are the best!" Changmin says, hugging Sangyeon tightly. 

Sangyeon pats his head and tells him to get ready so that they can go search for it after breakfast. 

"Since I'm going to help Changmin find his toy, Juyeon will help you walk Eric to school. Okay, sweetie?" 

"Alright. I'm sure Eric will love that." Jacob responds. 

Jacob wakes up Juyeon and they walk Eric to school together. 

"Hyung! Hyung! I want a piggyback ride. Please?" 

Juyeon agrees like always, and gives Eric a piggyback ride for the second half of their walk. 

"Bye, Eric. We'll see you later." 

"I lub you guys." Eric responds, waving at them as he enters the school. 

On the way home, Jacob and Juyeon get stuff for the party that will be taking place later today. 

"Are you sure Changmin will be able to get Sangyeon to look for that elephant all day long?" Juyeon asks, as they walk back home. 

"He knows what to do, he is basically leading him on a wild goose chase, and it won't just be in the dorm." 

The two of them return home to see that Changmin and Sangyeon are currently looking for Changmin 's favorite toy in the living room. 

"You guys still haven't found it?" Jacob asks. 

"No, and we have looked all over the house for it so far." 

"Maybe it isn't in the house." Juyeon suggests.

"But where else could it be?" 

"Oh my gosh, hyung! It could be at the practice room. Remember when we all spent the night there? I think I left it there. Can we please go check there?" Changmin says. 

Of course, Sangyeon says yes and the two of them go to the company. Once Jacob is sure that they are gone, he wakes up the rest of the boys so that they can help decorate for the birthday party. 

"Okay, hyung we have to search the whole building." Changmin says, once they enter the company. 

"But you said it was in the practice room." 

"I know, but if it isn't there then we should look in other areas too." Changmin explains. 

"Don't worry, Changminie, we will find your plushie." 

At home, the members all do different tasks. Which include putting up the banner, blowing up balloons, baking a cake, and wrapping gifts. 

"We're almost done, time to text Changmin to come home." Jacob says. 

Jacob texts Changmin that he can bring Sangyeon back home now. 

"Oh! I just remembered, I think that I left my elephant under my bed. Let's go home and check." Changmin blurts out, as he drags his leader out of the practice room. 

"It was at the dorm this whole time?! Ji Changmin, you are lucky I care about you guys so much." 

"I know hyung, I lub you too." 

"You guys did such a great job decorating, I know they will love the party." Jacob praises. 

"I hope so, those balloon took forever to blow up." Eric says. 

Jacob smiles and ruffles Eric's hair. 

About ten minutes later, Changmin and Sangyeon arrive at the dorm. 

"Surprise!" All of the members shout, as they come through the door. 

Sangyeon and Changmin are shocked, but Changmin is shocked a little bit more because he thought he just had to distract Sangyeon so they could set up for his party, he didn't know that the party was for him as well.

"Happy birthday, hyungs." Sunwoo says, as he puts party hats on both of them. 

Sangyeon and Changmin thank the members for their sweet gesture. 

"Time to open presents." 

"Here hyungs, I made these for you." Haknyeon says, handing them each a wrapped box. 

They unwrap the gifts, to see a wooden box that is shaped like a tiny house. 

"What is it?" 

"A bird house. I made it when I saw how much you guys like to watch the birds go by your window sometimes." 

"Well, thank you Haknyeonie." Sangyeon says, patting Haknyeon's head. 

"Thank you Haknyeon, I will make sure to put it up tomorrow." Changmin says. 

Haknyeon smiles, happy that his hyungs like his handmade gift. 

"Here, we all got you these." Kevin announces, handing them each another set of presents. 

Changmin does his high pitched scream when he unwraps his gift. 

"You guys got me that mini fridge that I wanted. Thank you so much!" 

"Okay Sangyeon hyung, now you open yours." 

Sangyeon unwraps the present. It is a framed photo of the time the boys went to the amusement park together and had tons of fun, this is his favorite picture of them. 

"Awww, you guys framed the photo of us at the amusement park, I love it. How did you know that this is my favorite photo?" 

"Jacob hyung said it was." Chanhee tells him. 

"You guys are so sweet, thank you for this. I'm going to hang it up later." Sangyeon smiles. 

After the presents, they have pizza for dinner and homemade cake for dessert. 

Changmin and Sangyeon make a wish and blow out the candles together. 

A while after the party, it is time to go sleep. The members all tell Changmin and Sangyeon happy birthday one last time before they go to their rooms. As Sangyeon and Jacob lay in bed, Sangyeon realizes something. 

"Did Changmin really lose his elephant? Or did you guys trick us so that you could set up for that party?" 

"Okay, you caught me. I told Changmin to send you on that search so we could decorate for you guys. His elephant was here the whole time." Jacob admits. 

"You sneaky boys." 

"What? You guys had fun, so that wild goose chase was worth it."

"Yes, it was a lot of fun. Thank you again for today and for framing my favorite picture. I lub you Jake Jake." Sangyeon says. 

"I lub you too Sang Sang. Happy birthday." 

"Thank you, and...." 

Sangyeon pauses for about two minutes and Jacob is confused as to what he is doing. 

"Happy birthday to our little Changminie." Sangyeon continues, as the clock turns to midnight. 


	14. Really Really

It is only two more weeks until Jacob can tell Sangyeon that he loves him. Those two weeks seem to be passing slowly, so Jacob decides to tell him a week early. What difference could one week make anyway? 

Sangyeon and Jacob go on a simple date one Friday evening, spending time together just walking around town. 

"You walk so slowly, Jake Jake." Sangyeon says, as he grabs Jacob's hand to make sure he won't lose him. 

"No I do not. You just walk fast because you have long legs." Jacob says, linking arms with Sangyeon so they are as close as possible. 

They later sit on a bench because Sangyeon wants to give Jacob's short legs a break. 

"Yeonie, I don't need a break. We weren't even walking that fast." 

"I know, but I don't want my angel to get exhausted. Let's just relax here for a moment." 

Jacob agrees and they sit together, looking at the sky. 

"The sun is going to set in a couple of hours. Do you want to watch it later?" 

"Can we, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Before that though, it is almost time for dinner. What do you want to eat?" 

Jacob thinks about that for a minute. 

"Chicken nuggets." 

"Chicken nuggets? Something as simple as that? You don't want steak or anything like that? I will buy you any food you want." 

"And the food that I want is chicken nuggets." Jacob responds. 

"Fine, we will go to McDonald's." 

Sangyeon and Jacob go McDonald's and get the chicken nuggets that Jacob wanted so badly, along with other foods such as burgers, fries, and ice cream. As Jacob waits at the table for Sangyeon to bring the food, he gets a text message from Kevin. 

"Did you tell him yet?" The text reads. 

"No." Jacob replies. 

"Man, what are you waiting for?! This is your chance!" Kevin answers back. 

"I am going to tell him....by the end of the day." 

"Okay! Good luck : ) !!" Kevin texts back. 

Jacob smiles and puts his phone away. 

"I got your precious chicken nuggets." Sangyeon says, as he puts the tray on the table. 

"Thank you honey. I was craving these nuggets." 

They eat together and afterwards, they go to a nearby flower shop. 

"Jakey, look at all of these pretty flowers. Especially these roses."

Sangyeon loves roses, Jacob has known this even before they started dating. Suddenly, a great idea pops into Jacob's head. As Sangyeon is looking at the bouquets of flowers, Jacob goes over to the preserved roses that are in glass boxes. He picks one and quickly buys it before Sangyeon notices. 

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Sangyeon says. 

Jacob immediately puts the box in his pocket. 

"I was just looking at the other flowers, they're all so pretty." Jacob answers. 

Jacob looks at the time and says they have to go see the sunset now. Sangyeon takes his hand and leads the way. The two of them watch the sunset from a bench in the park.

"I like spending time with you like this, Sang Sang." Jacob says, laying his head on Sangyeon's chest. 

"I do too. It's nice to be together without having to hear arguments over who took whose socks or what to watch on television. The boys are all so sweet and cute, but they can be a headache at times." Sangyeon responds. 

Sangyeon pulls Jacob closer and kisses his forehead. 

"Sangyeon, I have something important I want to tell you." 

"What is it honey?" Sangyeon responds, looking down at Jacob

Jacob pauses. Should he really tell Sangyeon now? Right here? 

"Ummm.... you look really handsome today." 

"Awww, thank you Jake Jake. I put on this new shirt just for our date. You look really adorable today too." Sangyeon says, pinching Jacob's cheek. 

Jacob blushes and thanks his boyfriend for the compliment. 

When the sunset is over, Sangyeon and Jacob go home. Later that night, Jacob feels that it is finally time to tell Sangyeon. 

"Okay, Eric, you don't have school tomorrow, but you need to sleep now. You've stayed up long enough." Sangyeon says, as he and Jacob tuck Eric in. 

"Fine, good night hyungs. Lub you." 

"We lub you too." 

Sangyeon and Jacob quietly shut the door and then walk to their own room. Once they enter, Jacob decides it is time. 

"Sangyeon, can we talk?" 

"Sure." Sangyeon answers, patting the spot next to him on their bed. 

"What is it Jake Jake?" 

Jacob loves that nickname so much, it makes him feel so special. Jacob isn't sure why he does what he does next, but he leans in and kisses Sangyeon. Sangyeon kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Jacob to pull him closer. Before Jacob can forget all the words he wants to say to Sangyeon, he pulls away. 

"What was that for?" Sangyeon questions.

"Because, I love you." 

"You what?" 

"I love you, Sangyeon. More than lub, I love you. You mean a lot to me as my boyfriend and I am so thankful that I have you in my life. I love you and I always want to be with you." Jacob says, this time with great confidence. 

"Oh my gosh, I feel the same way about you Jacob. I love you too." 

"I don't know if you know this, but I wanted to tell you that I love you when we went on that picnic with the members and we were watching clouds. I kinda made up that whole lub thing to hide the fact that I said I love you, I thought I said it too early back then so I tried to cover it with the word lub." Sangyeon explains. 

"I kinda figured based on your facial expression when you told me, but I'm glad you made the term. The boys use it all of the time now and we can all express how much we care about each other. It's really like they are brothers and all of them are our sons." 

Sangyeon smiles, agreeing.

"Especially now, since you and I are boyfriends and we love each other so much." Sangyeon adds.

Before Sangyeon can kiss Jacob again, he tells him that he has a gift for him. 

"Close your eyes." 

Once Jacob is sure that his boyfriend's eyes are closed, he takes the rose out of the nearby drawer. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." 

Sangyeon gasps once he sees the glass box in Jacob's hands. 

"Oh my gosh, Jacob, it is beautiful." 

"I'm glad you like it. I know how much you like roses, so I got this preserved one for you because it will last longer."

"Thank you angel. I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too." 

"I'm going to love hearing you say those words for the rest of our lives." Sangyeon responds, hugging Jacob and planting a kiss on his forehead. 


	15. Snow Bunny

As Jacob is pouring his cereal for breakfast, he realizes that the cereal is almost done, so he goes out to get more right after breakfast. 

"Jakey, where are you going? Why are you going out so early?" Sangyeon asks, as Jacob puts his coat on. 

"It's an emergency." 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sangyeon asks, clearly worried. 

"The cereal is almost done." 

"That's it?" Sangyeon questions. 

"Hey cereal is very important." Jacob responds. 

"I know. While you are at the store, can you get some eggs and bread?" 

"Sure." 

Sangyeon zips Jacob's coat up for him and then kisses his forehead. 

"It's freezing cold outside. Come back home quickly, okay?" 

"I will." Jacob replies, putting his hat on. 

They kiss and say I love you to each other before Jacob leaves. 

Jacob buys four boxes of cereal, a carton of eggs, and a loaf of bread at the store. 

On the way home, he notices something moving in the snow from the corner of his eye. Jacob turns to the left and sees more movement in the snow covered alley. Whatever it is, it is getting closer and seems very tiny. It must be a squirrel. Once the animal gets closer, Jacob sees black eyes, a pink nose, and floppy ears. It is a bunny. A bunny that is mostly white with small black patches. Jacob picks it up. 

"Hello there, cutie. What's your name?" 

The rabbit doesn't seem to have a name tag, but it so friendly that it has to be someone's bunny. However, there is nobody around the area. 

"You must be lost." 

Jacob doesn't want to leave the bunny outside though, it is so cold.

"I can't leave you here. I don't want you to freeze to death. How about you come home with me?" 

Jacob takes his hat off and places the bunny in it to keep it warm. 

When Jacob returns home, he is immediately greeted by Changmin. 

"Jacob hyung!"

"Changmin, you scared me. Don't sneak up on hyung like that." 

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Where is Sangyeon?" 

"He took Eric, Haknyeon, and Sunwoo to go play in the snow." 

Changmin notices the hat that Jacob is holding move. 

"What is that?" 

Jacob decides to tell Changmin. He loves cute things, and as long as Sangyeon doesn't find out then everything is alright. 

"Do you promise you won't tell Sangyeon?" 

"I promise." 

Jacob opens the hat and shows Changmin the bunny. He lets out a high pitched squeal in response, so Jacob shushes him. 

"It's supposed to be a secret." 

"Sorry." 

"Can you put the groceries away while I look for something to put him in?" 

Changmin nods and takes the paper bag. 

Jacob searches around the house and finds a paper box to put the bunny in. He also puts a blanket in the box so the bunny is comfortable. Now Jacob just has to find a place to hide the bunny. He decides on the laundry room, because laundry day was yesterday so nobody will be going in there for a while. 

"There you go, nice and comfy now." Jacob says, to the bunny in the box as they sit down together. 

"Jacob hyung, where are you?" 

Jacob moves the sliding door a little to call out to Changmin. He lets him in and closes the door. 

"I got water and a carrot for the bunny."

"Thank you." Jacob responds, placing the carrot and the bowl of water in the box. 

"What's its name?" 

"I'm not sure. I found him in the snow without a name tag on." 

"You should name him Snowball." 

"Okay, that's a cute name." 

"Are we going to tell the others?" Changmin asks. 

"I don't know, I guess we could. We just have to make sure Sangyeon doesn't find out." 

"Why? Are you guys having a fight or something?" 

"No, we aren't upset with each other. I just don't want him to know because if he finds out he'll just say that we can't keep the bunny and tell me to put him back out in the wild." Jacob explains. 

"I'm just going to keep him until we know that he has somewhere to go home to." Jacob continues. 

"Changmin! Where are you?" Younghoon says.

"Oh! Can we tell Younghoonie hyung about Snowball?" 

"Okay." 

Changmin opens the door. 

"Hyung, come in here." Changmin whispers to Younghoon. 

"What are you guys doing?"

"Taking care of a bunny." 

Younghoon looks into the box and squeals about how cute the bunny is. 

'Awww, what's his name?" 

"Snowball." 

"Hey, can you two go get some stuff for the bunny?" Jacob asks. 

Younghoon and Changmin agree to Jacob's request, going to the store to get bunny supplies. Jacob watches over the bunny as it drinks water.

"Jacob!"

Thankfully, it is Kevin calling Jacob. 

"I'm in here Kevin." 

Kevin enters the laundry room and closes the door. 

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding this bunny that I am taking care of from Sangyeon." Jacob answers. 

Kevin looks into the box.

"Oh my gosh, it is so cute." 

"Changmin named him Snowball." 

"He is adorable. Did you find him?"

"Yeah. He was out in the snow, so I brought him here. I'm just going to keep him here until he has a home, I need to hide him until then." 

"Did you report that you found him yet?" 

"Not yet. Can you do it for me?" 

"Sure. Let me just get a photo of him." 

Kevin takes the photo and then goes to make a post on the animal shelter website about the found bunny. 

The bunny stops drinking and then falls asleep. Jacob awes at the sleeping bunny and continues to watch until his name is called again. 

"Oh no, it's Sangyeon." 

Jacob makes sure to close the door before he goes to meet Sangyeon. 

"Honey, you're home." Sangyeon says, hugging Jacob. 

"You guys went out in the snow? It is so cold today though." 

"Yeah, but the maknaes, especially Eric, wanted to play in the snow and I just couldn't say no. I made sure they were well dressed." 

The maknaes walk in wearing puffy coats, boots, two scarves, gloves, snow pants, and two hats. 

"We need to take all of these off before we overheat." Sunwoo says. 

"While you guys put your stuff away, I'll make you some hot chocolate." 

"Do you want to come help me, Jake Jake?" 

"Sure, let me just go check something really quick." 

Jacob goes to check on Snowball and sees that he is still sleeping. The bunny is just so cute that Jacob ends up watching him until Sangyeon calls him. 

"Yes sweetheart?" Jacob asks, as he enters the kitchen. 

"It's time for you to put in the marshmallows." 

Sangyeon pours the hot chocolate into the mugs and Jacob puts the teddy bear marshmallows in afterwards. Just then, Changmin sends Jacob a message. 

"Is it okay to come back now?" 

"Sure, give me one minute and then come in." 

"Yeonie, come see this." Jacob says, taking Sangyeon's hand and leading him to their room. 

"Look, you can see the snow from this window. In fact, it's snowing right now." 

"You sure love winter, don't you. Do you want to go on a date this Friday?" 

"Of course." 

"Jacob hyung!" 

"I guess I better go see what that is about." 

Jacob goes to the kitchen to meet Younghoon and Changmin. 

"We hid Snowball's food in the bottom drawer of the fridge." 

"Thank you guys. He is sleeping right now, so we can feed him later."

Jacob, Younghoon, and Changmin spend the rest of the day with Snowball. They feed him, let him sleep, and melt over how cute he is. 

In the middle of the night, Jacob sneaks out of bed to check on Snowball. On the way there, he runs into Jaehyun and Haknyeon, they are watching television in the living room. 

"What are you doing up?" They all ask each other. 

"We couldn't sleep, so we came out here to watch something boring." Jaehyun explains.

"What are you doing up?" Haknyeon questions Jacob. 

"Okay. Promise me you won't tell Sangyeon about this." 

"Promise." They both respond. 

"I'm going to the laundry room to check on a bunny I brought home." 

"Oh! Can we see?" 

Jacob nods and tells them to follow him. The bunny is chewing on a piece of lettuce when they enter. 

"Awww, its so cute. What is its name?" 

"His name is Snowball." 

They all watch the bunny for a while before going back to bed. 

Things go pretty well with Snowball, he seems happy and Sangyeon doesn't find out about his existence. 

By Friday, about two days after Jacob has found Snowball, all of the other members know about the bunny. Which is why Jacob trusts them to watch him while he goes on his date with Sangyeon. 

Even though it is winter, Sangyeon takes Jacob out to get ice cream.

"I'm shocked that you wanted to get ice cream during winter." 

"It's never too cold for ice cream." Jacob tells his boyfriend. 

"As long as you eat it inside I guess that is true." 

While Sangyeon is talking to Jacob, Jacob spaces out and begins to think about what Snowball must be doing. He told the boys to let him roam, so he could either be hopping all over the house or he could be sleeping.

"Jacob." Sangyeon says, snapping Jacob out of his thoughts. 

"Yes, Sangyeon?" 

"I asked you if you were excited for our comeback." 

"Oh, yeah I am." 

"That's good, I am too. Your new hair color is cute by the way." 

"Thank you." Jacob smiles widely. 

After ice cream, Sangyeon insists that they go get coffee so that Jacob is not cold on the way home. Sangyeon gets the drinks, leaving Jacob at the table to text the members about Snowball. They send him a cute video of him hopping around the dorm and eating lettuce. 

"I'm back. Now I can finish telling you about the snowball fight." 

Jacob just thinks about the video that was sent to him while Sangyeon talks. 

"Jacob!" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you even listening? You know, you seem kinda distracted tonight. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired I think."

"Well, then make sure you drink your coffee. I don't want the tired monster to take my boyfriend away." 

Jacob giggles at the part about the monster and tells Sangyeon to stop being silly. For the rest of the night, Jacob's attention goes fully to Sangyeon. 

Later that night, Jacob sneaks out of their bed again to check on Snowball. He just can't get enough of that bunny. Snowball is washing his face as Jacob enters. The bunny looks at Jacob afterwards, so he picks him up. 

"I bet you had a lot fun roaming the house today, huh?" Jacob says to Snowball. 

The bunny wiggles its nose in response. 

"You are too precious."

"What is that?" Sangyeon blurts out. 

Jacob scream out of surprise when he hears Sangyeon's voice. 

"Sangyeon, you scared me. What are you doing in here?" 

"What are you doing with a bunny?" Sangyeon asks, closing the door. 

"I found him in the snow when I was coming back from the store the other day. He was alone, so I brought him home with me." Jacob explains. 

"Jacob, you know that taking care of a bunny takes a lot of time and we are too busy. Who will take care of him when we go to another country? You need to return him." 

"No! I found him out in the cold. I can't put him back, he has nowhere to go. He'll freeze to death out there. Please just let me keep him until someone responds to the missing bunny ad we put out." Jacob begs. 

"We can take him to the shelter."

"No, he will be sad and lonely there. Can we please keep him?" 

"I said no, Jacob." 

Jacob pouts and makes sad puppy eyes at Sangyeon. 

"Please."

"No, Jacob." 

"Please, Sang Sang." 

Sangyeon gives in. 

"Fine, but as soon as someone claims him, you have to return him." 

"Thank you, Sangyeon. You are the best boyfriend in the world, I love you." Jacob says, kissing Sangyeon repeatedly. 

"I love you too. So, what is his name?" 

"Snowball." 

"What a cute name." 

"Thank you, I came up with it." Changmin comments. 

Sangyeon and Jacob are startled by this and Sangyeon opens the door. They see that the rest of the boys are at the door. 

"You blew our cover." Chanhee tells Changmin. 

"What is everyone doing up?" Sangyeon questions.

"We heard Jacob hyung scream."

"Sorry about that." Jacob apologizes. 

"We really get to keep Snowball for a few more days?"

"Just until someone claims him." Sangyeon clarifies. 

The boys all jump around happily. 

"Okay, time to go back to bed everyone." Sangyeon announces. 

"Put Snowball to bed and then come back to sleep, okay honey?"

"Yes Sang Sang." 

The boys all have fun with the bunny for the next couple of days. They let him roam the house, eat vegetables, and watch him take naps. 

Unfortunately, the fun soon ends when Kevin tells everyone that somebody has claimed the bunny. 

"What?"

"Yeah. She said that she'll be in town to pick him up tomorrow afternoon." 

"Well, that means we still have one day with him. Let's enjoy it." Sangyeon says, to cheer the members up. 

The rest of the day is spent holding Snowball, taking photos and videos to remember him by, and petting him gently. 

The next day, it is time for Snowball to go.

"Here is your bunny miss."

"Thank you boys so much for taking care of Milo in this cold weather. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." 

"No trouble at all. He is absolutely adorable."

"He sure is. Thank you again for watching him and taking him in. I hope you all have a wonderful day."

"You too." 

The boys are all going to miss Snowball, but they are happy that he is now back home. 


	16. Scary Movie

Every once in a while, the boys like to have a bonding evening, where they spend their free time together. This evening, the bonding starts off with playing board games. They play Monopoly in teams. 

"Our turn!" 

Haknyeon rolls the dice and they end up landing on go to jail. 

"Sorry, hyungs." Haknyeon says, to Sangyeon and Jacob. 

"It's okay kiddo, we can just roll the dice and try to get doubles later." Sangyeon says, patting Haknyeon's back. 

They eventually do get out of jail the next turn. 

"Land on our property!" Jaehyun exclaims, as Changmin rolls the dice. 

Changmin, Chanhee, and Kevin happily laugh when they avoid the Bermuda line's property block. 

The boys play for the next hour, until Eric gets bored and suggests watching a movie. The movie gets chosen randomly with help from a wheel. This time, the wheel lands on a horror movie. Jacob nervously sweats, he hates horror movies. However, he will sit through it and try to overcome his fear. 

"I know how much you hate horror movies, Jakey. Do you want to go to our room and do something else?" Sangyeon asks. 

"No, it's fine. I can handle it." 

"Why couldn't we watch a cartoon or literally anything else instead?" Jacob thinks. 

The movies begins like any normal movie. The characters are having a slumber party and playing video games. When the parents tell them to go to bed, they decide to stay up and summon ghosts. Jacob gets scared when the ghost flashes on the screen. Sangyeon notices and pulls him close. When the ghost later kills one of the teens and blood gets everywhere, Jacob closes his eyes. 

"This movie is so gruesome." Jacob says, covering his eyes. 

"It's okay, Jakey."

"No. It's scary." Jacob replies, burying his face in Sangyeon's chest. 

Sangyeon kisses his forehead and runs his hand through Jacob's hair to calm him down. 

"It's alright, Jake Jake." Sangyeon whispers. 

Jacob leans into Sangyeon's touch. His touch makes Jacob feel safe, like nothing can hurt him. Sangyeon's gentle touch soon puts Jacob to sleep. 

"Jacob, wake up." 

Jacob opens his eyes and sees Sangyeon smiling down at him. 

"Huh? What happened?" 

"The movie is over now. You fell asleep." 

"Yeah, it was funny. You were talking about Sangyeon hyung in your sleep. You wanted him to kiss you and-"

Younghoon hits Jaehyun's arm before he can continue. 

"Never mind." Jaehyun says, seeing that Jacob is turning red. 

"Well, time for bed." Sangyeon announces. 

"No, it's only eight o'clock." 

"Can we bake cookies?" Haknyeon asks. 

"Sure. We have some dough in the fridge, so it shouldn't take that long." 

The boys all run to the kitchen. 

"Come on, Jacob." 

"No, let's stay on the couch a little longer. They can do it themselves, it's not like they are making cookies from scratch." 

Sangyeon lays back down on the couch and Jacob lays his head on Sangyeon's chest again. They end up falling asleep there that night. 

When they wake up the next morning, they are happy to find out that the boys did not destroy the kitchen while they were asleep. 

"You know, if every bonding night ends like that, then we should watch horror movies all the time." Sangyeon jokes. 

Jacob's eyes go wide at the thought of watching or even hearing another horror movie. 

"NO!! No more horror movies for a while." 

"Why not? I will protect you." 

"Well, I like the cuddling. Let's just watch another movie next time, we can still cuddle." Jacob responds, wrapping his arms around Sangyeon.

"Okay, deal."


	17. Christmas Cookies

The boys love to decorate for Christmas. They love putting up the Christmas tree, stringing lights, and hanging ornaments on the tree. With there being eleven of them, they get the decorating done fast so it is not much of a hassle. The last thing that they do is put the star on top of the tree. 

"Who wants to put the star on top this year?" Sangyeon asks. 

"Can I do it?" Eric responds. 

"Sure, just let me get the ladder first." 

"You don't have to get the ladder, hyung. I can help him." Juyeon says. 

Juyeon lifts Eric up so that he can reach the top of the tree, allowing him to gently place the star there. 

"Thank you hyung." Eric says, as Juyeon puts him down. 

"The tree looks beautiful. You all did such a great job." Jacob praises, as he enters the dorm.

"Hyung, did you get all of the stuff to bake cookies?" 

"Yes, I got everything. Now we can bake some cookies if you guys are ready." 

The boys are definitely ready for cookies. 

"Haknyeon, don't eat raw cookie dough! You could get sick." Jacob scolds. 

"But it takes forever for the cookies to bake." Haknyeon whines. 

"Just wait a little longer, the first batch will be done soon." 

"Hyung, look at these cute snowmen and reindeer that I cut out." Changmin says. 

Jacob compliments Changmin and Chanhee for doing a good job rolling the dough and cutting out the shapes. 

When the cookies are cool, it is time to start decorating them. Sangyeon and Jacob build the gingerbread house while the others decorate the people and other shapes. 

"It is so hard to put these walls together." Sangyeon says. 

"You need to use more icing sweetheart."

Jacob takes the piece from Sangyeon and it sticks to the other piece with ease. 

"How do you do that without breaking them?" 

"You just need a gentle touch and a lot of icing. Here, try to put this other wall on." 

Sangyeon puts icing on the entire side of the wall and firmly places the walls together. 

"It worked." 

"See? You did it right." Jacob smiles. 

Once the walls and roof are on, Sangyeon and Jacob decorate the house with icing and candies. 

"Now you guys can put the cookies around the house to set up the scene." 

They put gingerbread people, reindeer, and snowmen around the house to complete the Christmas scene. A photo is taken afterwards to make sure that the cookies can be eaten and don't go to waste. 

"That reminds me, everyone put on your Christmas sweaters so we can take the photo." Jacob says. 

"But you said we could play in the snow." Sunwoo whines. 

"I know, but we'll do that right after the photo. I promise."

The members all put on their matching Christmas sweaters and pose for the photo. 

"Okay, smile." 

The boys all smile, waiting for the camera to flash. 

"When will it take the picture?" Kevin asks, after a minute goes by. 

"My face hurts."

"It should have taken it by now." 

Kevin and Chanhee go to the camera and look at what Sangyeon has done. 

"You set it to five minutes, not seconds." They point out. 

"Oops." 

Chanhee and Kevin fix the issue and the photo is finally taken. 

"Awww, that's a cute picture." 

"Now we can play in the snow?" 

The first activity in the snow is making a snowman. 

"He is going to be a chubby snowman, huh?" Sangyeon asks Eric, who is adding more snow to the body. 

"Yeah, he needs to be as big as possible." 

The snowman does end up being pretty wide and fairly tall when he is completed. 

"I think that we have used all of the snow out here." 

"Not all of it." Jacob says, before he throws a snowball at his boyfriend. 

"Jacob!" Sangyeon yells, before he fires a snowball back. 

This, of course, leads to a snowball fight. It lasts until they all get tired and decide to head home. Just as everyone is about to go to sleep, Younghoon makes a suggestion. 

"Can we all sleep out in the living room tonight? That way we could all admire the tree that we decorated today. Please, just for tonight?" Younghoon begs. 

All of the members agree to this, so they end up sleeping in a circle on the living room floor with tons of blankets wrapped around them. Each of them tells the other good night and I lub you before going to sleep. 

"I really should get back at you for throwing that snowball at me." Sangyeon mentions. 

"It was just for fun Sang Sang. We all had a good time because of that. I had to start the snowball fight, the others wouldn't have thrown a snowball at you unless I did it first." 

"And why is that?"

"Because they don't want to throw things or start a fight with their big, scary hyung." Jacob answers. 

"What? I am not scary, and you are younger than me, just like they are." 

"I know, but it's different. I'm your boyfriend, so I can get away with a lot of things." 

"No you can't, I scold you just like I do to the others." 

"Not all the time. You always let me wear your clothes and don't try to guilt me into giving them back." 

"That's only because you look so cute in them." 

Jacob giggles at Sangyeon's comment and then suggests that they go to sleep now.

"Alright cutie, love you." 

Jacob replies with a love you too and gives Sangyeon a good night kiss. 


	18. Birthday X-Mas

Jacob and Sangyeon are about to leave the dorm to go shopping one afternoon, but then Eric stops them. 

"Where are you guys going?"

"Shopping." Jacob answers. 

"Can I come?" 

"No, we're shopping for you." Jacob tells him. 

"Oh. Is it because my birthday is coming up?" 

"That reminds me, we're going to just forget about your birthday and go straight to Christmas." Sangyeon says. 

"What?! We aren't going to celebrate my birthday? It is just going to be ignored?" 

"Don't be so dramatic kiddo. Now, we are going to get your Christmas/birthday presents." 

"NOOOOO!!" Eric yells, as they leave. 

"Eric, keep it down! We are trying to get our beauty sleep!" Jaehyun yells. 

Sangyeon and Jacob go to the shopping center to get gifts and supplies for Eric's birthday party. 

"Eric seemed so crushed about what we told him. He really loves his birthday." Jacob points out. 

"Which is why this plan is great. His birthday will be a surprise because he will think we won't do anything on that day." Sangyeon responds. 

"What kind of party should we throw for him?" 

"Let's throw him a Pokemon party, he seems to really love that. Especially that rock character." Sangyeon says. 

"He will love that." 

Sangyeon and Jacob go to the party supplies store first and luckily, the store has a Pokemon party package, so they buy that and move on to buying gifts for Eric's birthday. 

The next day, Eric is very grumpy about how his hyungs have been ignoring his upcoming birthday. 

"Everyone, guess what special day is coming up soon?" 

"Christmas!" 

"No! My birthday." Eric responds. 

Everyone goes back to conversing in the practice room. 

"You guys are so evil!"

Later, that same day, Sangyeon and Jacob are watching television together when Eric complains again. 

"Hyungs! Can we please celebrate my birthday? We don't need a party or anything. I just want acknowledgement, a congratulations." 

"We told you to just wait until Christmas."

"You guys are evil hyungs. I'm going to run away and join a group who won't let Christmas overshadow my birthday." 

"Okay kiddo." Sangyeon replies. 

"I mean it, I'm going." 

"Bundle up, it's cold outside." Jacob advises. 

They know Eric would never actually leave, he just goes to his room instead. 

When it is Eric's special day, he just wants to lay in bed. Chanhee climbs down the bed and taps Eric. 

"Eric, wake up." 

"No."

"You don't want breakfast?" 

"No." Eric answers, putting his earbuds in and turning on some music. 

Chanhee leaves Eric laying on his bed, with a blanket over his head and facing the wall. Since Eric just wants to stay in bed all day, this gives the boys the perfect opportunity to set up the party. 

By noon, Eric is still in his bed, so Juyeon goes to get him. 

"Eric, wake up." 

Eric was asleep, he wakes up to see Juyeon holding a Pokemon birthday cake. Eric's face lights up. 

"Juyeon hyung! I knew I could always count on my favorite hyung." Eric says, hugging Juyeon. 

"Happy birthday, Eric." 

"Thank you." Eric says, hugging tighter. 

"You know, you shouldn't spend your birthday alone. Come out to the living room so you can be with all of us." 

"I don't want to be with the others. They are meanies." 

"No they're not. Follow me to the living room and come see." 

Once they enter the living room, the others start singing happy birthday and Jacob lights the candles. 

"Make a wish." 

Eric closes his eyes and blows out the candles, they all clap and cheer. 

"I thought you guys were going to disregard my birthday." 

"How could we pass over such an important day? We were just pranking you earlier." Jaehyun explains. 

"Yeah, we put your birthday gifts under the tree, you can open them now." 

Eric opens his gifts, which include: hats, stuffed animals, gummy candy, and lots of sweaters. They want to make sure their maknae is well dressed and warm. 

"Thank you guys." Eric says. 

"No problem." Younghoon says, pinching Eric's cheek. 

"Now that you opened your gifts, we have some fun games prepared just for you." 

"Can we play hide-and-seek?" 

"That is what I had planned first. Do you want to hide or seek?" 

"Hide." Eric decides. 

Sunwoo ends up being the seeker. He starts counting and everyone hides. Eric hides under the sink in the kitchen and waits for Sunwoo. When Sunwoo comes around, Eric tries really hard to hold back laughter. Either Sunwoo didn't hear him, or he lets Eric win, because Eric is the last one to be found. 

"Eric wins!" 

Just then, the doorbell rings. 

"That must be your birthday dinner." 

Sangyeon answers the door to get the food.

"I got your favorite pizza." 

"And I'm going to make you some of your favorite noodles." Chanhee adds. 

Eric is so happy he could cry. Pizza and his favorite noodles. The boys really do love him. They even feed him and wipe his mouth during dinner.

After dinner, they go to one of Eric's favorite places, the arcade. 

Eric beats all of them at every game they play, mostly because they let him win. 

At night, Eric thanks each and every one of the boys before he goes to bed. 

"Good night, Eric." 

"Stop growing up so fast." Jacob adds as they tuck Eric in. 

Eric smiles in response and then tells them both good night before they exit the room. 

In their room, Sangyeon reflects. 

"Eric really is growing up so fast. I remember when I first met him. He was still in middle school and even shorter than he is now." Sangyeon says. 

"Yeah. Well, he is a man now." 

"Whoa, don't go that far. He will always be maknae Eric to me. No matter how old he gets." Sangyeon replies, smiling at how well Eric has grown. 


	19. I Saw Hyung Kissing Santa Claus

It is Christmas Eve and Sangyeon and Jacob are out last minute Christmas shopping. 

"Don't forget to wear your Santa costume when you put the gifts under the tree tonight." Jacob tells Sangyeon.

"What? Why?"

"Because Eric still believes in Santa and I don't want to crush his dreams." Jacob explains. 

"Fine. I wouldn't know how to explain myself if he woke up and saw me putting presents under the tree instead of Santa." 

When they get home, Jacob keeps the others busy by baking cookies while Sangyeon wraps gifts. 

"Hyung, what cookies should I leave out for Santa tonight?" Eric asks. 

Jacob knows that Sangyeon likes sugar cookies. 

"Santa really loves sugar cookies, so you should leave some of those out." 

"Eric, Santa is not real." Sunwoo says. 

"Yes he is!" Eric argues. 

"No he is not."

Jacob tells Eric to brush Sunwoo off and keep believing in Santa if he wants to. 

"Santa is going to loves these cookies. He will say, Eric does such as nice job frosting cookies." 

"I'm sure he will, munchkin." Jacob says, pinching Eric's cheek. 

Later that day, the boys watch Christmas movies. 

"Can we watch Rudolph?" 

"No, let's watch Spongebob." Changmin blurts out.

"We can watch both."

During the movie, Jacob gets his cuddles from his boyfriend that he loves so much. He even almost falls asleep, that is until Q starts singing along to This Christmas Feels Like The Very First Christmas To Me at the top of his lungs. 

"Hyung, can I have more hot chocolate? Please?" Haknyeon asks, with a cute begging face. 

"Sure."

Sangyeon takes the mug from Haknyeon and fills it up with more hot chocolate.

"Here you go."

"Thanks hyung." 

During the Spongebob Christmas special, the part where Squidward makes fun of Spongebob after Santa doesn't show up comes on. 

"Sunwoo is just like Squidward." Eric points out. 

"And Squidward knows what he is talking about because Santa is fake." 

Eric sticks his tongue out at Sunwoo. 

After the movie, it is time to go to bed. At around one in the morning, Sangyeon and Jacob get up to put presents under the tree. 

"Let me check on Eric first."

Jacob goes to make sure that Eric is not awake waiting for Santa. He opens the door to see Eric under the covers. As Jacob gets closer, he sees Mr. Cuddlesworth on the floor, so he picks him up. Jacob quietly places the bear in Eric's open arms and creeps out of the room. What Jacob does not know is that Eric was pretending to be asleep. Once Eric knows that the coast is clear, he takes his bear and they sneak out towards the living room. He hides behind a nearby wall and peaks his head out. 

"Santa!" He thinks, as he sees Santa putting gifts under the tree.

Then, Eric realizes that Jacob is there too. 

"Jacob knows Santa?" 

"You did a great job with these gifts." 

"I can't take all the credit. I did have little help." Sangyeon responds. 

"Yeah, but there are a lot of us, so it is still a lot." 

"Speaking of presents, I have a special gift for you." 

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until Christmas day, but I do have a gift I can give you now."

"Which is?" 

"A kiss." 

Sangyeon leans in and kisses Jacob. Jacob puts his arms around him and pulls him closer. Eric gasps, shocked at the sight. 

"Did you hear that?" 

Jacob turns towards Eric's direction, and Eric runs to his room before Jacob can see him. 

"Oh my god, Jacob is cheating on Sangyeon with Santa." Eric says to himself and his bear. 

Eric climbs into bed and shuts his eyes when he hears approaching footsteps. Sangyeon and Jacob come over to his bed. 

"Good, he is asleep." Eric hears Jacob say.

Then they leave the room. 

When Christmas morning arrives, the maknaes all wake up first. They all have to wake up the older members. Eric's members are Sangyeon and Jacob. 

"Hyungs, wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Eric says, jumping into their bed. 

Jacob gets up first. 

"Are you excited to see what Santa brought for you, kiddo?" Jacob asks. 

Eric remembers what he saw last night, but pushes it away and answers with a yes. Sangyeon then wakes up too.

"Eric, you're up. Did you sleep well last night?" 

"Yeah, like a baby." 

They eventually all gather in the living room to open gifts. After that, it is time to have breakfast. Right before that though, Eric pulls Kevin aside. 

"I have something important to tell you. You know that song I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus?"

Kevin nods. 

"And you know how Jacob is the mom of our group?" 

He nods again. 

"Well, that song happened to me last night." 

"You saw Jacob kissing Santa?" 

Kevin doesn't exactly know what to say, so he just scolds Eric for being up late and then walks away like nothing happened. 

"What were you doing up that late anyway? It was probably just a dream." Kevin says, before walking away. 

As the day goes on, Eric can't take it anymore. He needs to know why Jacob kissed Santa. 

"Jacob hyung, do you love Sangyeon hyung?" Eric questions, during dinner suddenly. 

The members are all confused. 

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" 

"It's just that.... I saw you kiss Santa last night. Are you cheating on Sangyeon?" 

Jacob laughs nervously, he does not know what to tell Eric. He can either keep Santa alive and be declared a cheater or he can crush Eric's dreams and say that Santa is not real. 

"Eric, we need to tell you the truth." Sangyeon begins.

"Santa is not real. Last night, I dressed up as Santa and Jacob helped me put the presents under the tree." 

"Finally!" Sunwoo exclaims. 

Eric is speechless. So that is why Santa looked like Sangyeon. How could he not know? 

"Are you upset?" Jacob asks.

"No, I'd be more upset if you were cheating on Sangyeon, so I am happy that I know the truth. Also, can we do something?" 

"What?" 

"I wanna take a picture with Santa!" Eric answers. 

"Awww, of course we can take a picture. After dinner though, so eat up kiddo." 

Eric nods and starts eating his dinner faster so they can take that photo later. 


	20. A Wonderful Winter Weekend

"Did you enjoy Christmas?" Sangyeon asks Jacob, as they sit in the living room together while the others are in the kitchen eating dessert. 

"Yes, thank you so much for the necklace. It's beautiful." Jacob answers.

"I have one more gift for you. Wait here and I will go get it." 

Sangyeon goes to their room and takes a key out of a drawer, then goes back to Jacob in the living room.

"Here you go." Sangyeon says, handing Jacob the key.

"Oh. Is this a charm?" 

"No, it's a key to a cabin in the woods that I rented for us this weekend, so we can have some alone time." 

"Really? Just you and me?" 

"Yes Jake Jake, just the two of us for the entire weekend." Sangyeon replies, kissing Jacob.

"Noooo!" 

They stop kissing and see that Eric is now in the living room with them. 

"What's wrong kiddo?" 

"You guys are leaving?" 

"It is just for the weekend. We will be back when you wake up on Monday and Jaehyun and Younghoon will be in charge while we are gone." 

"Well, okay. I hope you guys have fun." 

On Friday evening, Jacob and Sangyeon start getting ready to leave. Before they go, they say goodbye to the members. 

"Goodbye hyungs." Eric says, while hugging them both tightly. 

"See you later munchkin." 

"You guys be good while we are gone." 

By the time they arrive, the sun is setting. 

"Surprise!" Sangyeon, says as he opens the door to the cabin. 

The cabin has a living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and bedroom. 

"Whoa, this is amazing sweetheart." 

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let's unpack and get ready for bed. It is getting late." 

They put their things away and get ready for bed before laying down.

"I'm so happy that we can finally have some alone time." Jacob says, as they lay in bed facing each other. 

"I know, now we can do this."

Sangyeon leans in and kisses Jacob. Jacob melts into the kiss. Alone time means they can kiss for longer since they won't be interrupted. Jacob loves how soft his boyfriend's lips are and Sangyeon loves Jacob's mango lip balm. When they break the kiss, they gaze into each other's eyes. 

"You are so beautiful Jake Jake." Sangyeon blurts out. 

Jacob blushes. 

"Are you blushing?" Sangyeon asks. 

Jacob turns on his other side. 

"You are! I can still make you blush! Can't I, my little angel?" 

Jacob does not respond, so Sangyeon continuously kisses Jacob's face while telling him to turn around. 

"No." Jacob giggles. 

"Fine, we will just sleep like this then." 

Sangyeon wraps his arms around Jacob and pulls him close to his chest. He can smell his hair, that conditioner he loves so much.

"I love the conditioner that you use. It smells so nice. I love mangoes." 

"I know, that is why I use it, because I know how much you like mangoes." 

"You sneaky little bunny." Sangyeon chuckles.

"Well it worked, because now you are my boyfriend." 

"I love you for more than the fact that you smell like mangoes."

Jacob turns around to face Sangyeon and asks him what else he likes about him. 

"I like your gentle voice, your caring nature, your soft hair, and those big brown eyes." 

Jacob can't help but blush at the compliments.

"You are so cute." Sangyeon says. 

"Well, do you know what I love about you?" Jacob responds. 

"What sweetheart?" 

"I like your smile, your voice, your leadership, and your jokes." 

Sangyeon smiles, especially at the joke part, because he appreciates that Jacob actually likes his cheesy jokes. He then takes Jacob's hand, placing a kiss on the back.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

They kiss goodnight and go to sleep. 

The next day, they go to the store to get groceries. After buying the groceries and putting them away, Sangyeon suggests that they play in the snow. 

"We can go sledding." 

"That sounds fun, I'd love to go sledding with you." 

They get the sled and go out to a nearby hill. 

"Here honey, you can be in front and steer. You're better at it." 

Jacob gets on the sled and Sangyeon gets behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They push the sled off with their feet to gain speed and stop once they start picking up speed down hill. Sangyeon tightens his grip around Jacob. It is the same grip that Jacob has on Sangyeon when they watch scary movies. Sangyeon is only a little bit scared though, he trusts Jacob to steer correctly. Which he does, and they make it to the bottom of the hill safely. 

"Let's go again!" 

They go down the hill seven more times before getting tired. 

"Here Jake Jake, sit on the sled and I'll pull you back to the cabin." 

Jacob tells Sangyeon that he doesn't have to, but Sangyeon eventually convinces him that he is alright and Jacob even has fun being pulled by Sangyeon. 

"Faster, Sang Sang!" Jacob exclaims, while throwing a snowball at Sangyeon's back. 

"We're almost there, calm down Jakey. You sound like the maknaes when I pull them home on the sled." 

A couple minutes later, they are now at the cabin. Sangyeon throws a snowball as soon as they get there. 

"What was that for?" Jacob questions.

"For earlier."

Jacob throws a snowball back at him and they end up having a snowball fight. 

"Okay Jacob, time to stop and start making dinner." 

"Already? Can't we just keep playing in the snow a bit longer? We can have a late dinner." 

"Okay. What do you want to do?" 

"I want to build a snowman with you." Jacob answers, as he starts gathering snow. 

Jacob builds the body while Sangyeon works on the head. Once both parts are done, they place the head on top of the body together. 

"He looks great. Now, I'll go get the sticks and you can get the carrot." Sangyeon says. 

Jacob goes inside and gets a carrot for the nose and Sangyeon returns soon after with sticks for the arms and rocks for the face. 

"He is alive." 

They stand back and admire their work before going inside to start dinner. 

"What's for dinner sweetheart?" 

"Steak and vegetables." 

"Can I cook the vegetables?" Jacob asks.

"Of course. I don't think the steak would go too well if you chose that instead." Sangyeon teases. 

"Hey, I'm not that bad at cooking. The steak might be over or under cooked, but at least it is edible either way. It's not like it is chicken." 

"I know angel." Sangyeon says, giving Jacob a kiss on the forehead. 

Jacob gets to work washing vegetables while Sangyeon cooks the steaks. 

"Sangyeon, what do I do with the vegetables now?"

"Just cook them in this pan sweetie." 

Jacob takes the pan from Sangyeon and begins to cook them. 

"You did a good job with these vegetables Jakey." Sangyeon says, as they eat dinner together. 

"Well thank you, you did a nice job with the steak and setting up this candle light dinner. It's so romantic." 

"I'm happy you like it sweetheart. Now, say ahhh." 

Jacob opens his mouth and says ahh, allowing Sangyeon to feed him some steak. 

"Now, I feed you too." Jacob responds, feeding his boyfriend steak as well. 

They spend the majority of dinner feeding each other and then they have ice cream for dessert. 

"Time to start getting ready for bed." Sangyeon says, as he puts the ice cream back in the freezer. 

"Already?" 

"Yes. What? Are you not tired?" 

"Just a little, I guess." Jacob yawns. 

"Come, let's get ready for bed and then relax." 

After getting ready for bed, Sangyeon and Jacob lay in bed watching television. As Sangyeon is flipping through the channels, Spongebob comes on. This instantly reminds them of Changmin and of course the boys pop into their minds. 

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Jacob blurts out.

"Probably good for the most part, they haven't called at all. I knew I could trust Younghoon and Jaehyun." Sangyeon replies. 

Jacob snuggles closer to Sangyeon's chest. He can hear his calm heartbeat, which soon puts Jacob to sleep. Sangyeon notices that Jacob is pretty silent, so he turns to him, now seeing that he is asleep in his arms. 

"And you said you weren't that tired?" Sangyeon chuckles. 

Sangyeon turns the television off before going to sleep as well. 

The next morning, Jacob wakes up first. He wiggles out of his sleeping boyfriend's grasp to look at him. 

"Wake up my handsome prince." Jacob whispers, caressing Sangyeon's cheek. 

"Jake Jake, it's too early to get up. Let's sleep in today, please." 

"Alright. We rarely ever get the chance to sleep in, so let's take advantage of this." Jacob agrees, snuggling back up to Sangyeon. 

They sleep until noon. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jacob asks.

"Cereal."

"Me too. I'll go get us some." 

Jacob pours cereal for both of them and brings it back to Sangyeon in bed.

"You got me breakfast in bed? You really are an angel." 

"Do you want to do anything in particular today sweetheart?" Sangyeon questions.

"Not really. What do you have in mind?" 

"I was thinking that we could stay here and relax today, before we have to go back to the dorm tomorrow morning," 

"I like that idea." 

"What do you want to do first?"

"Let's build a fort." Jacob replies. 

They set up the fort in the living room. Sangyeon gathers all the blankets and Jacob gets all the chairs from the kitchen. 

"This is going to be the best fort ever!" 

"As long as I can be with my snuggle bunny, then I know it will be very comfy." Sangyeon says. 

The forts is built with lots of pillows for the floor to make sure it is extra cozy. Once it is finished, they get inside and cuddle. 

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Sangyeon says. 

"Sure, I will go get the music." 

Jacob goes to the bedroom to get his phone and puts on Pandora to listen to whatever the station plays. He gives one earbud to his boyfriend and puts the other in his own ear before laying his head back on Sangyeon's chest. The station goes through about ten songs before they fall asleep together. 

When they do wake up, it close to dinner time. They don't want to put too much effort into making dinner, so they make a pizza with pre-made dough. 

"Remember, just put enough sauce to cover the dough because we care more about..."

"The cheese." They say together. 

An entire bag of mozzarella cheese is sprinkled on the pizza. Next, come the toppings. Which end up being bacon and pepperoni. 

"Now, we put it in the oven." 

They eat the pizza for dinner and then have ice cream for dessert again. 

Later into the evening, Jacob and Sangyeon take a nice relaxing bath together. The bath is very warm, has vanilla scented bath soap, bath beads, and the room is lit by candles. 

"Sangyeon, I know that we have taken baths and showers before, but this is so much different. It is really romantic and calming." 

Jacob is right, instead of taking a shower together to speed up the shower process of twelve members, they now get to enjoy a peaceful bath and can take their time to just be with each other. 

"You know baby, after mango, vanilla is one of the best scents ever." 

"I beg to differ." Jacob argues. 

"What?"

"I think lavender is better."

"You do? There's lavender soap in the cabinet. I can redraw the bath-" 

"Honey, you don't have to do that. I love the bath already. Thank you so much for taking me on this beautiful vacation with you. I love you."

"I love you too." Sangyeon replies, giving Jacob a kiss. 

" I have a little surprise for you Jake Jake." 

Sangyeon leans over the tub and opens up the nearby mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of sparkling apple juice and two glasses, pouring juice into both of them. 

"Here you go angel."

"Thank you sweetheart." 

"There is one more surprise in this fridge." 

Sangyeon takes out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. 

"Open up." 

Jacob opens his mouth and Sangyeon feeds him a strawberry. Then Jacob feeds him one.

"I have something for you, close your eyes." Jacob tells Sangyeon. 

Jacob puts soap suds on his boyfriend's face.

"Now you really look your age." Jacob teases. 

Sangyeon does the same to Jacob.

"So do you." Sangyeon snaps back.

"Hey, I'm not as old as you."

"I'm only a few months older than you, not much. Besides, you love older men, don't you?" Sangyeon replies, tickling Jacob.

"Sang Sang, stop it, that tickles." Jacob giggles. 

"I love that laugh so much." Sangyeon says, before placing kisses on Jacob's neck. 

Sangyeon kisses up Jacob's neck until he reaches his mouth. Jacob immediately pulls him closer so that they can kiss for a few minutes. 

"We should do this more often." Sangyeon comments, after breaking the kiss. 

"What, the kissing or the bathing together?"

"All of it. We should have alone time like this every winter. It could be our special annual trip."

"Really? Oh my gosh Sangyeon, I would love that." Jacob answers. 

"Then it is settled, every year for the rest of our lives we will have a winter vacation." Sangyeon agrees. 

They stay in the bath until the water starts to get cold, and then they get ready for bed. 

"Well. it is time to go back tomorrow." Sangyeon says, facing Jacob as they lay in bed together. 

"Yeah, I'm excited to see the boys, but I will miss this alone time that we had together. It was really fun."

"I know, but we will have even more chances like this in future, I promise. We will at least have alone time for our anniversary." 

"I can't wait. Goodnight Sang Sang, I love you."

"Goodnight Jake Jake, I love you too." 

The next morning, Sangyeon and Jacob pack up their things and drive back to the dorm. They open the door to see everything is thankfully in order and there is no mess. They go to each room to check on everybody and they are all still asleep, except Eric wakes up when he hears the door open. 

"Hyungs!" He exclaims, as he sees them in the doorway.

Eric goes over to them and hugs them both. 

"Did you guys have fun?" 

"Lots of fun kiddo, were you guys good to Jaehyun and Younghoon?" Sangyeon replies. 

Eric nods.

"You guys missed so much while you were gone. I have to fill you in on what happened." Eric says. 

Knowing that Eric's recall of what happened over the weekend will very extensive, Jacob suggests to him that he tell them over breakfast. 

"Okay, but it will be very funny." Eric assures, as he follows his hyungs to help them make breakfast. 


	21. Leader Log

After an intense dance practice, all the members are tired. It is at this rare moment of absolute peace that Sangyeon can write in the diary that Jacob got him. It says diary on the front of it, but Jacob likes to call it Sangyeon's captain log. 

Dear diary, 

This is my first time writing in here since Jacob gave you to me for Christmas. I have some peace and quiet for now because all of the boys are exhausted after practice. Here, let me tell you how it went today. We started off with our usual stretches. Which is one of my favorite parts because I get to hold hands with Jacob as we stretch. His hands are so soft, despite the weather right now. After that, we moved onto the actual dancing. We have been practicing for weeks now, so we all know the moves, but it is still pretty tiring. Practice was the usual, the only thing that was out of the ordinary was that Juyeon almost got hurt. He landed on his hand weird, but thankfully it was just a little sore. Gosh! These kids needs to stop worrying me so much! I know that it may seem like I am over reacting to a minor fall, but I just worry about them so much. I just need to make sure they are all careful. Speaking of the boys, Jacob and I took the maknaes to go sledding a couple of days ago. They practically begged us, and we just can't say no to any of the boys, especially the maknaes. We took them to their favorite hill that we having been taking them to since Eric was still in middle school. We mostly raced each other. I had Haknyeon, Jacob had Sunwoo and Eric. Our team won most of the races. Jacob just can't push both of those maknaes fast enough I guess. On the way back home, they started getting restless, so I told them to calm down if they wanted hot chocolate, that made them behave. I really am getting the hang of this maknae care. They still have their bratty moments, but we can handle them. 

"Sang Sang." Jacob interrupts. 

Sangyeon puts his blue pen down and asks Jacob what's going on. 

"Do you want to go on a little walk?" 

"Sure, just let me finish up here and I will be right out." 

"Okay." Jacob smiles, before leaving the room. 

I'm going to have to start wrapping this up, Jake Jake just asked me to go on a walk with him. I can't wait to hold those soft hands again. Oh! I need to tell you about the trip that we went on. I took Jacob to this log cabin and we had a great time. We went sledding, built a snowman, made pizza, and took a bath together. It was so cute when he was proud of himself for cooking the vegetables correctly. He had this huge grin on his face and said "Really? You think I did a good job?". It warmed my heart to see that he was so happy over something as simple as cooking vegetables. I know that I am going to have to be the one to cook for him all the time, I already cook for all of them now. I don't mind it at all though, cooking is actually fun to me, especially when Jacob helps me. I love spending time with him. I would spend every second with Jacob, I would spend the rest of my life with him. I don't want to keep prince charming waiting, so I will end it here and write to you later. 

Sangyeon puts his pen down and closes his diary before putting it away in its secret hiding place. Which is in his pillowcase. 


	22. Cloudy

Jacob and Sangyeon have a meeting at the company, so they are unable to pick Eric up from school. Since Sunwoo is the closest to his school, Sunwoo is sent to get Eric after school. 

"You have your umbrella, right? I heard that it might rain." Sangyeon says.

"Yeah." Sunwoo replies, as he gets books from his locker. 

"Good. Have fun at school, lub you." 

"You too hyung." Sunwoo hangs up. 

Have fun at school? Yeah right. Recently school has been horrible for Sunwoo. Today alone he has had two tests and has one more before the day is done. He also has a lot of projects due soon. That plus writing raps and learning dances has made for a lot of work and stress. 

As soon as school is over, Sunwoo goes home. Wanting to get away from school as soon as possible. Wait. What about Eric?

Eric is exactly what Sangyeon asks Sunwoo about when he returns. 

"I'm home."

"Hey Sunwoo."

Sangyeon realizes Eric's absence. 

"Where is Eric?" 

Sunwoo's eyes widen as he now knows that he forgot to get Eric. 

"Ummm...."

Moments later, Eric walks in soaking wet. 

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" Jacob asks, as he walks by and spots Eric.

"I walked home in the rain."

"I thought you told Sunwoo to go get him?" Jacob says to Sangyeon. 

"I did. Jacob, go take care of Eric while I talk to Sunwoo."

"Come on Eric, I'll run you a bubble bath and then you can put on some warm jammies." 

"Didn't I tell you to pick up Eric?" 

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. You said that you would do it, you lied to me. Now Eric might get sick because of you. This is all your fault." 

"What?"

"You know it is. Now go to your room, you're grounded." 

Sunwoo stomps off to his room, slamming the door.

The next couple of days, Sangyeon's attention goes to the other maknaes. Even Haknyeon.

"Seriously?! He is older than me!" 

Is this part of Sunwoo's punishment? Because it sure succeeds in making him jealous. Sangyeon plays games with them, builds them a fort, and takes them out to play baseball. Eventually, Sunwoo can't take it anymore and he lashes out. He is walking into his room when he sees Sangyeon and the other maknaes having a tickle fight. They look so happy with their hyung. 

"You guys are such babies! You are overly attached to Sangyeon! Why don't you just grow up?!" 

"Sunwoo, that was completely uncalled for. Go to your room right now."

"Fine! I don't want to be out here anyway. I hate you!" Sunwoo yells, before slamming his bedroom door. 

Sangyeon lets that soak in. Hate? Does Sunwoo really hate him? He decides to go to Jacob to discuss his feelings. 

"Jacob, can I talk to you about something?"

"What's wrong?"

"Sunwoo just told me that he hates me."

"He doesn't mean it. He is probably just stressed and is trying to deal with his frustration."

"Really?" 

"I bet. Don't take it to heart. He will calm down and apologize." 

Jacob begins to pet Sangyeon's hair to calm him down. 

"Would a nap help you?" 

Sangyeon nods and they go to their shared bed to take a nap. During this nap, Sunwoo sneaks into their room. He sees that his two oldest hyungs are sleeping and notices that Sangyeon's wallet is on the nearby drawer. He sneaks over, but Jacob sleepily wakes up as he reaches for it.

"Sunwoo? Is that you?"

"No. This is a dream. Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"Alright." 

Jacob snuggles back against Sangyeon's chest and sleeps. Now Sunwoo grabs Sangyeon's wallet and takes $50 from it. 

When Sangyeon wakes up, he sees that it is almost time to start making dinner. 

"Jake Jake, wake up."

"What time is it?" 

"Four thirty."

"Already?" 

"Yeah. Do you want to help me make dinner?" 

"Sure. Let's get dressed first and then lay here until five o'clock." 

A while after they stay laying in bed, there is a knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

"Hyungs!" Haknyeon and Eric exclaim, as they open the door.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to wake you." 

"We weren't sleeping, we are just laying here. What do you guys need?" 

"Can we have some money to go to the arcade?" Haknyeon asks.

"Sure." 

Sangyeon gets up to get his wallet, but he opens it to find nothing. 

"I could have sworn I had fifty bucks in here earlier. Where did it go?" 

Jacob ends up giving them the money instead. 

"Be back in an hour."

"We will, thank you hyung." Eric responds, before they exit the room.

"I wonder where that fifty went." Sangyeon ponders. 

"You probably just spent it. Come on, let's cuddle for another few minutes." 

Once it is time for dinner, Sangyeon gives Sunwoo his dinner in his room.

"Here is your dinner, Sunwoo." Sangyeon says, placing the plate next to his bed. 

After dinner, Jacob goes to the room to sneak Sunwoo some Jell-O.

"Sunwoo. I snuck you some Jell-O for dessert. Don't tell Sangyeon though." Jacob whispers, as he walks towards Sunwoo's bed. 

Sunwoo doesn't respond. 

"Sunwoo? Are you mad at me? Sangyeon was the one that punished you, I think he was a little too hard on you to be honest. I will talk to him about it, so don't worry. Hyung will make it all better." 

He still does not answer. Jacob notices that Sunwoo has not touched his dinner at all.

"Have you been sleeping all this time? Wake up sleepy head." 

Jacob yanks the blanket off to see that Sunwoo is not there.

"Oh my gosh!" Jacob screams.

Sangyeon and the others run into the room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" 

"Sunwoo.... is gone." Jacob reveals. 

"What?!" 

"I think he ran away some time before dinner. His dinner is still here and he is gone. He ran away from home." 

"We need to find him." 

They make a plan to find Sunwoo. Four of them go one way while the other four go another way. Jacob and Sangyeon stay at home in case Sunwoo returns. As soon as the others are gone, Sangyeon starts crying. He rarely ever does this, so Jacob is concerned. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm just worried about Sunwoo." Sangyeon admits. 

"This is all my fault. I was too hard on him and drove him away." Sangyeon continues. 

"Sangyeon, it's okay."

"No it is not. I made him run away and now anything can happen to him."

A bunch of negative scenarios suddenly flood Sangyeon. 

"What if we never find him? What if he gets kidnapped? What if evil fans find him?!"

Sangyeon begins to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Then he faints. 

"Sangyeon!"

Jacob checks Sangyeon's breathing.

"Thank goodness, you are still breathing." 

Jacob lays Sangyeon on his back on the floor. Jacob sits next to him. 

"Sangyeon, are you awake yet?" Jacob asks, tapping Sangyeon's shoulder. 

Sangyeon slowly opens his eyes to see Jacob leaning over him, fanning him with a fan that has Younghoon's face on it. 

"Jacob, what happened?"

"You fainted." Jacob explains, stroking Sangyeon's hair. 

"How long ago?" 

"About a minute ago. Here, have some water." 

Jacob gives him a cup of water that was sitting on the table. It doesn't matter who was drinking it, they all share anyway. Sangyeon drinks the water and attempts to get up, but Jacob stops him. 

"You have to rest here for a while. You can't get up too quickly, we don't want you having another episode." 

"Okay. I guess I just got so worked up over Sunwoo." 

"I know honey, but it's alright. The boys will find Sunwoo and bring him back home."

"Thanks for calming me down Jakey. I love you."

"I love you too." Jacob says, placing a soft kiss on Sangyeon's forehead.

"Now, just lay here and relax." 

"Will you sing to me?"

"You want me to sing to you?"

"Please?"

Jacob says yes and sings lullabies to Sangyeon. 

Meanwhile, the boys are wandering around and texting Sunwoo to find him. 

"He isn't answering any of his texts, he probably turned his phone off." 

"Where could he be?"

"Let's take the bus and find him!" Eric exclaims, running towards the bus stop. 

"Eric! Get back here! We do not need two lost maknaes!" Juyeon calls after him. 

They all chase after him. Once they catch up, they realize he has found Sunwoo. On a bench by a bus stop. 

"Sunwoo, we finally found you. Let's go home." 

Sunwoo actually gives in and they walk home, making sure to call the others and inform them that Sunwoo has been found.

When they arrive back home, Jacob and Sangyeon are sitting on the couch. Sangyeon tries to get up quickly, but Jacob stops him. 

"Slowly." Jacob cautions. 

Sangyeon gets up slowly and walks over to Sunwoo, hugging him tightly. 

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried about you." 

Sunwoo hugs him back. 

"How about the two of you talk while the rest of us get ready for bed?" Jacob suggests.

The rest of the members leave Sangyeon and Sunwoo in the living room. 

"Do you want to tell me why you ran away?"

Sunwoo sighs before telling Sangyeon the truth.

"I ran away because of how you treated me. You grounded me for forgetting Eric even though it was just one mistake. Then you were giving all the other maknaes more attention than me and it made me jealous. I know that I act mature most of the time, but I want attention from my hyungs too. I've just been so stressed with school and everything, I really wanted and needed that attention too." Sunwoo says, with tears streaming down his face. 

"Sunwoo, please don't cry. I'm sorry I was hard on you. You're not grounded anymore. Why couldn't you just tell me instead of worrying us all to death?" Sangyeon responds, wiping Sunwoo's tears away with his thumb. 

"I don't know. I just didn't want to talk about it." 

"Sunwoo, you can always talk to any of us about anything. We won't judge you, you know that. Right?"

Sunwoo nods.

"Good. I'll start giving you all that attention you missed out on. Go get ready for bed so I can read you a bedtime story."

"Okay. Also.... I'm sorry for what I said earlier hyung. I don't hate you, I lub you." Sunwoo responds. 

"I know, I lub you too." Sangyeon says, hugging Sunwoo. 

That night, Sangyeon sits in bed with Sunwoo and reads him one of Eric's stories. 

"Thank you hyung." 

"You're welcome." Sangyeon replies, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

As Sangyeon is about to leave, Sunwoo stops him.

"Yes?" 

"Ummm....nevermind." 

"Are you sure?"

"Well.... can you stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course, let me go get something first." 

Sangyeon brings back Sunwoo's special blanket, his has bears on it. 

"Are you sure Jacob hyung won't miss you?"

"Of course not, it's for you." 

"Hyung?"

"Huh?"

"I have this for you." Sunwoo says, handing Sangyeon the fifty dollars that he took earlier. 

"What?! You took my fifty dollars?!"

Sunwoo nervously chuckles before telling Sangyeon good night and placing his head on the pillow. 

Sangyeon is about to continue to scold him, but he is glad that Sunwoo was honest and gave his money back, so he just ends up going to sleep too. 


	23. Under The Weather

In winter, it is pretty common to get sick. So when the maknaes bring the cold home from school one day, nobody is really shocked. They all help them get better, which leads to almost all of them getting sick as well. All except for Sangyeon. At least, that is how it seems at first. By the time Sangyeon's cold is coming the colds of the other members are now leaving. 

He wakes up one morning not wanting to hit the alarm due to muscle aches, a fever, fatigue, and a splitting headache. However, he powers through anyway and proceeds to wake everyone up. Today they have early morning practice. Great, just what Sangyeon needed on a day like this. Jacob and Kevin have to go to film Simply K-Pop, leaving Sangyeon without his caring boyfriend. If Jacob was here Sangyeon would tell him about his cold so at least someone would help him lead and also cut him some slack. 

"Hyung, can I have a piggyback ride?" Haknyeon asks, during their first break.

"Maybe another time kiddo. How about you go ask Jaehyun?"

Sangyeon would like to give him a piggyback ride, but right now he would rather just lay on the cold practice room floor. He almost drifts off to dreamland, but Changmin snaps him out of it. 

"Okay guys, let's get back to work."

Sangyeon gets back up and gets in position. He actually keeps up with the routine, but he is so exhausted. His head is pounding, his body aches, and it feels like the middle of July to him even though it is winter. As soon as they stop after going over the dance once more, Sangyeon drops to his knees. He is breathing really hard and lays on the floor. He is the only one who is clearly drained. Sangyeon may be the oldest, but he can always keep up with the boys, so his behavior concerns them. 

"Sangyeon hyung, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You look really tired."

Chanhee puts his hand on Sangyeon's forehead.

"You're burning up, hyung." He states.

"No, I'm fi-"

Sangyeon is cut off by a sudden wave of nausea, so he runs to the bathroom and throws up. The others come in soon after. 

"Hyung, I think you should go back to the dorm and rest." Younghoon suggests. 

"What?!" 

"You're sick, and you have it really bad. You need to go home and rest so you can recover."

The boys are right, if he rests he can get better faster and get back to work, so he gives in. 

A manager drives Sangyeon home. He enters the dorm and manages to put on his pajamas before going to bed. He lays there, uncomfortable, not wanting to get up and get medicine even though he needs it. Thankfully, he doesn't have to because Kevin and Jacob come back to the dorm several minutes later. Sangyeon hears them speaking to each other in English. Jacob enters the room and gasps upon seeing Sangyeon. 

"Honey, what happened? Why aren't you at practice? Are you hurt? Did you break something?" Jacob questions, clearly worried. 

"Jakey calm down. I'm just sick, so they sent me home."

"Oh my gosh. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." 

"Hey Jacob, are you ready to-"

Kevin pauses when he sees Sangyeon. 

"Oh no, did Sangyeon catch the cold too?"

"Yeah, but it won't last long. I am taking care of him." 

"Do you need any help?"

"Thanks, but I will be fine. Go have fun at practice." 

Kevin tells them both bye before heading off to the company. 

"Did you take medicine yet?"

"No, I feel so weak." 

"I'll bring it for you. Then I'll get you some tea." 

Jacob comes back with the cold medicine and hands Sangyeon a dosage. He isn't difficult like the younger ones are, so he takes the syrup without complaints. 

"The tea should be ready soon sweetheart." Jacob says, kissing Sangyeon on the cheek. 

Sangyeon gags as if he is going to puke.

"What? You don't like my kisses anymore?" Jacob pouts. 

"No, I love your kisses. I've just been nauseous, I threw up at practice. That was why they sent me home." 

"Well the medicine should help with that. Then the tea should help you get some rest." 

Jacob goes to get the tea from the kitchen. 

"Drink up." Jacob says, handing Sangyeon the mug. 

"Thank you, Jakey." 

Sangyeon takes a sip, enjoying the warm tea and sweet honey. 

"It tastes nice." Sangyeon sniffles.

"Is you nose stuffy honey?" 

Sangyeon nods, so Jacob gets the vapor rub. He unbuttons the top buttons on Sangyeon's pajama top before rubbing some on his chest. 

"Hopefully this will help. I'll set up the humidifier so it isn't so stuffy in here." 

After Jacob sets up the device, Sangyeon finishes his tea and goes to sleep. Jacob watches over him during this time. Sangyeon sleeps pretty peacefully for the first hour and a half, but after that he starts tossing and turning. 

"No! No, get away from me! Stop it! Stop it!" 

Sangyeon bolts awake, eyes now wide open. 

"Sangyeon, what-"

Before Jacob can finish his sentence, Sangyeon wraps his arms around him. 

"Jacob, I had such a horrible dream. A ghost came up behind me and scared me. It had a rope and tried to choke me to death." Sangyeon says, as he holds onto Jacob tightly. 

"It's alright sweetheart, calm down. You're safe now, nothing can hurt you." 

Sangyeon eventually calms down and Jacob brings him some ice water. 

"You probably had a fever dream, just give the medicine some time to kick in and you'll feel better soon." 

"Jacob can you tell me a story? It might help me calm down." 

"Sure."

Jacob tells Sangyeon the story of when he took Eric and Sunwoo to get ice cream. 

Halfway through the story, Sangyeon falls back asleep. Soon after, the others come back home. Jacob goes out to greet them and to tell them to be quiet.

"How is hyung doing?"

"He is sleeping right now, so I really need you guys to be quiet. Or at least lower the volume a little more than usual." Jacob tells them.

"Okay, we'll try not to be too loud." 

To avoid waking their sick leader, the boys occupy themselves with activities such as reading, watching television, and sleeping. Once Jacob is sure they'll be silent, he goes to check on his boyfriend. He sees that he is still sound asleep, so Jacob sits next to him to monitor him. By the time Sangyeon wakes up, it is close to dinner time. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, my blistering headache is gone, so that makes me feel much better. I'm also not nauseous anymore." 

"That's good, pretty soon you will be healthy again." 

"Jacob, can you rub some ache cream on my arms? My muscles feel sore." 

"Sure honey."

Jacob gets the icy hot from the bathroom cabinet.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My arms and chest." 

Jacob has Sangyeon take off his shirt to reach said areas. As Jacob is rubbing the icy hot on, he realizes that Sangyeon seems to flinch whenever he brushes his stomach by mistake.

"Are you ticklish there?" Jacob asks, as he now tickles Sangyeon. 

"Jacob, stop that." Sangyeon giggles.

Jacob continues to tickles Sangyeon. He has done the same to Jacob before, so it is Jacob's time to get his revenge since he finally found Sangyeon's tickle spot. Sangyeon grabs Jacob's hand to stop him. 

"Come here."

Sangyeon pulls Jacob down and starts kissing him. During this time, Jaehyun enters the room with Changmin and Sunwoo. 

"Whoa! Shield your eyes kids." Jaehyun says, with his hands over their eyes.

"We were not doing anything." Sangyeon responds.

"I was just putting this ache cream on Sangyeon's muscles." Jacob adds.

"Okay, we will go with that story." Jaehyun chuckles. 

"We came to ask if you wanted any soup. We're going to start making dinner." Changmin says. 

"Or are you still nauseous?"

"No, I'm feeling a bit better. It would be great if you made me some soup." 

"Okay, let's go kids." Jaehyun announces, as the three of them leave the room.

Jacob is about to get up, but Sangyeon stops him.

"What's wrong Sang Sang?"

"Stay with me. I want cuddles and I need company." Sangyeon whines. 

Jacob thinks it is so cute when Sangyeon is clingy like this, so he wastes no time in saying yes. 

"Alright, put your shirt back on. I don't want you getting chilly."

"Yes honey." Sangyeon replies, buttoning his shirt back up.

Sangyeon lays down and pats his chest.

"Your favorite spot is open." He tells Jacob.

Jacob lays down and rests his head on Sangyeon's chest. Sangyeon wraps his arms around Jacob and kisses his forehead. 

"Seems like you are starting to get better now." 

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"It is the least I could do. You took care of all of us when we were sick."

Minutes later, they return with the soup.

"Thank you kiddos." Sangyeon says, as they hand him the soup. 

"No problem, get well soon."

When they leave, Sangyeon turns to Jacob with a wide smile on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"Will you feed me? Please?" Sangyeon says, with a pout.

"Alright." 

Jacob picks up the spoon and tastes the soup to make sure it is not too hot. The temperature is perfect, so Jacob feeds Sangyeon a spoonful. 

"Is it good?" 

"Yes." 

Sangyeon ends up eating all of the soup. 

"Promise you won't puke it up?" 

"I promise. I don't feel like throwing up anyway." 

"Well them, I will leave you to get some rest." 

"No!" 

"What? Are you in pain sweetheart?" Jacob responds.

"Not now, but my heart will be if you leave. I need you." Sangyeon tells him.

Jacob smiles at Sangyeon's words and goes to bed with him. Sangyeon sleeps until bedtime. 

"Okay Sang Sang, time to get up and get ready for bed."

"No." Sangyeon whines, snuggling up to Jacob. 

"Yes it is. Come on, I drew a bath for you so you better hurry up before it gets cold." 

"You drew a bath for me? Awww, you really are the best boyfriend ever. Okay, I will get up." 

Sangyeon gets into the hot bath and it feels great. His nose clears and his body aches seem to melt away. Then, Eric suddenly enters. 

"Eric, what are you doing up still?"

"I was about to go to sleep and realized that I forgot to put my ducks out to dry." Eric answers, grabbing the rubber ducks from the side of the tub. 

"Night night hyung, lub you." Eric adds, before he leaves. 

"Lub you too, kiddo." 

Sangyeon goes back to relaxing, enjoying the bath until it gets cold. He drains the water and gets dressed before returning to his room. 

"Sangyeonie, you are just in time for your tea. This should help get you to sleep, it's chamomile." 

Sangyeon accepts the drink and lays in bed. Jacob pets his hair and tells him stories as he lays in bed drinking the tea. A short while after finishing the tea, Sangyeon falls asleep. 

"Good night, Yeonie." 

Jacob kisses his forehead, noting that it is no longer very warm. 

The next morning, Sangyeon wakes up feeling better. His nose is running and he has a cough, but he will take that over the headache and nausea he had yesterday. Jacob then enters the room. 

"You're up! I brought you a smoothie from breakfast. It's mango and strawberry." Jacob says, handing Sangyeon the cup. 

"Thank you Jakey." 

"How are you feeling today?" 

"Better than yesterday that is for sure." 

"That's amazing. Do you think you feel good enough to get out of bed today?" 

To be honest, Sangyeon does feel like he can get out of bed. Does he really want to though? Jacob takes such good care of him. He gives him undivided attention, tells him stories in that sweet and soft voice of his, feeds him, draws him baths, and makes him delicious smoothies. 

"I think I just need one more day to recover." Sangyeon replies. 

"Okay. I'll go get another dose of medicine ready." 

Medicine may be gross, but it is worth it for Sangyeon to be pampered like this. 


	24. The Other Canadian

Sangyeon comes back from the grocery store one evening. The rest of the members are already home because they left right after practice while Sangyeon went out to run some errands. 

He enters the kitchen to see Jacob cleaning the fridge, so he decides to surprise him. 

"Hey Jakey, did you miss me?" Sangyeon says, tapping Jacob on the butt. 

He yelps and hits his head on the shelf. When he turns around, Sangyeon realizes this is not Jacob.... it is Kevin. 

"Owww, Sangyeon hyung you scared me." Kevin says, rubbing his head. 

Sangyeon is in shock, his eyes are wide and he is frozen. Uh oh, this is not his boyfriend who he just playfully tapped on the butt. 

"I...uhh...."

Sangyeon just runs away without saying anything else. He goes to his room and shuts the door. 

"Oh my god, I touched Kevin. What am I going to tell Jacob? They are best friends, this won't go over well. Maybe I shouldn't say anything, but I probably should tell him the truth." Sangyeon rambles. 

In the kitchen, Jacob walks in to have his usual mid-afternoon cereal. 

"Hi Kevin."

"Hey Jacob."

"Are you wearing my pants?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, I'm just borrowing them. They are really comfy. Except.... well, these pants lead to a little mishap."

"What do you mean?"

"I was cleaning the fridge and Sangyeon thought that I was you, so he slapped me on the butt." 

"What?!" Jacob responds, and he ends up pouring too much cereal into the bowl. 

"It was just an accident. He seemed really embarrassed about it and ran away." 

"This is what happens when you wear my pants." Jacob jokes. 

"It's not my fault your boyfriend thinks all Canadians look the same."

Jacob laughs at this and so does Kevin. 

Later that night, Jacob hears about the incident from the man himself.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something." He begins.

"What is it?"

"I accidentally tapped Kevin on the butt because I thought he was you." 

"I've heard." Jacob replies. 

"What?"

"Kevin told me earlier."

"Jacob I am so sorry. It was an accident, he was wearing your pants. You know, the ones the are kind of snug and fit you perfectly?" 

"I know how much you like those pants. Sangyeon, it's okay. It was just an accident." 

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I was overreacting."

Sangyeon does calm down, but only for a while. At dinner the next day, he is a total mess. He sits across from Kevin at the table and avoids all eye contact. At one point, they both reach for the salt and their hands touch. Sangyeon quickly pulls his hand away and looks down. 

"Sangyeon, what's wrong?" Jacob says, handing his boyfriend the salt after Kevin is done with it. 

"Nothing." 

"Well if nothing is wrong, I guess you wouldn't mind doing dishes with Kevin and me after dinner." Jacob says. 

"Of course not." 

Sangyeon is just as awkward while doing dishes. He stays close to Jacob and does not say much. Jacob can feel the awkwardness between the two, so he decides to do something about it.

"We need to settle this." Jacob says

That night, Jacob brings Kevin to their room to talk things out.

"You know guys, this is not that big of a deal. It's not like you kissed or anything. If something like that had happened, you would both be in big trouble." Jacob begins, with a sharp glare. 

Jacob continues to glare at them with a straight face until Sunwoo calls his name.

"Jacob hyung! Can you bring me some chocolate milk?"

"Just a minute munchkin." Jacob calls back. 

Jacob leaves to room to tend to the maknae. This leaves Sangyeon and Kevin shocked. How can Jacob go from menacingly staring at them to lovingly caring for Sunwoo in just a matter of seconds? It makes sense though. Jacob is so nice, he probably has a lot of pent up anger that you would not want to mess with. 

"Okay, so back to our meeting. I really think you two need to talk this out so that Sangyeon can get this off his chest and go back to normal." 

Sangyeon sighs in order to relax before he begins. 

"Kevin, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I was an accident. You know I don't view you romantically at all, I just thought you were Jacob." Sangyeon explains.

"Sangyeon hyung, I know it was a mistake and I forgive you. I guess I should give you a heads up the next time I borrow your boyfriend's pants." 

All three of them laugh and then group hug. There is no longer any tension or awkwardness, it is finally back to normal. Kevin tells both of them good night before going back to his own room. 

"I'm glad we finally settled that. I feel so much better now." 

"Now, you just have to make sure that you more careful to avoid mixing me up with Kevin. Or is he your favorite Canadian now?" Jacob teases.

"You know you will always be my favorite. You're my Canadian prince."

"And you are my Korean prince." Jacob replies, before he kisses Sangyeon. 


	25. Annie

"Wakey wakey, Jakey. I made you some bakey." Sangyeon says, as he wakes Jacob up. 

"You are so cheesy."

"I know, but you still love me. That is why we have been together for a year. Now come on, I made breakfast for you."

Sangyeon kisses Jacob's forehead before leaving and then Jacob follows him out. For breakfast, Sangyeon has made heart shaped pancakes, bacon, and eggs. 

After having breakfast together, they open up gifts. 

"I can't wait for you to see what is inside." Sangyeon says, as he hands Jacob a red gift bag. 

Inside the bag, he finds a picture of a log cabin attached to a letter. 

"Hey, this looks like the cabin we went to."

Jacob reads "Thank you for purchasing" and then realizes what this is. 

"Oh my gosh, you bought the cabin?!"

Sangyeon nods. 

"Sang Sang, that is amazing!" Jacob exclaims, as he hugs his boyfriend tightly. 

"I can't wait to go there with you again." 

"How about two weeks from now? We'll have some free time then." Sangyeon says. 

"I love this gift so much. I hope you like my my gift too."

Jacob hands Sangyeon a black rectangular box. Inside is a necklace that is half of a guitar. 

"This necklace is beautiful." 

"Can I put it on you?" Jacob asks. 

"Here you go." Sangyeon replies, handing Jacob the necklace. 

Jacob unhooks the necklace and gets behind Sangyeon to reattach it. 

"Now I can show you the other half." Jacob says, pulling an identical necklace out from under his shirt collar. 

"It's a couple necklace, when you put the two together the magnet connects them and it becomes a whole. I got the one shaped like this because we both like to play guitar and it looks really nice." Jacob explains, as he touches his half to Sangyeon's. 

It clicks, making the guitar complete. 

"Awww, you know we complete each other."

"We sure do. I love you, Sangyeon."

"I love you too, Jacob."

"I have another gift for you later today. We're going to have dinner together tonight and it is going to be very romantic." Jacob tells Sangyeon. 

Later that day, Sangyeon and Jacob go out to eat.

"Hey I remember this place. We took Eric here for his birthday because he wanted to feel grown up, but he still ended up ordering chicken fingers and french fries." Sangyeon comments, as they sit down at the table. 

"I know. They have the best steak, but he still wanted chicken fingers, that was just too cute." Jacob smiles. 

When the waiter shows up, they both order the steak and lobster dinner. 

"This candle light dinner is so romantic Jacob. You look beautiful tonight." 

Sangyeon kisses Jacob's hand. 

"Thank you sweetheart. You look handsome too. Is that the shirt that I got you for Christmas?" 

"Yeah, it's so nice and soft." 

Their food soon comes and they continue talking. 

"We should go to the river and look at the stars in the sky after this." Sangyeon suggests.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What? Are you afraid of the dark? Don't worry, I will protect you."

Jacob chuckles.

"I know that you will protect me. You are my big, strong boyfriend." 

Following dinner, they go to the river and sit on a bench to enjoy the night sky. 

"It's such a beautiful night out."

"Yeah, we should stargaze more often." Jacob responds, laying his head on Sangyeon. 

"This date was great, Jake Jake." 

"I was hoping you would like it. You know, I have a way we can end this night perfectly." 

"What is it?" Sangyeon questions.

"Let's go home and have ice cream and cookies before bed." 

"Oh my gosh, let's make an ice cream sundae!" 

When they get back home, they shower together and then make the sundae. They get chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream. Putting a scoop of each in the bowl. Then they drizzle chocolate syrup on top, put cookies on the sides, and add whipped cream. 

"Say ahhh." Jacob says, moving the spoon towards Sangyeon. 

Sangyeon feeds Jacob some too, but it is such a big scoop that some gets on the side of his mouth. 

"Sangyeon, you know that was too big of a scoop." Jacob giggles. 

"I really thought you could eat it. Sorry honey." Sangyeon responds, wiping Jacob's mouth. 

Once the sundae is done, they finally decide to go to bed.

"Tonight was so much fun Sang Sang."

"I know. Happy anniversary Jacob, I love you."

"I love you too." Jacob replies, giving Sangyeon his good night kiss. 


	26. The Battle of '98

Vocal practice is usually a peaceful time for the boys, but one day it ends in a pretty serious fight. 

The members all come together after taking a break to work on their next song. 

"Kevin, you should go higher on that part." Chanhee tells him. 

"I think it is good the way it is." 

"But it would be better if you went higher." Chanhee replies. 

"I think know what I am doing, Chanhee."

"Okay, if you want to sing it wrong then go ahead."

"I'm doing it right. What do you know anyway? I'm a better vocal than you." Kevin snaps. 

"What?! You wish. I can sing way better than you and you know it."

"Okay guys, let's calm down." Sangyeon interrupts.

"No. Chanhee is trying to tell me that he sings better."

"Because I do."

"No, you sing like a chipmunk." Kevin says, before leaving the room. 

"At least I can sing!" Chanhee responds, also leaving the room. 

The other nine members stay in the room, staring at each other. 

"Whoa, what was that?"

"They will be fine, they just need time to calm down." Sangyeon says. 

They sure are taking a while to calm down. At dinner that evening, Kevin and Chanhee do not interact with each other, except for glaring. 

"Hyung, can you pass the salt?" Eric asks.

Kevin and Chanhee both reach for the salt.

"He obviously wants me to hand him the salt." Kevin says.

"No he does not. I am his favorite."

"No you are not. I am, and he wants the salt from me."

"I am his favorite. We share a room together and I start his bubble bathes for him. So give me the salt."

"No, you give me the salt."

They fight over it until it eventually falls and breaks. 

"I've lost my appetite." Chanhee says, before going to his room. 

"So have I." Kevin announces. 

The two of them slam the doors to their rooms. 

"This doesn't seem good. Yeonie, I think we should do something about this." Jacob says to Sangyeon. 

"They will be okay, they just need a little more time. For now, let's clean up this salt." 

"And do not put it in your soup." Sangyeon says to Eric, reading his mind. 

When twenty-four hours pass, they find themselves doing vocal practice again. They all hope this has been enough time for Kevin and New to calm down or at least forget about it. 

"Look what the cat dragged in." Kevin says, as Chanhee enters the room.

"I wish I had a cat to put in your face, since you're allergic." 

"How dare you! You know what Choi Chanhee, fight me like a man! Let's have a high note battle right here right now." 

"Like you could beat me, Kevin Moon."

"Of course I can, I'm a main vocal too." 

"But I am the main vocal. So bring it on, second best." 

Kevin starts the battle off. Even though it is a battle, it is not violent so nobody does anything to stop it. They just watch it happen and hope it will end peacefully. It's just a high note battle. What could go wrong? Chanhee hits a very high note and everyone is sure that he has won, but Kevin tries to go higher. Unfortunately, it results in his voice cracking and then the sound stops. 

"Oh my gosh. Kevin, did you lose your voice?" Jacob asks. 

"Yes." He replies, so hoarse they can barely hear it. 

"Well, I guess you will have to sit out vocal practice for a while so that you can heal properly. That also means no straining to talk." Sangyeon tells him. 

Vocal practice is a little empty without their other main vocal. It is obvious that they are missing something whenever the chorus comes around and they all try to blend together. It doesn't sound awful, it just doesn't sound the same. As Kevin sits and watches the others sing, he knows that he has to get back at Chanhee . So he comes up with a plan for revenge. 

That afternoon, Kevin sneaks into Chanhee's room and steals his favorite Patrick toy. He gets a pair of scissors and cuts off his arms, legs, and the top of his head. Then he leaves it in New's room for him to discover. 

"Oh my god! Patrick!" Chanhee shrieks, when he sees the toy. 

New goes to confront Kevin in the living room. 

"I know what you did." Chanhee says to Kevin.

Kevin gives Chanhee a confused look and then smiles. 

"I'm not dumb, I know you cut up my toy."

They then get into an argument, which is Chanhee yelling at Kevin and Jaehyun speaking for Kevin. 

During all of this arguing, Jacob and Sangyeon are in their room having a mini picnic. 

"These sandwiches are so small." Sangyeon states, as he picks up a triangle shaped sandwich with ham and cheese in it.

"I can't put a whole bunch of filings in them, dinner is going to be soon. I don't want you to spoil your appetite." Jacob explains. 

"That is true, it is fun either way since you make nice sandwiches."

"Thank you, and this is even better because it is so peaceful in the house right now. The maknaes had their after school milk and cookies so they are finally asleep, it is nice and quiet." Jacob adds, feeding Sangyeon a grape. 

"How dare you disrespect Patrick?!" Chanhee yells.

"Kevin says it is because you obviously started it." Jaehyun answers for Kevin. 

"It was fun while it lasted." Sangyeon sighs. 

"Let's go see what that is about." 

Jacob and Sangyeon go out to the living room to see the arguing continuing. 

"Hey fellas, can we keep it down? The maknaes are trying to nap." Sangyeon interrupts. 

"Kevin destroyed my stuffed toy, he is pure evil!" New yells. 

"Hyung!" Eric calls out, now awake.

"Dang it." Jacob says, going to check on Eric.

"That's it guys. I thought you two could be mature and work this out, but it looks like we have to step in. We will all settle this tomorrow. Now, go to your rooms and don't bother each other."

Kevin and Chanhee stomp off to their rooms. Once Jacob gets Eric back to sleep, he and Sangyeon talk to Kevin and Chanhee. 

"Chanhee, you really need to apologize to Kevin." Sangyeon says. 

"I will never say sorry to that devil. He ruined Patrick." 

"Chanhee, it is just a toy."

"So you are on his side?"

"I'm not on any side. I just think that this whole dispute is out of hand." Sangyeon explains.

"I just want to take a nap." Chanhee says, getting under his covers. 

Sangyeon sighs and leaves the room. Meanwhile, Kevin and Jacob talk about the same thing. 

"Kevin, you really need to settle this with Chanhee." 

Kevin writes down his response. 

"No! He does not deserve my apology or anything else. This is all his fault!"

"Kevin, don't play the blame game. You guys are taking a small argument too far."

Kevin writes again.

"He is the one being a drama queen. Tell him that he can duck off. I will never forgive him." 

Now it is Jacob's turn to sigh and leave the room.

"Well, looks like Chanhee is too stubborn to apologize."

"So is Kevin, we'll have to do this the hard way."

The hard way involves locking Chanhee and Kevin in a room the next day so they can talk it out. 

"Here Kevin, write down what you want to say." Jacob says, sliding a notepad under the door. 

"Well, see you guys later." Sangyeon says, walking away from the door with his boyfriend.

"Hyungs, this isn't funny. Come back here and unlock this door." Chanhee responds.

There is no response. Kevin and Chanhee sit on opposite sides of the room. Chanhee soon gets bored of staring at the wall and goes over to Kevin to see what he is up to. He discovers that he is drawing something, of course. 

"What's that?"

"It is a calico cat." Kevin writes.

"It's cute." Chanhee comments. 

"Thank you." Kevin writes.

Chanhee suddenly remembers what he said to Kevin about cats earlier and it makes him feel guilty. 

"I'm sorry about saying that I wanted to put a cat near you. I didn't mean it, I would never want to harm you." 

"I know. I'm sorry for ruining your Patrick." Kevin writes in response.

"It's okay, I can always get a new one, but most importantly.... I'm sorry for making you lose your voice." Chanhee tells Kevin. 

"It will come back. We should have never had this silly fight. Want to be friends again?"

Chanhee answers with a hug. 

"Best friends."

A few seconds later, Jacob and Sangyeon come in.

"Finally! You two made up!"

"Were you guys outside the door this whole time?"

"No. See that cat plush over there?"

They nod.

"It has a camera in it." Sangyeon elaborates. 

"We watched the whole thing from the room next door."

Everyone is glad that Chanhee and Kevin have finally made up and things are back to normal. Kevin buys Chanhee a replacement Patrick and Kevin's voice thankfully does come back. 


	27. Scammed

Sangyeon and Jacob are in the living room with the maknaes one night, since Sangyeon allowed them to stay up a little late. The three of them are sitting on the floor in front of the television while Sangyeon and Jacob sit on the couch. Sangyeon is awake, but Jacob is asleep with his head on Sangyeon's chest. Once the cartoon goes on commercial, the maknaes start going crazy. 

"Oh my gosh, it's Mario Kart!" 

"It looks like so much fun!"

"I know, I wish we had it."

"You guys want that game?" Sangyeon questions.

"Well, yeah. It looks like it is so much fun and we like playing games together. It is so hard to find the game over here though, so we were just going to wait until next year to get it." Haknyeon explains. 

"I'll get it for you guys right now. You guys have been so good lately, you deserve a reward."

They all thank Sangyeon for the offer and accept it. 

"You're welcome. Now, time for bed kiddos." 

They tell each other good night before heading off to their rooms. 

"Jakey, wake up." Sangyeon whispers to Jacob. 

"What? Is it time to go to bed already?"

"Yes. I'm surprised that the maknaes didn't wake you up."

"Oh, I think I dreamed that. What was that about?" Jacob responds.

"I'm going to get them Mario Kart, they seemed so happy when I told them I would."

"Isn't that game hard to find over here now? I can just get it for them when I go to Canada if they want it so badly."

"I know, but I should at least try to get it for them, they deserve it. Come on, let's go to bed now." Sangyeon says, getting up.

Jacob just continues to lay there.

"Jake Jake, come on."

"Carry me." Jacob says, with his arms out. 

Sangyeon smiles and picks Jacob up.

"You're my lazy angel, aren't you?" Sangyeon says, carrying him to their room. 

The next day, Sangyeon goes to the store to look for the game, but there aren't any. Luckily, as he is leaving the building a man in an alley helps him out. 

"Hey buddy."

Sangyeon turns around to see a man who looks to be in his thirties. He has on a trench coat and sunglasses. 

"Ummm, can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you. Do you want to buy your kids a copy of Mario Kart?" 

"They are technically not my kids, but they are pretty close, and I do want to get them that game." 

"I got a great deal, ten dollars less than what the stores sell it for."

Sangyeon thinks about it. This man seems normal and the case does have the title.

"Okay." He responds, handing the man thirty dollars.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man says, handing him the case. 

When Sangyeon returns home, he tells the maknaes he got the game for them. They thank him and run excitedly to the game console. 

"What's all the excitement about?" Jacob asks, as he enters the room.

"I got them the game."

"You really found it? How?"

"A man in an alley sold it to me, and for ten dollars less than the store was selling." 

"A guy on the street?"

To Jacob this sounds shady. His gut feeling is confirmed when they put the game in. 

"M & M's Kart Racing?" They read aloud, as they see the start screen.

"It is probably just a typo, press continue." Sangyeon tells them.

Sure enough, the game is actually M & M's Kart Racing and not Mario Kart. 

"Oh my gosh, that man in the alley tricked me!" Sangyeon realizes. 

"It's okay hyung, we still love the game." Sunwoo says. 

'I'm so sorry guys, I really thought it was the game." Sangyeon states, before going off to his room. 

He lays in bed, thinking. How could he have been tricked like that? Than man seemed nice enough. Well, at least now he knows that the world can be a cruel place and that he should not trust people in alleyways. 

That night, Sangyeon has a nightmare that the man takes something more important to him than money, which is the members. The man kidnaps them in a van, and Sangyeon wakes up before he can see what happens next. 

"Sang Sang, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Jacob asks, as he wakes up. 

Sangyeon just nods. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I had a dream that the guy who scammed me kidnapped you guys."

"Honey, are you still hung up on that game?"

"I guess so." 

"You are overthinking this whole thing. The babies loved the game and love the effort you put in for them even more."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. It looked like they were having fun when they were playing it earlier. They are grateful to have such a nice leader like you that would get them any game they want. It doesn't matter if it is the exact same game, you got them a racing game, so they are not upset with you." 

Sangyeon sees that Jacob is right, so he agrees with him and thanks him for calming him down.

"They didn't even seem upset about the game either. I bet they'll get good use out of it." 

The maknaes really do love the game, and so do the other members. They play it after school and encourage others to play with them.

"Okay boys, time for dinner." Sangyeon announces, when he enters the living room. 

"Can't we play one more game?" Eric responds. 

"Fine, but only one more game." Sangyeon tells them, with emphasis on the word one. 

"Thank you hyung." Sunwoo smiles. 

"I get to be blue this time."

"I call red."

Sangyeon smiles as he walks back to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Jacob asks Sangyeon, as he finishes setting up the table. 

"Playing that game. They really do love it."

"Well, that means we can have some alone time before they come." Jacob says, holding Sangyeon's hand and leading him to the table. 


	28. Bad Boy

The boys are sitting the living room one day, bored. 

"What should we do?" 

"I don't know, sit here and watch more television." Younghoon comments. 

"Let's play a game." Kevin offers, walking towards the kitchen. 

They all follow him to the kitchen. 

"You just spread your hand out and poke the knife between the spaces while singing a song." Kevin explains, as he demonstrates. 

They use a butter knife and agree that whoever can do it without touching their hand wins. As they start playing, Jacob walks in. 

"Hey boys, what's going on?" 

"We're playing a game." 

Jacob sees the knife. 

"No, no, no." He scolds, taking the knife out of Changmin's hand. 

"What are you guys doing? You could get hurt doing this! Are you crazy?" 

"It's just a butter knife hyung, calm down." 

"I will not calm down, this is serious." 

Just then, Sangyeon enters the kitchen. 

"Hi boys." 

"Hyung, your boyfriend is so bossy." Jaehyun says.

"What are you talking about?"

"He won't let us play a game." Eric complains. 

"Because you guys are playing with a knife." 

"Butter knife." Kevin points out.

"Is that true? A butter knife? The one that is not pointy or dangerous?" Sangyeon questions. 

"Yes, but they could hurt themselves if they are too forceful." 

"Jacob, you worry too much." Sangyeon says, with his hand on Jacob's shoulder. 

"Yeah mom, stop babying us." Sunwoo adds.

"I do not baby you guys." 

"Yes you do, we can't do anything if it has a one percent risk of someone getting hurt. You are such a goody goody." Kevin tells Jacob.

The other members all agree with him. 

"What? You ungrateful little brats. I take care of all of you and this is the thanks I get? Sangyeon, do you hear what they are saying? Can you believe this?" Jacob responds. 

"Well, they are kinda right sweetheart. You do monitor them a lot." 

Jacob frowns. Not even his own boyfriend has his back on this one. 

"I'll show you guys. I can be a bad boy!" Jacob protests, before stomping off to his room. 

The next day, Jacob does a complete turn around. It is like someone replaced him over night.

"Jakey, wake up my angel." Sangyeon whispers to Jacob. 

Jacob pushes his hand away and gets up. 

"Don't Jakey me, from now on you call me Jay. Got it?"

"Okay?"

"Good." Jacob responds, leaving the room. 

Sangyeon just stands there, confused. Maybe Jacob woke up on the wrong side of their bed. 

Jacob continues to act differently at practice. He show up half an hour late, with messy hair and wearing all black. He even has on eyeliner.

"Jacob, is that you?" Younghoon asks.

"Jacob? No, call me Jay from now on. Or else."

"Or else what?" Jaehyun asks.

Jacob responds by flipping Jaehyun onto the ground, grabbing one of his arms and holding him down with his foot. 

"Okay, I get it, let me go." Jaehyun whines. 

Jacob lets him go and he runs over to the other members, who are all shocked by what they have just witnessed. Jacob is never rough like this. Whenever they horse around, Jacob never participates, he just has bandages and hugs ready in case anyone gets hurt. 

"So, what are we up to today?"

"Dance practice." Changmin answers.

"Again? I am so sick of that, I think I'm going to skip. See you guys later."

"Jay, you have to practice."

"No. I'm leaving. Anyone what to join me?"

Nobody says anything.

"Of course not, you're all a bunch of wimps." Jacob says.

"Don't you walk out that door." Sangyeon blurts out. 

"Watch me." 

Jacob leaves, not even looking back once. 

"I guess he really is bad now." Juyeon states. 

Jacob even ends up convincing Kevin to be bad, and they skip the next practice together. 

"Where are Kevin and Jacob?" Chanhee asks.

"I'll call Jacob." Sangyeon says.

He dials his boyfriend, waiting for him to answer his phone. 

"What is it?" Jacob answers. 

"Jakey, where are you?" 

"First off, I told you to call me Jay. Don't make me come over there and flip you, because I will. Second, I'm at the skate park with Kev. Why do you need to know?" 

"Because you guys are missing practice right now." 

"I'm sick of practice, I do what I want when I want."

"Sweetheart, this isn't like you. Come on, I know you can go back to normal. Can't you, my cute little cuddle bunny? My Jake Jake." 

Jacob thinks that Sangyeon is testing him to see if he will go back to being good. He almost cracks at the tone of Sangyeon's voice when he uses those sweet names with him, but he gives him a cold response. 

"Stop monitoring me, old man." Jacob says, hanging up. 

"So, what did he say?"

"He hung up." Sangyeon informs them.

"What? You made us listen to your gross lovey dovey talk and didn't even get them to come back?" Sunwoo says. 

At the skate park, Kevin and Jacob hang out. 

"You know, I think that Sangyeon really likes this side of me, especially the new outfit. I sure showed him and the others."

"What? I thought that we were doing this for fun?" Kevin responds.

"We are, but everyone called me a goody goody and now I am showing them who the real goody goody is. So to heck with them." 

"You know, I really don't know how to skateboard to be honest." Kevin admits.

"Neither do I, but that just makes it more dangerous." 

They spend the whole day out, returning to the dorm at night. 

"You guys are finally home." Sangyeon says, as they come through the door.

"Yeah, I told you not to wait up."

"How could I not? I was so worried." 

"You worry too much. We're going to bed now anyway."

"No good night kiss?"

"I'm not your little cuddle buddy anymore." Jacob replies.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?!" Sangyeon asks, worried.

"No. I just....I will kiss you on my own time. Okay, babe?" Jacob answers, leaving. 

Jacob's bad behavior spreads to more than just Kevin. The next day, Eric runs to Jacob for comfort but ends up getting advice.

"Hyung." 

"What do you want brat?"

"Haknyeon hyung keeps hogging the video game console." Eric explains.

"Just punch him and he will get the message. Now scurry, Kev and I are busy drawing tattoos to our arms."

Eric runs off to Haknyeon, who is still playing his game. Eric then goes up to him and punches him right in the arm. 

"Owww! What the heck was that?!"

Sangyeon rushes out to see what the commotion is about.

"What's wrong?" He questions them.

"Eric hit me." 

"Eric , did you hit him?"

"Haknyeon won't share and Jacob hyung told me to."

"Haknyeon, go put some ice on your arm. Sohn Youngjae, come with me." 

They go to the kitchen, where Jacob and Kevin are still drawing on tattoos with sharpie markers. 

"Jacob, did you tell Eric to hit Haknyeon?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

Sangyeon gasps.

"How could you poison this precious little baby's mind?" Sangyeon asks, holding Eric close to him. 

"I'm letting him fight his own battles, not babying him like you do." 

"You are not supposed to encourage violence."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, could you stop blocking our light?"

Sangyeon just huffs and leaves. 

\-- At practice the following day --

"You guys actually showed up today." 

"We just came to let you guys know that you could come watch our stunt." Jacob announces.

"What stunt?"

"We are going to skateboard on the level thirteen course." Kevin tells them.

"What? The level thirteen?"

"But nobody has ever made it on that course, they all end up injured or dead." Eric says. 

"It's too risky."

"Well, we will just see about that. We're bad boys, so we love danger." Jacob says, before they leave.

They cannot be serious. Sangyeon does not believe them at first, but he ends up going to the skate park just in case they do want to put themselves in danger. Jaehyun goes with him. 

\-- At the skate park --

"I can't believe we are actually going to do this." 

"Yeah." Jacob nervously laughs, looking down at the steep ramp drop.

"I don't think we should do this Kevin. We could just lie and tell them that we went." Jacob says. 

"Come on, we can't chicken out now. All we have to do is go down this ramp and then follow the path." 

Before Jacob can think it over again, Sangyeon calls out to them.

"You guys, stop this right now!" 

Kevin and Jacob turn around to see Sangyeon and Jaehyun.

"Honey, you guys can't do this."

"What's wrong with a little danger?" Jacob replies, still pretending to be a bad boy. 

"Jacob, cut the act. I don't like this new side of you at all. I want the old Jacob back. The one that would cuddle with me, help me take care of everyone, would show up to practice, and who had the biggest and warmest heart that I have ever seen." Sangyeon says.

"I know we said that you were a goody goody, but we did not mean it a bad way. It is good that you're like that. You keep everything in order and keep us safe." Sangyeon adds. 

"You mean, you really don't like me as a bad boy?"

"Of course not. I fell in love with you for the real you. The sweet, caring, and gentle man that you are. I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Sang Sang." Jacob responds, hugging Sangyeon.

Sangyeon kisses Jacob. 

"Now, will you guys come back home and promise to never do this again?"

"Yes, I promise." Jacob answers. 

"That's all it takes? A kiss to change you? What is this, a Disney movie?!" Kevin interjects. 

"Kevin, the time for being a bad boy is over." Jacob tells him.

"No it is not, I am going down this ramp and I mean it."

"Kevin Moon." Sangyeon says, with a threatening tone. 

"Fine. I didn't really want to go down it anyway." 

"Come on, you can both have piggy back rides home." Sangyeon says, allowing Jacob to get on his back.

"Kevin, you don't want a ride?" Jaehyun asks.

Kevin crosses his arms stubbornly, but he soon decides that he does want that piggy back ride. 

The four of them walk out of the skate park, to return home safely. 


	29. Farewell Fishy

As Jacob is washing an apple at the kitchen sink, he notices that the pet fish is not moving. He realizes that it is dead, he takes the bowl and shows Sangyeon.

"Sangyeon, I think that Finneus is dead." 

"Oh, it is okay sweetie. Come here." Sangyeon replies, hugging Jacob.

"I'm alright. I'm more concerned about how the maknaes will react. They love this fish so much."

"I know, I remember when they picked him out at the pet store." Sangyeon adds. 

[Flashback]

After Sangyeon informed everyone that they were allowed to get a pet....fish, the only ones who were actually excited were the maknaes. Everyone else wanted a dog, so they let the maknaes pick something since they didn't really care. Sangyeon walked with the four of them to their local pet store. 

"You can pick out any any tiny fish that your heart desires." Sangyeon told them, as they entered the store. 

They ran over to the fish area, and were greeted by the usual goldfish. 

"All of these look the same."

Then, Eric saw the one.

"Look at this one." 

Eric pointed at a multicolored fish. 

"Whoa, what is that?" Haknyeon asked. 

"That's a goldfish." The store owner answered. 

"But it isn't orange." Sunwoo pointed out. 

"Goldfish can be a variety of colors. Some are black, bronze, white, red, or calico. This little guy is a calico goldfish." 

The four of them were fascinated by this fish, this is the one that they want, the one they need. All of them turned to their leader with puppy dog faces and started begging him to get the fish. 

"Okay guys, no need to bring out the big guns, I will buy you this fish. How much is this one, sir?"

"He is twenty dollars."

Sangyeon paid for the fish and the man put it in a container. 

On the way home, Eric suddenly shouted out that he had the perfect name for the fish.

"What is it?"

"His name should be Finneus." 

"That's actually really good." Haknyeon admitted. 

"That is a cute name for a fish, Eric." Sangyeon told Eric, ruffling his hair. 

From then on, the maknaes would hang out with Finneus whenever they had time. He is a fish, however, so he can't do much. This meant that they usually just watched him swim in his bowl and would watch television with him. 

[End of flashback]

"How are we going to tell the maknaes about this?" 

"Let's just keep it a secret and not tell them. We can look for a replacement." Jacob responds, not wanting to break their hearts.

"But we can't lie to them. Plus, these fish are hard to find."

To solve this problem, they ask the others what they should do. 

"What's going on?" Jaehyun asks, as they all sit in the living room.

"Finneus died." Sangyeon explains. 

"Oh no, the maknaes will be devastated."

"About what?" Haknyeon says, entering the living room. 

He notices the lifeless Finneus on the table, and starts crying. Jacob goes over and hugs him. 

"He is gone. Isn't he, hyung?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

Everyone now knows that the others have to know, they will get suspicious if they see Haknyeon so down and he will most likely tell them about it. 

When they return from school later and everyone is gathered in the living room, the truth is revealed to them. 

"What's wrong with Haknyeon hyung?" Sunwoo asks, referring to the boy who is quietly sobbing on the couch. 

"It's about Finneus. I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but he passed away. While you guys were at school, we found him motionless in his bowl. He's gone." Sangyeon explains. 

Eric is the first to cry, and Juyeon is there to comfort him. Sunwoo does not really react at first, he just seems frozen like he is letting the news set in or he is just in complete disbelief. Eventually, he can't hide his pain anymore and he cries with Haknyeon. All of their hyungs are there to make sure they are alright as they process Finneus's death. 

That evening, they have a funeral for him in the bathroom. Haknyeon is the first one to say something about Finneus at the funeral.

"Finneus has been with us since Flower Snack days. He was there when we finally debuted, when we had birthdays, we I graduated high school, he was there for all the happy moments in our lives. I'm going to miss him. I hope that he is happy in that big fish bowl in the sky." 

The bowl is passed to Sunwoo

"I know that I don't always express my emotions that well and I don't know why I do that, but for some reason it was always easy to express them to you. Thank you for listening all those times when I really wanted to get some things off my chest. I promise that I will try to talk more to the hyungs about my problems now and I will try to express my emotions better, for you as a way of thanking you."

Sunwoo hugs the bowl before handing it to Eric. 

"I remember when I saw you at the pet shop, you were a jem. I'm so glad that we met and that we got to create so many memories. I never had a pet before we got you, so I am glad that a fish as amazing as you got to be my first pet. I know that you will be happy in fishy heaven and that you are watching over us. Goodbye, Finneus."

Eric hands the bowl to Sangyeon before he starts to cry into Juyeon's shirt. Then Sangyeon places the fish in the toilet and flushes him, the maknaes favorite fish is now gone. 

Over the next couple of days, the hyungs help the four of them deal with the loss of their pet fish. After some time, they accept it and start moving on, knowing that Finneus lived a full and happy life with them. 


	30. Mischief Making Maknaes

After the death of Finneus, the boys decide to take the maknaes out for a day of fun. Even though they have accepted the death at this point, they still want them to have some fun whenever possible especially after an event like that. The day begins at their local park. 

"Hyung, can you give me a piggyback ride?" Eric asks Juyeon, like usual. 

As soon as Eric gets on, Haknyeon comes over with Jaehyun. 

"Hey, lets race. You and Juyeon hyung and me with Jaehyun hyung." Haknyeon offers. 

"You're on." Eric accepts. 

They race around the park, Sangyeon and Jacob watch all the members from a bench. 

"I like seeing them all so happy." Jacob says.

"Me too. We should take them to the arcade next." Sangyeon replies.

"Younghoon, be careful on the swings. You don't want to hit your head again." Jacob calls out. 

At the arcade, all of the boys enjoy themselves as the two eldest watch over them. 

"What are you playing Haknyeon?" Sangyeon asks, since he has never encountered this game before. 

"A maze game. See, my character has to collect keys and open doors to safe the princess." 

Sangyeon loves seeing him smile, and so does Jacob.

"You sweet sweet boy. We lub you so much." Jacob says, kissing the top of Haknyeon's head.

Minutes later, Eric and Sunwoo come running over to Jacob and Sangyeon while they are playing whack a mole. 

"Hyung! Hyung! Can we make a THE BOYZ sundae?" 

"What's that?" Sangyeon asks. 

"All of us get a pint of ice cream and then we make a huge sundae." Eric explains. 

"Sure, we'll go to the store after this and get ice cream." Sangyeon replies, hitting one last mole and winning the round. 

After eating dinner, they can finally have that twelve pint sundae. It includes flavors such as: strawberry, mint chip, vanilla, chocolate, cookie dough, and cherry. It gets topped with whipped cream and sprinkles before they all eat it together. 

"Hyungs pick good ice cream."

"Well, you guys have good ideas." Changmin replies, poking Eric's cheek. 

They all enjoyed being out for a day of fun together, the next day is spent normally at home. 

Kevin is baking cookies when Sunwoo and Haknyeon walk into the kitchen.

"You're making cookies?"

Haknyeon reaches for the dough, but Kevin stops him. 

"You're not supposed to eat the dough kiddo, it could make you sick."

"Fine."

They pout and leave the kitchen, meeting the other maknae in the living room who is playing video games. 

"What's up with you guys?"

"Kevin hyung won't let us have cookies."

"Cookies?! We need a plan to sneak some then." Eric says. 

"Let's steal them right when they come out of the oven." Sunwoo proposes. 

The others like the idea, so they wait for the timer to go off. Once Kevin takes the cookies out of the oven and leaves, they make their move. All three of them cool the cookies down by fanning them. When they seem cool enough, they grab the cookies and run to the still empty living room so they won't get caught. 

Moments later, Kevin goes to check on the cookies only to see an empty tray. He assumes the babies had something to do with this. 

"Did you guys-. Oh my gosh, you did!" 

Sangyeon hears the yelling and goes to investigate.

"What's going on out here?"

"The babies ate all of the cookies that I made. They snuck them." Kevin explains. 

"Boys, you know you shouldn't take things without asking." 

"We know, but we just wanted hyung's cookies because they taste so good." Sunwoo responds. 

"We're sorry." They all say.

"Do you really like my cookies that much?" 

The three of them nod. 

"Well, I can just bake some more. It's no big deal." 

Sangyeon is glad that the issue has been resolved. If only it had stopped there.

When Sangyeon and Jacob go on a date one night, Jaehyun and Younghoon are in charge. It is easy enough for them to monitor things. Juyeon is in his room reading, Kevin is drawing in his room, Chanhee and Changmin are playing cards, and the maknaes are watching television together with Jaehyun and Younghoon. Eric starts to get bored after a while and turns to Younghoon. 

"Hyung, can we put makeup on you?"

"Not right now, hyung is tired." Younghoon answers. 

"But hyung." Eric whines. 

"I said no."

Eric really wants to draw on Younghoon's face and so do the others, so they go to Haknyeon's room to create another evil plan. 

"We need a way to hold Younghoon down, putting makeup on people looks so fun and I want to do it."

"I know, we need a plan."

They sit there for a while, until they construct a plan. 

Eric goes up to Jaehyun, who is laying on the couch. 

"Hyung, can you listen to this playlist that I made? It is great and I know you will love it."

Jaehyun has a weak spot for the maknaes, so he agrees to without a second thought. 

"Here, put on this mask to enhance your listening."

He takes the mask and sits back as the playlist starts. What Jaehyun does not know is that these are all lullabies that will put him to sleep. Eric waves his hand by his face and calls his name, getting no reaction. Meaning that they can now be sneaky. 

"Younghoon hyung, where are you?" 

Younghoon emerges from his room to see the maknaes are now back in the living room. 

"What's wrong?"

"Can we at least play hide-and-seek with you?" 

"Okay, just one game."

"Here, sit on this chair and close your eyes while counting to thirty." Eric instructs. 

Younghoon sits down and begins counting. As soon as he gets to five, Sunwoo starts to duct tape him to the chair.

"What is going on?" Younghoon questions. 

"You've have just entered our beauty shop and we are going to put makeup on your face." Eric explains. 

"No! Jaehyun, help!" Younghoon screams.

"Tape his mouth too." Haknyeon advises. 

Sunwoo tapes his mouth shut, muffling the screams. 

"Eric, go get Chanhee's makeup kit."

Eric walks into his room, where Chanhee and Changmin are playing a game of go fish. 

"Chanhee hyung, can I borrow your makeup?"

"Sure, it's over there. Just don't use all of it."

Eric grabs the kit and thanks Chanhee before leaving. 

"I got it." Eric says.

Younghoon is no longer squirming, he has accepted his fate. 

"Let's put on eyeliner." Haknyeon says. 

He puts on a decent line around Younghoon's eyes. 

"I want to add pink blush." Eric states. 

He takes the brush and rubs it on Younghoon's cheeks, leaving behind a pink powder. 

"We have to add this cherry red lipstick!" Haknyeon exclaims. 

Haknyeon carefully removes the tape and tries to put the lipstick on neatly, but Younghoon squirms and starts to yell for help again. Making Haknyeon rush and put the tape back on immediately. 

"Let me add one more thing." Sunwoo says, taking the lipstick from Haknyeon. 

He draws a mustache above Younghoon's lips. Haknyeon takes the stick back and admires the bright red color. 

"This is a pretty color. I wonder what it would look like on me."

Haknyeon rubs it all over his lips and then looks in the tiny hand mirror.

"I look good." He says to himself.

"I'm hungry." Haknyeon adds. 

"Me too." 

"Me three."

"Let's go ask Juyeon to make something for us." Eric suggests.

They go to his room to find him listening to music and reading a book.

"Hyung!" Eric yells, waving his hand in his face.

Juyeon removes his headphones and asks what is wrong.

"We're hungry. Can you make us something to eat?"

"But we had dinner earlier. Are you guys really that hungry?"

"Yes, we are growing young boys." Eric answers.

"Well, that is right. How about some fish sticks and sweet potatoes?" Juyeon suggests. 

"Yeah!"

The babies excitedly follow their hyung to the kitchen. 

Once everything is prepared, Juyeon sits them down at the kitchen table. 

"Enjoy. You boys stay out of trouble, all right?" Juyeon says, ruffling Eric's hair before he leaves. 

"Thank you." They all say. 

The maknaes happily enjoy their meal, all while Jaehyun is passed out on the couch and Younghoon is tied to a chair. 

Moments later, Sangyeon and Jacob return. 

"We're home." Jacob calls out, as Sangyeon helps him take his coat off. 

Haknyeon and Eric run to them for a hug. 

"Hello boys." Sangyeon greets them. 

Jacob notices the lipstick they now both have on. 

"Did you two cutie pies get into Chanhee's makeup?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. We are pretty maknae boys." Eric says. 

"Yes, you two look very adorable." Jacob replies. 

Their exchange is interrupted by Younghoon's screams. Jacob looks over and sees him in the chair, so he and Sangyeon run over to him.

"Younghoon, what happened?" Sangyeon asks, as Jacob removes the tape. 

"The....the maknaes. They tied me up and put makeup on me. All I wanted to do was go to sleep." Younghoon explains. 

Jacob looks over and sees Jaehyun, unconscious on the couch. 

"Oh no, what did they do to Jaehyun?"

He takes off the mask and headphones, calling out to Jaehyun until he wakes up. 

"I feel asleep, that playlist was just so soothing." Jaehyun yawns. 

"Why did you boys do this to Younghoon?" Sangyeon questions. 

"We just wanted to play with the makeup and put it on a model." Eric replies. 

"We're sorry."

Since he is finally free, Younghoon accepts their apology and lets them get off easy. The babies are once again immune to punishment. 

A few days later, they take things too far. 

The boys are all playing a game of basketball when Eric gets the ball, ready to shoot until Younghoon blocks him. 

"Come on shortie, try and shoot." Younghoon teases. 

Eric ignores him at first. 

"Shortie! Come on small fry, you sure you can reach that?"

Now Eric is mad. He knows that he is short, he does not need a reminder.

"Tiny! Short stack!" 

Eric cannot take it anymore, he shoves the ball below Younghoon's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees in agony. This gives Eric the chance to go around him and make the basket. 

"Yay!" He cheers, since he just scored the winning shot. 

"We won!" The other maknaes cheer.

Kevin comes over and tells Eric that he is way out of line and should say sorry.

"Sorry? Why should I do that? He had it coming." Eric thinks to himself. 

Eric does not need to be nagged, so he hits Kevin with the ball too. 

"Ahhh!" He shrieks, doubling over in pain and falling to the ground. 

"Who's next?" Eric asks, still holding the ball. 

The rest of the members just go over to help Younghoon and Kevin, Sangyeon doesn't even scold Eric. 

When they get back home, Kevin and Younghoon rest with ice on the living room couch. 

"Sangyeon, you need to do something about this, the maknaes are getting out of control." Jacob tells Sangyeon in their room. 

"Younghoon and Kevin will heal eventually, they were just playing around."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Sangyeon, you really need to do something before they get worse. You are spoiling them too much."

"You are overreacting. Just let the babies have their fun." 

[Sangyeon's dream that night]

"Sangyeon hyung, come see this!" Sangyeon hears Jaehyun call from the living room.

He gets up from the kitchen table and goes to the living room. 

"What?"

"Look at the news."

Sangyeon turns to the television and sees a man reporting breaking news. 

"Three youths have just robbed a bank and are now in a high speed chase with police. They are reported to be the maknaes of the group THE BOYZ." 

The news goes to helicopter footage of the chase. Sangyeon's eyes widen when he sees Haknyeon driving the getaway car. His eyes get even wider when Eric and Sunwoo start shooting at the cop cars behind them. He can only watch in horror as the cops chase his precious babies, and the police promise to catch them dead or alive. 

"No, no, no! Not my babies!" Sangyeon yells. 

[End of dream]

"Sangyeon! Yeonie, wake up! Wake up!" Sangyeon can hear his boyfriend call. 

Sangyeon opens his eyes to see Jacob. 

"What happened? You kept screaming in your sleep."

"I had an awful dream about the maknaes. You were right, they need to be disciplined. I need to stop babying them and letting them get away with everything."

"Good. We can talk to them tomorrow. Now, let's get back to sleep." Jacob responds.

The next day, Sangyeon and Jacob talk to the three of them in their room. 

"Boys, we need to discuss your behavior. You have been out of control recently."

"Do you want to explain yourselves?" Sangyeon continues.

"Well.... we honestly did not mean for it to get this far." Sunwoo begins. 

"It's just that everyone was spoiling us so much and we wanted to see how much we could get away with until we got in trouble." Haknyeon says.

"So you were testing your limits?"

They nod.

"You guys know we all lub you and you can do whatever you want within reason." Jacob tells them. 

"Which means no taking without asking, hurting anyone, and no making sneaky evil plans." 

The three of them accept and sincerely apologize for their behavior. 

"I think there are two guys that you should be saying sorry to instead of us. Since you hurt them, took from them, and tied them to a chair."

"We understand." Eric replies. 

They each apologize to Kevin and Younghoon for everything they have done to them, and promise to take care of them until they fully heal. Even after all the pain and frustration they put them through, both of them accept the apology. 

Sangyeon punishes them by giving them extra chores, ensuring that they do not act out like this again. 


	31. Stress Come On!

Sangyeon lives a stressful life. Being the leader of a twelve member group is not easy, especially when that groups consists of very energetic young boys in their late teens and early twenties. How can he do it so efficiently everyday? Well, everyone snaps eventually. 

Sangyeon woke up that morning with his body feeling sore and his energy was low, so he does not have the patience for the boys usual fooling around during practice. To him, it seems like they are playing around too much and not taking it seriously. 

"Guys, stop fooling around and get in position!" He orders.

Since Sangyeon thinks they are not trying hard enough, he makes them go over the routine multiple times. After four rounds, they stop. Most of them fall to the floor, breathing heavily. 

"Hyung, we're tired." Haknyeon says.

"Can we stop now?"

"No. We need to practice until we get it right, and then some!" 

"But hyung." Jaehyun whines.

"Sangyeon, come on. Everyone is exhausted, they deserve a break by now." Jacob says. 

"Fine! Take your break, see if I care!" Sangyeon suddenly snaps, leaving the room.

Jacob tells everyone to take that break while he goes after Sangyeon. He soon finds him in a room down the hall, sitting at a table with his head in his hands. Jacob walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asks, sitting next to him. 

"I.... I've been stressed out lately. My body has been aching so much too. With the comeback, the concerts, and the boys to worry about I have just been really tense I guess." 

"I think I know how I can calm you down. How about I give you a relaxing evening later today?" Jacob suggests.

"Well, if you have the time then I would appreciate it a lot."

"I always have time for you, so see you this evening." 

Sangyeon suddenly gasps. 

"Oh my gosh, I snapped at the boys. I didn't mean to do that, I need to apologize."

Sangyeon rushes to the others, Jacob close behind. He opens the door to see them drinking water and talking. 

"Guys-"

They quickly get up and stand at attention. 

"You can relax, I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you guys like that. I didn't mean to. I know you guys are working really hard and I want to say keep up the good work."

They accept his apology and engage in a group hug.

That evening, Jacob has Sangyeon's relaxing evening ready for him, starting off with a bath. 

"Sangyeon, I drew you a nice hot bath. It even has tropical bath soap." Jacob tells Sangyeon, with his hand out.

Sangyeon takes Jacob's hand and he leads him to said bath. 

"Enjoy, and when you are done I have something else."

Jacob kisses his boyfriend's cheek before exiting the bathroom. 

He takes off his bathrobe and steps into the tub. The water feels fantastic, enveloping him like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. He sighs, feeling a bit better, more relaxed. He just lays back and lets his mind drift to happy thoughts. Jacob is his first thought. He can't help but think of that angelic smile, big innocent eyes, soft lips that he loves to kiss so much, and that adorable nose of his. He can hear his gentle voice, the one that can calm him down. 

"Yeonie, I love you." Sangyeon can hear him say.

"I love you too Jakey." Sangyeon smiles. 

He stays on the happy train of thought until the bath gets cold. Sangyeon drains the tub and puts his robe back on before returning to his room, where Jacob is waiting for him. 

"Starting to feel better?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Good. Now, lay down on the floor for me." Jacob instructs, pointing to a pillow on the floor.

Sangyeon rests his head on the pillow and Jacob places cucumber slices over his eyes. 

"We are going to put a nice avocado mask on your face, like they do at the spa."

Jacob has the maknaes put the mask on. This time, they are actually being helpful when putting stuff on another member's face. 

"It smells like lemons." Sangyeon comments.

Sangyeon's statement makes Haknyeon curious.

"Yummy! Let's eat some with chips." He says, after tasting the mask. 

"Later. For now, help your hyung."

They continue to rub the mask onto Sangyeon's face until it is all gone. 

"Very nice, thank you boys."

The three of them leave, Sangyeon and Jacob are now alone in their room. Jacob turns off the lights and lights lavender scented candles to light up the room instead.

"Yeonie, how does a massage to end off the day sound?" Jacob asks, sitting next to his boyfriend.

"That sounds amazing."

"Then you will enjoy this." Jacob smiles. 

Jacob undoes Sangyeon's robe and pushes it aside so that he has easier access to massage him. 

"Sweetheart, where are you most tense?"

"My shoulders." Sangyeon answers.

Jacob pours some oil in his hands and rubs them together to warm the oil up a bit before massaging Sangyeon's shoulders, moving his thumbs firmly in a circular motion.

"Ah, that feels so good." 

Since Sangyeon is enjoying what Jacob is doing, he continues his motions on his shoulder and neck. 

"Jacob, that feels so much better."

Jacob is happy that Sangyeon is feeling better, the tension leaving his shoulders thanks to the massage. 

"Jake Jake, will you tell me a story? Your voice always calms me down."

"Sure. Do you have any specific story you want me to tell you?" Jacob responds. 

"Anything nice and happy."

Jacob decides to tell Sangyeon fairy tales that all have happy endings. 

"They all lived happ-" 

Jacob pauses when he hears Sangyeon snore.

"Sang Sang, are you asleep?" Jacob questions, removing the cucumber slice.

He sees that Sangyeon's eyes are closed and his breathing is calm. The massage and Jacob's voice were so relaxing, that it put Sangyeon to sleep. 

"Alright sleeping beauty, I guess I better take this mask off you." 

Jacob removes the mask so that Sangyeon's face is clear again. He does not want to wake Sangyeon up, so he decides to just let him go to bed early. There is nothing wrong with a little extra sleep. As Jacob blows out the candles, he starts to feel sleepy as well. He gets a big blanket for the two of them, sleeping on the floor with his head on Sangyeon's chest that night. 


	32. It Shouldn't Be This Way

Sangyeon knows that Jacob scares easily, everyone knows that. Sangyeon thinks that it is funny and a bit cute how he gets scared over such small things, so he decides to prank him one night. 

As Jacob is getting ready for bed, Sangyeon hides behind the door wearing a goblin mask. He waits for Jacob to enter their room. Once he does, Sangyeon makes his move. 

"Boo!" He yells, reaching out for Jacob. 

Jacob screams, falling to the floor and backing away in fear. Sangyeon laughs, taking off his mask.

"I got you! That was hilarious!" Sangyeon says. 

Jacob's expression changes from scared to mad. He just ignores Sangyeon and goes to his own bed. 

"Jacob, what are you doing? You don't want to sleep with me tonight?" 

"No. Leave me alone." Jacob says.

He turns his back to Sangyeon and pulls his blanket over his head. 

"Alright, good night." 

The next morning, Jaehyun questions them about the scream he heard last night. 

"It was just Sangyeon being an idiot."

"An idiot? You are taking this way too seriously. It was just a joke."

"Oh, so it is funny to you to scare me to death?" 

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not, you're being a jerk. You know, whatever. I'm done talking to you about this." Jacob says, stomping out of the kitchen. 

Sangyeon sighs and urges the maknaes to hurry up so he can take them to school. 

When Sangyeon comes back, Jacob confronts him. 

"Why did you take the maknaes to school without me?" 

"They were running late, so I told them to hurry."

"You're trying to pin them against me, aren't you?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sangyeon replies. 

"You know exactly what I am talking about." 

Sangyeon just sighs and leaves. 

That night, Jacob sleeps in the living room, wanting to be as far away from Sangyeon as possible. 

They ignore each other for most of the following day, until the boys have their game night. 

Jacob is about to successfully take a block out of the Jenga tower, but then Sangyeon knocks the tower over. 

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" 

"No I did not. Just admit you lost, sore loser!" Sangyeon snaps back.

"You cheated!"

"Did not." 

"Cheater!" Jacob argues. 

"Loser!"

"Jerk!" 

"Forget this, I'm going to my room." Sangyeon says, stomping off to his room. 

"Fine, so am I!" Jacob yells. 

He walks over to the nearby couch and lays his blanket over himself. 

That night, it becomes clear that the fight is starting to affect Jacob. 

Kevin stumbles out of bed to get some water. When he turns the kitchen light on, he sees Jacob at the table. He is eating cereal from the box and crying. 

"Jacob?"

"Hey, Kevin." 

"What are you doing up so late? It is two in the morning. And why are you crying?" Kevin questions. 

"I couldn't sleep, I've been thinking about Sangyeon and our fight."

Kevin sits down next to Jacob and nods. 

"You guys have been fighting for a while now." 

"I know. We've never had a fight like this before. It makes me worry. What if we never get back together? What if Sangyeon doesn't love me anymore?"

At that thought, Jacob bursts into tears. 

"He'll never call me Jake Jake again." Jacob cries out, as he continues to sob. 

"Jacob, come here." 

Kevin hugs Jacob tightly and pats his back. 

"It will be okay Jacob. You two will make up soon and then everything will be back to normal." Kevin reassures Jacob, hoping that his own statement is correct. 

"I hope so." Jacob responds, wiping his tears away. 

"Feel better now?" 

"A little. Thanks, Kevin." 

"No problem man." Kevin says, patting Jacob on the back before leaving the kitchen. 

The next, day Sangyeon and Jacob get into yet another argument during practice. 

Jacob accidentally steps on Sangyeon's foot while dancing. 

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Sangyeon acknowledges, stopping the routine. 

"I did not!" 

"Yes you did, you-"

"That is enough you two. You've been fighting for days now and it is just making things worse for everyone. We're gonna leave and you guys will stay in here until you settle this." Jaehyun says, leaving the room with the rest of the members following him. 

Sangyeon and Jacob are left in the room, staring at each other. Sangyeon decides to break that silence with an insult.

"Now we are stuck in here and it is all your fault." 

Jacob is ready to fire back, but he stops himself. He needs to resolve this, he wants Sangyeon back. He just wants to be happy with him again. 

"I'm not going to fight with you." Jacob begins. 

"I don't care about who is right or wrong anymore. I just want this fight to be over already." Jacob adds. 

Jacob sits down and starts crying. Sangyeon rushes over and holds him closely. 

"Jakey, please don't cry." 

Hearing that nickname makes Jacob cry even more.

"I've missed you calling me that nickname." Jacob says, taking his face out of Sangyeon's chest to look him in the eye. 

"I've missed you so much, and I.... I feel like you don't love me anymore.... I had a nightmare that you wanted to break up with me last night, I couldn't sleep after that." Jacob explains, before crying into his hands. 

Seeing Jacob cry like this, makes Sangyeon cry too. 

"Jacob, there is nothing in this world that would ever make me stop loving you." Sangyeon responds, taking Jacob's hands from his face so he can hold them. 

"You know, I've been having trouble sleeping too. It isn't the same in our room without you there. I miss you so much." 

"Sangyeon, this is all my fault. I overreacted to your prank and started this whole thing. I'm sorry." 

"No, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have pranked you like that, especially since you get scared so easily. I'm sorry." 

"I love you, Sangyeon." Jacob says, hugging his boyfriend. 

"I love you too, Jacob." 

Sangyeon breaks the hug to give Jacob a kiss. 

"Your eyes are sweating." Jacob jokes, after the kiss. 

Sangyeon laughs and they both wipe each other's remaining tears before kissing again. 

"I missed doing that." 

"Then come here." Sangyeon replies, pulling Jacob in for a longer kiss. 

Just then, the rest of the members walk in. 

"Guys, there are children in the room." Chanhee says, covering Eric's eyes. 

"Well, we thought you guys left." 

"Since you two were just making out, I guess that means you made up." Younghoon assumes. 

"Yes, we made up." 

The boys all cheer happily in response to the amazing news. Finally, things are back to normal. 


	33. Stuck

After having the worst fight ever, Sangyeon and Jacob decide to spend a weekend together to make up some lost time. This means that they need to find someone to take care of the maknaes and watch over the dorm while they are gone. However, it seems that most of the members are away as well that weekend, except for two of them. 

"Are you really sure you want Changmin & Chanhee to watch over everything while we are gone? We could always have a weekend away some other time." Jacob tells Sangyeon. 

"They will be fine."

"But they have never watched the maknaes or been in charge." Jacob points out. 

"I can just write down some instructions for them. I'm sure they can manage, Chanhee & Changmin are a lot more responsible than they look." 

"Well, alright." Jacob gives in. 

Sangyeon gets to work on writing up the maknae care guide. The guide includes things such as their favorite foods, games they like, bedtime routines, and emergency numbers. He hands it to Changmin and Chanhee before they leave for the weekend. 

"Here you go, this has everything that you will need to take care of the maknaes for the weekend." Sangyeon says, handing them a huge overstuffed binder. 

"Whoa this thing is gigantic! Is this their lifetime care instructions?"

Sangyeon chuckles in response.

"I just want to make sure that you guys have everything that you need." 

"Ready to go honey?" Jacob asks, walking into the living room with the baggage. 

Sangyeon nods at this boyfriend.

"Be good to the maknaes while we are gone and just call if you need help." 

"We will." Changmin smiles.

As they are about to leave, Eric comes over, pouting. 

"You're leaving? But who will give me my cuddles?" 

"Don't worry my little cuttlefish, Chanhee & Changmin can cuddle with you. They will take very good care of you guys." Jacob responds, before he gives Eric a hug. 

Jacob and Sangyeon tell them goodbye and to have fun, then they leave. 

Chanhee and Changmin are now in charge for the next two days. 

"Okay, what do you guys want to do first? We have some time before dinner." 

"Hide-and-seek. I'll go get the others so we can play."

While Eric runs off, Changmin and Chanhee check the binder to look for hide-and-seek information. 

"It says here that they love this game and they like to hide while you seek." Chanhee reads.

"Looks like we will have to find them then." 

Eric comes back with the others and they hide while Chanhee and Changmin count to thirty. Then they search for the three of them together. It takes some time, but they do find all of them. 

"Okay guys, time for dinner now."

During dinner, Jacob calls. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chanhee. How are things going?"

"Good, we are having dinner right now. What, did you think something went wrong already? You have only been gone for a few hours." 

"No, we just wanted to make sure you have things under control so far." Sangyeon chimes in. 

"We do, things are going well." 

"That's good. I guess we'll let you get back to work."

"Give the maknaes goodnight hugs and kisses for us." Jacob adds.

"We will." 

"Good, lub you."

"Lub you guys too." Chanhee responds, hanging up. 

"Was that the hyungs?" Changmin asks, as he puts more carrots on Sunwoo's plate. 

"Yeah, they just wanted to check up on how things are going." 

Changmin nods. 

"I bet they miss me already." Eric says.

"Miss you? Yeah right, I am the one that they miss more than anything." Haknyeon declares. 

All three of them start to argue about who the hyungs miss more. 

"That is enough boys! No more arguing if you want to have dessert." 

The fighting stops right then and there. 

"Good one." New praises.

"It was in the binder." Changmin smiles. 

Chanhee and Changmin continue to go over the binder after dinner, while the maknaes play video games. 

"Why did Sangyeon put photos of them in here? We know who they are, we're not stupid." 

"But look at how cute this photo of Haknyeon is." Q points out.

In said photo, Haknyeon is smiling and pointing to his cheeks. Right under the photo, a short statement reads: This is Haknyeon, he likes food, games, and joking around. Protect him at all costs.... or else. 

They go through all of their bios and each of them have a short little statement that ends with protect him or else. 

"This is Eric, he likes unicorns, baseball, and ramen. Protect him at all costs or else." Chanhee reads. 

"I wonder what the or else means." Changmin says. 

"Whatever it means, I don't want to find out. We need to take top notch care of them. Got it, Changmin?"

"Yes." 

By the time they finish going through the binder, it is already time for bed. 

The two of them make sure the maknaes go through their routines before tucking them in and giving them the hugs and kisses that Jacob mentioned earlier. 

"Don't forget Mr.Cuddlesworth." Changmin says, handing Eric his bear. 

"Thanks hyung, good night." 

"Good night." 

The next day, the babies want to go to the beach. Chanhee and Changmin pack all the essentials, from sunblock to water bottles.

Once they arrive, the maknaes run to the water. 

"Hold on boys!" 

They halt.

"Sunscreen first, then water." 

The three of them groan and then run back to their hyungs to get the sunscreen sprayed on. 

"Hyung, hurry. I wanna go play." Sunwoo whines.

"Just a second, Sunwoo. Be patient." Changmin says. 

After a few seconds, Sunwoo is allowed to join the others in the water. Changmin then sets out a blanket so he and Chanhee can sit down,

"Don't worry, Chanhee. I will keep you company since you can't swim. How about we build a sandcastle?"

"Sure." Chanhee agrees.

Changmin takes the buckets and shovels out of the bag so they can start building. 

Halfway through, the maknaes comes over to see what they are doing. 

"We are building a sandcastle."

"Can we help decorate?" Haknyeon asks. 

"Sure, go gather some shells." Chanhee says, handing them a bucket. 

The maknaes return with a dozen shells several minutes later and they all help add them to the completed castle.

The rest of that day goes smoothly, but the day after is not as good. 

A little bit after noon, Haknyeon and Sunwoo call Changmin and Chanhee.

"Are you guys coming back early or something?"

"No, this is an emergency. Eric is stuck in a tree and we don't know how to get him down." Sunwoo explains. 

"Please help us!" Haknyeon calls out.

"Okay, we will be right there." 

Changmin and Chanhee run to the park as fast as they can. They find the boys and look up to see Eric stuck in a tall tree. 

"He's so high up. How can we get him down?"

"Oh no, there was nothing like this in the binder." Chanhee states.

Changmin and Chanhee don't know what Sangyeon's meaning of or else is, so they need to think of something to do fast. 

"What about the fire department?" 

"That might take too long."

"Hyungs, please help me. I'm scared." Eric says, with tears streaming down his face. 

Seeing Eric cry breaks their hearts, Changmin and Chanhee must to something now. Before they can think of anything, Q springs into action and climbs up the tree. 

"Changmin, be careful!" Chanhee calls out. 

"Don't worry about me." Changmin responds, continuing to climb the tree. 

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Chanhee's phone goes off. 

"Hello?" He answers.

"Chanhee, it's Jacob hyung." 

"Oh, hi hyung." 

"I just wanted to tell you we are going to be home in a couple hours." 

"Oh, that's great!" Chanhee replies, trying to hide the fact that Eric is currently crying and stuck in a tree. 

"Can I talk to the maknaes?"

Dang it, why does Jacob want to talk to them at a time like this?

"Ummm, they are sleeping right now." 

"Well, it is important that they rest. I'll talk to them soon anyway. Alright, talk to you later kiddo."

"Bye."

Chanhee hangs up and sees that Changmin is very close to reaching Eric. 

"Changmin, hurry! Sangyeon and Jacob will be back soon." 

"I'm almost there." 

"Hyung!" Eric exclaims, once Changmin gets to him. 

"Eric, you need to climb down. I know it is scary, but hyung is here. I'll make sure nothing happens to you and keep you safe. Now come on, let's climb down together." 

"O-okay." 

Changmin gradually climbs down while encouraging Eric to follow him. 

"You can do it! That's right, just take your time." Changmin says. 

After several minutes, Changmin and Eric make it to safety. 

"Thank goodness you are safe." Chanhee says, hugging Eric. 

"Thank you hyung." Eric tells Changmin.

"Anything for you."

"Let's hurry and get home before Sangyeon and Jacob do." 

When Sangyeon and Jacob return, they asks how the weekend went.

"It was great, no problems at all." 

"Really? None?" Sangyeon questions.

There is silence before Changmin blurts out the Eric incident.

"We let the babies go to the park by themselves and Eric got stuck in a tree, so I helped him get down." Changmin admits.

"We're sorry." They both say. 

"Guys, it's okay."

"It is?"

"Yes. You got Eric down and he is safe now, that is all that matters. I would say that you two did a very nice job for your first time watching over them." Sangyeon explains. 

The two of them let out a sigh of relief, maybe watching the maknaes isn't as hard as they thought. 


	34. The Ring

Jacob is laying in bed listening to music one afternoon when Sangyeon excitedly enters the room. 

"Jakey! Jakey!" He calls out. 

Jacob turns off the music and sits up.

"Yes, Yeonie?"

"I have a surprise for you, close your eyes."

Jacob closes his eyes and Sangyeon slips a ring on his finger. 

"You can open them now." 

Jacob opens his eyes to see a ring with a bunny face as the stone on his finger. 

"Oh my gosh. Sangyeon, this is so adorable. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just saw it at the store and thought of you, so I got it because I love you so much." Sangyeon answers. 

"I love you too, thank you so much." 

"You're welcome my angel." Sangyeon says, giving Jacob a kiss. 

Later that day, Jacob decides to bake a cake to practice his baking skills. Kevin has been teaching him how to bake lately and he believes that practice makes perfect. 

Jacob gathers all of the ingredients and sets them out on the table. 

"I should take my ring off first. I don't want it to get dirty already." 

Jacob removes the ring and sets it aside. He cracks the eggs and whisks them together with the milk, then moves onto the dry ingredients. As he adds the flour, he drops the cup and spills it onto the table, so he slides it into the bowl.

"Problem solved." 

Once the batter is complete, Jacob puts it into cake pans and into the oven. He then moves onto making the icing so it will be ready for later. When he is done, Younghoon enters the kitchen.

"Is that frosting?" Younghoon asks.

"Yeah. Do you want to lick the spoon?" Jacob offers.

"Yeah!" Younghoon answers, happily accepting the spoon. 

Jacob leaves the kitchen, letting the cake bake while he goes to his room to read. 

After about five page turns, Jacob realizes that the ring Sangyeon gave him earlier is now gone. 

"What? Where is it? I could have sworn I had it on all this time." Jacob thinks. 

He begins to search the bedroom for it. He looks under pillows, in the closet, and in drawers, but he can't find it. 

"Oh no, Sangyeon gave me that ring a couple of hours ago and I already lost it."

Just then Sangyeon walks in. 

"Hey Jake Jake."

Sangyeon greets him with a hug and a kiss. He reaches for his hands to hold them, but Jacob pulls back. 

"What's wrong?"

"it's just, my hands are really sweaty so I don't feel like holding hands right now." Jacob lies. 

"Okay. Well, I am going to take some of the boys bowling and wanted to know if you would like to come." 

"I'd love to, but I have a cake in the oven that I need to watch." Jacob replies. 

"Okay, have fun." 

When Sangyeon leaves the dorm, Jacob begins a more in depth search for the ring. He starts in the living room. He removes the couch cushions to see if the ring ended up there, but all he finds is a few cents and a potato chip. He looks under the table and behind the television, but still finds nothing. 

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The oven goes. 

Jacob walks to the kitchen to take the cake out of the oven. He places it on the table and sighs. 

"Jacob, what's wrong? How could you be upset over such a beautiful cake?" Kevin questions, as he enters the kitchen. 

"It's not the cake that I am upset about. I lost a ring that Sangyeon gave me and I can't find it." 

"That's rough man. Hey, I can help you look. Maybe we will find it faster." Kevin suggests. 

"Really? That would be great." 

The two of them look in all of the rooms and under all the furniture, but still find nothing. 

"This is hopeless. Thanks Kevin, but I think that it is lost forever." 

"What's lost forever?" Sangyeon asks. 

"Oh. You're home already?" 

"Did you lose something?" 

"No..." Jacob trails off. 

"Jacob, tell me the truth." 

"Okay. I lost the ring that you gave to me. I'm sorry. Kevin and I looked everywhere and still can't find it." 

"That's okay. I'm sure it will turn up eventually."

"I guess so."

"Come on, we could go frost your cake. Maybe that will make you feel better."

Sangyeon and Jacob frost the cake together, he really does feel better. Especially since he knows that Sangyeon is not upset with him. 

"Is that cake?" Haknyeon asks, as soon as they finish putting the frosting on.

"Yeah, do you want some munchkin?" Jacob asks.

"Please?"

Jacob cuts him a slice and puts it on plate before handing it to him with a fork. After a couple bites, Haknyeon starts coughing and holding onto his throat. 

"Oh my gosh, are you choking?"

Haknyeon nods and Sangyeon springs into action, and tries to help Haknyeon clear his airway until he spits out the cake. Along with the chewed up cake, there is something shiny. 

"Is that?" Jacob begins.

He picks up the shiny object and sees that it is his ring.

"My ring! Haknyeon, you found my ring. You are such a dear." Jacob says, hugging Haknyeon. 

Jacob goes to the sink to rinse the ring off since it is covered in cake bits and saliva. Haknyeon goes back to eating his cake, completely unaffected by choking just a minute ago. 

"See? I told you that your ring would show up." Sangyeon says.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Jacob responds, putting the ring back on his finger. 


	35. Come Back Again

One Saturday afternoon, the boys go out to a nearby field to play soccer. They split into teams and start to play. Things go smoothly until they take a little break.

"You should kick the ball a bit harder, Younghoon."

"How?"

Sangyeon grabs the ball and sets it down. 

"Get a running start and kick as hard as you can."

Sangyeon demonstrates, the ball goes fast. It soon collides with Jacob's head and causes him to fall to the floor. 

"Jacob!" 

Sangyeon and the rest of the boys run to Jacob. 

"Jakey, wake up!" Sangyeon says. 

Jacob is unconscious, but still breathing. Jaehyun calls 911 as they watch over Jacob.

At the hospital later, the boys nervously wait for the doctor to inform them about the situation. 

"Boys, your friend is fine. No internal bleeding or brain damage." 

"Can we go see him?"

"Sure, he is resting right now."

They go to see Jacob, he is laying in bed with his eyes closed.

"Jacob?" Sangyeon calls out. 

Jacob slowly opens his eyes and is startled to see everyone. 

"Who are you guys?" He asks in English. 

"Jacob, what do you mean? It's us." Kevin says. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" 

"I think he lost his memory."

"Doctor, when will his memory come back?" Juyeon asks. 

"I'm not sure. All you can do is show him familiar things and act as you usually would to try and bring his memory back." 

When they get back home, they show Jacob around to try and jog his memory. 

"This is your room." Kevin says, as they enter. 

"Whoa! Look at all that cereal!" Jacob exclaims, running to the boxes in the corner. 

"Are these mine?"

"Yeah, you sure do love cereal." Eric replies. 

"I know." 

"Jacob, what do you remember?"

"The last memory I have is of my high school graduation. Wait. Where is my family?"

"They're in Canada, Jacob." Eric answers.

"Then where am I?" 

"You're in Korea. You're apart of a group with the rest of us, you're one of our vocals." Kevin explains.

"Well, that makes sense. I do like to sing. I just can't remember coming here and meeting all of you for singing." 

"It's alright, we will help you. We'll teach you about the group and watch some videos." 

"Okay." Jacob smiles.

The three of them watch performances in the living room. 

"So that's us?"

"Yeah. Ring any bells?"

"None at all. I never knew I could dance that well."

"So, how are things going?" Sangyeon asks, as he enters the room. 

"Good, I guess. We've been trying to teach Jacob everything."

"Hi, Jacob. Do you know me?" Sangyeon says in English, so Jacob can understand him. 

"You are.... Juyeon?"

"No, I'm Sangyeon."

"The other yeon. I'm sorry, there's just so many of you." 

"It's okay, Jacob. Maybe we should take a break. How about we go get some ice cream and hang out?" Kevin suggests. 

"Sure."

Jacob, Kevin, and Eric go out for ice cream while Sangyeon sits at home feeling guilty about Jacob's condition. 

He was the one who kicked the ball that hit Jacob and made him lose his memory.

"This is all my fault." He says aloud to himself, sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. 

"Sangyeon hyung, what's wrong?" Younghoon asks. 

"Jacob. I feel so guilty that I made him lose his memory. Now he is confused and has no idea where he is. He must be so scared and confused." 

"It's okay. You couldn't have known that the ball would hit him. The doctor said we just have to show him things to jog his memory and be hopeful. I'm sure his memory will be back soon." 

"I hope so." 

Sangyeon feels a bit better now, so he smiles at Younghoon who smiles back. 

At the ice cream shop, Kevin and Eric are trying to help Jacob remember anything. 

"So you guys are the ones that know English?"

"Yeah, we're from the West. Eric is from America and I'm from Canada."

"Really? I'm from Canada too."

"I know, you're from Toronto." Kevin responds. 

Jacob is shocked, Kevin reads the look on his face. 

"I know because you told me when we first met a couple years ago."

"I.... can't remember. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Jacob. I'm sure you're memory will pop up soon enough. For now, let's just have fun." 

That night, Jacob sleeps in Sangyeon's bed because Sangyeon doesn't want him to risk hitting his head. 

At breakfast the next morning, Kevin and Eric joke around with Jacob. The others have no idea what they are saying, but they are happy that Kevin and Eric are making Jacob feel comfortable. 

After breakfast, Sunwoo approaches the three of them as they play tic-tac-toe. 

"Jacob hyung." Sunwoo calls out. 

"Yes? You're.... Sunwoo, right?"

Sunwoo nods. 

"I made this for you." Sunwoo says, handing him a card. 

The card has get well soon written on it and has a drawing of a bear holding balloons. 

"Awww, this is too cute. Thank you munchkin, this is so sweet of you." 

"You remember me?" Sunwoo asks, referring to being called the nickname that Jacob uses with all the maknaes. 

"No, I'm sorry. I do know your name now though."

"Yeah, you're a lot better at the names now." 

Jacob gives Sunwoo and hug and promises to cherish the gift before Sunwoo leaves the room. Kevin and Eric then decide to let Jacob go through naming the members in a picture again. He identifies everyone correctly. 

"Jacob, you did an amazing job. You made no mistakes." Kevin praises. 

Jacob thanks him and continues to stare at the picture. 

"I'm gonna go bring some juice." Eric blurts out, before heading to the kitchen. 

As Eric walks away, Kevin notices Jacob staring at the photo.

"Is something wrong, Jacob?"

"Ummm.... Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Of course."

Jacob gets closer to Kevin so he can whisper to him quietly. 

"I think that Sangyeon is very handsome, and I think I have a crush on him." Jacob tells him. 

Kevin forgets the fact that Jacob lost his memory for a minute and begins to burst out into laughter. 

"Hey, don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot you lost your memory. Jacob, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Jacob asks. 

"Sangyeon is your boyfriend." Kevin reveals. 

"Really?"

"Yes, he has been your boyfriend for over a year now." Kevin explains. 

"Wow. I can't believe that I have a boyfriend that stunning." 

"Yeah, maybe you should spend a little time with him. His English is okay, but I'm sure he will try his best to make sure you can understand him." 

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm kinda shy so I want to build up some courage first." Jacob says. 

"No problem." 

In the evening the next day, Sangyeon decides to take Jacob out on a date so they can spend some time together and hopefully get Jacob's memory back faster. He decides to take Jacob to the dog cafe. 

"Oh my gosh, look at all of these cute dogs." Jacob says, as soon as they enter the building. 

Sangyeon leads him to a table and a collie comes up to them. 

"Awww, hi cutie." Jacob says, petting the dog. 

Sangyeon tells Jacob to wait at the table while he gets their drinks. When he does return, Jacob is still playing with the dog. 

"I got you cookies too." Sangyeon says, handing them to Jacob.

"Thank you, Sangyeon." 

"So, you remember here?" Sangyeon questions. 

"No, why?"

"Our first date was here."

"Really? That sounds so cute. Sangyeon, can I ask you something?"

Sangyeon nods. 

"What is our relationship like?" 

"Loving. We been together for year now and love you so much." Sangyeon begins. 

"Wish I could say more, but my English is not great." He adds. 

"It's okay, I can still understand what you're trying to say." Jacob says, holding onto Sangyeon's hand. 

"You're such a sweetheart."

"Sangyeon, can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"Do you love me?" Jacob questions. 

"Of course I do. I love you very much, you mean the world to me."

Upon hearing that, Jacob starts to cry a little. 

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"I.... I just feel bad that you care about me so much and I can barely remember our relationship. I feel like a horrible boyfriend."

"Jacob, it not your fault. You lost your memory. It will come back soon, I know it will." Sangyeon says, wiping Jacob's tears away. 

"I really want it to come back. I hope it comes sooner rather than later."

Sangyeon hopes for that as well. 

The two of them continue to talk about the relationship that they have, in hopes of sparking something, but Jacob cannot recall anything that Sangyeon is trying to tell him. 

"Thank you for taking me out today, Sangyeon. I had a lot of fun." Jacob tells Sangyeon, when they return home. 

"Me too." 

They hug before going to bed. 

The next day, Jacob wakes up when he hears Sangyeon coming down from his bed. 

"Sangyeon, why are you up so early?"

"To make breakfast for the babies." He answers. 

"Oh. Can I help you?"

"Sure, if you want."

Jacob follows Sangyeon to the kitchen and helps him make pancakes and bacon for the maknaes. When the food is done cooking, Sangyeon goes to wake the boys up and Jacob sets the table.

"Yay, pancakes!" They exclaim, as they enter the kitchen. 

"How come you guys are never that excited about oatmeal day?" Sangyeon questions. 

"Because you don't put enough cinnamon when you make oatmeal." Sunwoo answers. 

"Yeah, we like when Jacob or New makes the oatmeal for us." Eric adds. 

"At least you like my pancakes." Sangyeon says, ruffling Eric's hair. 

"Jacob, did your memory come back yet?" Eric asks. 

"No, not yet munchkin, but I'm sure it will be here soon." 

After breakfast, Jacob goes with Sangyeon to drop Eric off as usual.

"Have a good day at school Eric." Jacob says. 

"Learn something new." Sangyeon says, handing Eric his lunch. 

"I will, see you guys later." 

On the way home, Sangyeon realizes that Jacob looks tired.

"Sleepy?" He says. 

"Yeah, a little bit." 

"You should take nap when get home, we don't have anything to do today." Sangyeon suggests. 

"That sounds like a good idea." 

Jacob does just that when they do get home. 

A couple of hours later, the rest of the boys are having breakfast together and ask about Jacob.

"I think he is still asleep, I will go check on him." Sangyeon answers. 

He enters the room to see Jacob laying in bed. 

"My Jake Jake." Sangyeon says to himself, as he walks over to Jacob and sits down on the bed. 

"I wish your memory would come back already. It's so hard for us to talk to each other. Now I really wish I would have learned more English. It has only been a couple days, but it feels like forever." 

Sangyeon notices Jacob's necklace. 

"We wear these necklaces everyday and now you can't remember what it means or that we have a relationship. I miss you so much Jakey." 

Sangyeon leans in closer so he can link his half of the guitar necklace with Jacob's. After a few seconds, he unhooks them and kisses Jacob's forehead. 

"Get some more sleep my angel, it might help." Sangyeon says, before getting up to leave. 

As he is walking out, Sangyeon trips over a book, causing Jacob to wake up. 

Jacob sees his boyfriend on the floor and quickly goes over to him.

"Yeonie, are you okay?" Jacob asks in Korean. 

"Jacob, you're speaking in Korean again!" 

"Yeah.... I always do when speaking to you." Jacob replies, confused. 

"You mean you don't remember losing your memory and not being able to speak Korean?" 

"No. What are you talking about? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" 

"No, I hit your head. We were playing soccer a couple of days ago and I kicked the ball too hard and it hit you on the head then you fell to the floor. We took you to the hospital and the doctor told us you lost your memory." Sangyeon explains. 

"Oh, I didn't even know." 

"I'm so glad that you're back." Sangyeon says, hugging Jacob. 

"Hyung, why is it taking you so long to bring Jacob to breakfast?" Jaehyun asks, as he and Haknyeon enter the room. 

"I'm sorry, I was just so overjoyed that Jacob got his memory back."

"Really?"

"Really." Jacob answers in Korean.

"How did you do it?" Jaehyun questions. 

"I don't know, i just came in here to check on him and I kissed his forehead before I was about to leave."

"Your kiss cured him, like Sleeping Beauty!" Haknyeon happily exclaims. 

"I guess so."

"Come on my prince, let's go have breakfast with the boys." Jacob says, pulling Sangyeon up with him. 


	36. Trapped

The boys are backstage at a music show, sitting together in the waiting room when Eric suddenly bursts into the room yelling. 

"Guys! We need to see this fountain downstairs!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a fountain on the first floor. Felix told me about it. I have to see it." Eric explains. 

"Fountain? I want to see it too." Haknyeon begs, turning to Sangyeon. 

"Okay, hold on. Let me send two older members so you guys don't get lost."

Sangyeon looks around the room and sees that Younghoon and Kevin are not busy, so he asks them to take Haknyeon and Eric. They agree and Eric leads them to the elevator. 

"Yay! Fountain time!" Eric exclaims, pushing the button to the first floor. 

When they arrive to the first floor, Eric runs to the fountain. The older three follow him to the large fountain. It is painted silver and there is an elephant and the top of it with water squirting out of its trunk. 

"Isn't it amazing guys?" 

"Yeah."

They take some photos before going back into the elevator. After a few seconds, it breaks down. 

"Hyung, what's happening?" Haknyeon asks.

"It looks like the elevator is broken." Younghoon answers.

"What?! You mean we are trapped?" Kevin says. 

"Maybe there is an emergency phone."

Unfortunately, there is not.

"No emergency phone? We are going to die in here!" Kevin panics.

"Kevin, calm down." Younghoon says, as Kevin starts breathing quickly. 

"Okay. I'm calm." Kevin breathes out. 

They are trying to think of something to do when Younghoon's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Younghoon, are you guys coming back yet?" Jacob questions.

"We were, but the elevator broke down."

"What?! Don't worry, I'll call for help. Just stay calm and do not panic." 

"I'm fine, so are the babies. Kevin is the one who is freaking out."

"Hand him the phone." Jacob replies. 

"Hello?" Kevin answers.

"Kevin, you really need to calm down. You might worry Haknyeon and Eric. You know how they feed off of energy. I need you to be their hyung and make them feel safe. Just be calm, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try my best." Kevin responds. 

"Good, Now I will call for help so sit tight."

They say goodbye before hanging up. 

"What's wrong?" Sunwoo asks, sitting on Jacob's lap. 

"Younghoon, Kevin, Haknyeon, and Eric are stuck in the elevator."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'm calling for help right now." 

In the elevator, the boys are still talking about the fountain. 

"The fountain was so pretty. Was it made of silver?" 

"Maybe, or it was just silver paint. Either way it was so nice."

"I'm glad I got to see if before I die." Kevin says, crouched in the corner. 

"Kevin, help will come."

"What if it takes forever? What if they don't find us? We will trapped in here until we die a slow death." 

Kevin begins to panic and faints. 

"Hyung, do something." Eric says. 

"Do what?"

"I don't know, kiss him better. He might have hit his head." 

Younghoon looks at Kevin, he is still breathing. He leans over and kisses his forehead. Kevin smiles in response. 

"Hyung, it's working. Do it again." Haknyeon suggests.

Younghoon kisses Kevin's forehead one more time and then tickles his chin. 

"Stop it, that tickles." He giggles, as he gets back up.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Back in the waiting room, Jacob tells Sangyeon about the situation. 

"Well, there's not much else we can do expect wait for help to arrive I guess." 

"They said they would be here in twenty minutes."

"I hope the babies can be patient." Sangyeon states.

"Hyung, I'm hungry." Haknyeon whines.

"You always are." Younghoon responds.

"I'm hungry too." Eric chimes in.

"Alright."

Younghoon goes through his jacket and finds a packet of cookies that Jacob gave them all during snack time. 

"Here, eat these."

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want any?" 

"No, I'm fine."

"Do you want any, Kevin hyung?"

"No thanks. I want to starve so don't have to prolong my death."

"Kevin, we're not going to die in here. The repairman will be here soon." Younghoon says. 

"Do you need a hug?" Younghoon adds.

Kevin nods in response.

Younghoon hugs him while Eric and Haknyeon eat their cookies. 

Moments later, Jacob is leading the repairman to the elevator. Jacob thought it would have taken an hour or more to get them out, but the elevator is up and running again in thirty minutes. It dings and then opens up. 

"Jacob hyung!" Haknyeon and Eric exclaim, running over to Jacob for a hug.

"Hello my little maknaes. I'm so glad you're alright. I bet you were so scared." Jacob says, hugging them tightly. 

"We weren't, but Kevin hyung was." Eric laughs. 

Kevin comes out of the elevator clinging to Younghoon.

"What happened to what I told you? About being brave for the maknaes."

"Well, they have Younghoon for that. He is older than me anyway. Let's just not tell anybody about this, okay?"

"Okay, we will tell them that you didn't freak out that you were very brave." Younghoon chuckles, as they all begin to walk back to the waiting room. 


	37. I'll Be There

If the boys were to say that getting stuck in an elevator was the scariest thing to ever happen to them, they would have spoken too soon. Something even worse happens one Saturday night. 

"I'm glad that was the last day of such a busy week."

"Yeah, finally."

"Well, you guys all worked hard, so now we can go relax." Sangyeon says. 

They continue walking down the hall to their dorm until they reach the door. Sangyeon gets out the key and begins to open the front door. 

"I've been waiting for you guys." A man wearing a ski mask says, once the door is finally opened. 

He then pulls out a knife. 

"Boys, run! Now!" Sangyeon yells. 

They all run from the man. 

"Get back here!" 

The man chases them and ends up stabbing Sangyeon with the knife. 

"Sangyeon!" Jacob screams. 

Jacob immediately holds onto Sangyeon and helps him run down the stairs. When they make it outside, they meet the rest of the boys and Jacob tells them to call emergency services. 

"Are you boys alright?" Sangyeon asks. 

"We are, you're the one we should be worrying about. You have a knife in your arm."

"Pull it out."

"No, leave it in. Blood might come gushing out and then he'll bleed to death." Jacob says. 

"I wanna lay down." Sangyeon breathes. 

Sangyeon lays down on his back, while Jacob strokes his hair to calm him down. 

"Jacob."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"If I don't make it, tell the boys that they mean the world to me, and so do you. I love you, Jacob." 

"I love you too, but you will make it. You're going to be okay, the ambulance will be here soon and they will help." Jacob reassures his boyfriend. 

The ambulance comes to get Sangyeon minutes later and the boys have their manager drive them to the hospital. 

They sit in the waiting room together. Eric is sitting in Juyeon's lap and crying, Haknyeon is doing the same with Jaehyun. Jacob just sits there silently, but he starts thinking about what will happen to Sangyeon, so he goes outside before he starts to tear up. Once outside, he sits on a bench and finally allows himself to cry. 

A few minutes later, Jacob calms down wipes his tears away. He takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes.

"He will be okay. I know he will." He tells himself. 

Kevin comes out to see Jacob soon after. 

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? Or do you want to be alone?"

"No, I'm okay. In fact, I was just about to go back inside." Jacob responds, before he walks back in with Kevin. 

Jacob sees that Haknyeon and Eric are still crying, so he goes over to them. 

"Boys, it's alright." Jacob says, stroking their hair to calm them down. 

"Just take deep breaths and relax, Sangyeon will be okay." 

"Really?" They ask, looking at Jacob with tears streaming down their faces. 

Seeing them cry so much breaks Jacob's heart even more, but he has to be strong for them to help them feel better.

"Yes, I know he will be okay, The doctors are taking good care of him." 

Moments later, the doctor does show up. He tells them they'll have to do surgery to sew up Sangyeon's arm. Since it is getting late, their manager suggests they go home and rest. He even stays with them the entire night because most of them are scared, and they all end up sleeping in the living room in a circle together. 

The next morning, the hospital calls and tells them that Sangyeon's surgery went well and that they can visit him at noon. 

At noon, they all go to see Sangyeon. 

"Sangyeon?" Jacob says, as he opens the door.

"Jacob! Hi sweetheart."

The rest of the boys follow him in. 

"There are my boys." Sangyeon smiles. 

Jacob is the first to hug him, being careful to avoid his wrapped up arm. 

They all sit and talk until ten minutes before visiting hours are over. 

"Come on guys, let's leave Sangyeon and Jacob alone for the last few minutes." Younghoon says.

The rest of them agree and follow Younghoon out. 

"So, how are things going at home?" Sangyeon asks. 

"Oh you know, same old same old." Jacob smiles. 

That smile turns into a frown and then tears in less than a minute, Jacob just can't lie to Sangyeon. 

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"I.... I.... I was so scared something would happen to you last night. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking something would go wrong and that I would never see you again. I don't know what I would do if that happened. I love you so much, I want to be with you forever. I want us to be together, I want us to get married one day, I want us to buy a house together, and adopt some dogs." Jacob admits, with tears streaming down his face. 

"Jacob, come here." Sangyeon says, with open arms. 

Jacob accepts the hug and begins to calm down as Sangyeon holds him tightly and assures him that everything will be okay. 

"I'm right here and I'm okay. The doctors said that I can go home in a couple days. You don't need to worry, I will always be with you. I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Sangyeon." 

"And I can't wait for you to come back home." Jacob adds, as Sangyeon wipes his tears away for him. 

"I can't wait either. I know you will keep things in order while I'm gone though, you will do a great job." 

"Ummm, sure. I guess?" Jacob responds, not too sure of himself. 

"Come on, Jake Jake. I know you can do this." Sangyeon says, before he starts to repeatedly kiss Jacob's face. 

"Yeonie, stop it." Jacob giggles, turning away.

"Stop what?"

"Sangyeon, that tickles." Jacob continues to giggle. 

"I love that giggle and I love that smile." Sangyeon says, giving Jacob one last kiss. 

"I hope that smile will be the first thing I see when it is time for me to go home."

"Of course it will be. As soon as you can go home, I will take you there. I will also try my best to watch over everyone, but I can never do it was well as you can."

"Oh nonsense, I know you can do even better than me. I believe in you." Sangyeon encourages. 

"I will try as hard as I can." 

The next day, while Jacob is walking Eric to school, he asks Jacob something. 

"Hyung?"

"Yes, munchkin?"

"Can you take me to see Sangyeon hyung after school?" 

"Sure, I'll take you." 

"Thank you, hyung." Eric replies, as they arrive at the school. 

"Have fun at school."

"I will." Eric responds, hugging Jacob before going inside. 

Later that day, the two of them go to the hospital. 

"Hi guys." Sangyeon greets them. 

Eric goes over and hugs Sangyeon.

"Hello, kiddo." Sangyeon says, hugging him back.

"So, how was school?" Sangyeon asks. 

"Great! I got an A on my history test."

"That a boy. Did I miss anything at home?"

"Not really, just the usual mess. The maknaes tracked mud in yesterday and their hair was caked in mud too. I had to comb and scrub it out."

"But you said we could go outside."

"I didn't know you meant mud wrestling." Jacob says, ruffling Eric's hair. 

"Ummm, Jakey, can you go get some gelatin from the cafeteria?" Sangyeon questions. 

"Sure, what flavor?"

"Anything is fine." 

"Okay, be right back." 

When Jacob is far enough away, Sangyeon talks to Eric. 

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"While I'm gone, can you help Jacob out? I know you guys can be a handful and Jacob thinks he is not good at watching you guys. Can you do your best to behave and help Jacob out with the chores? Just try to watch over him while I'm gone."Sangyeon explains. 

"Like a guardian?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Okay, you can count on me." 

"I know I can." Sangyeon smiles. 

Jacob comes back with the gelatin later and they talk for a while before going back home. 

Eric keeps his promise and his first mission starts tomorrow.

The maknaes go with Jacob to the store. 

"Cookies!" Haknyeon screams as they enter the store. 

"No Haknyeon, groceries first. The first thing on the list is fruit." 

The boys follow Jacob through the store, joking around. 

"Stop pinching me." Sunwoo tells Haknyeon. 

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did."

"Boys, stop it." Jacob tells them. 

"Fine." The two of them say. 

"Okay, now it is time to get the cookies. You guys can pick out any two boxes that you want." 

They run down the aisle excitedly and argue over what to get.

"Chocolate chip!"

"Oreos!"

"Sugar cookies!"

As this is going on, Eric looks over at Jacob and sees him look off into space and sigh. He seems upset, he probably doesn't have the energy to deal with this. Eric looks away before Jacob catches him and then remembers what Sangyeon told him at the hospital. 

"Guys, stop. I need to tell you something." 

"What?"

"Sangyeon told me that we should behave and watch over Jacob while he is in the hospital. We have to be his guardians so that he doesn't feel overwhelmed." Eric explains. 

"Well, we do lub Jacob hyung and want him to be happy." Sunwoo says. 

"Okay, we'll join you." They all agree. 

"Boys, did you pick something yet?" Jacob calls out.

"Almost."

"Okay let's play rock-paper-scissors."

Haknyeon and Eric win, so they sugar cookies and chocolate chip. 

"We're done, hyung." 

"Good, let's go to the check out now." Jacob replies. 

The maknaes actually help Jacob put the items on the belt and into the cart when they are bagged. Jacob is shocked at how helpful they are being. 

"Who wants to ride in the cart while I put it back inside?"

The maknaes all choose to act mature and say no, and take the cart inside for Jacob instead. 

For the rest of the day, and the following day, all of the boys are helpful. They do their chores, help cook, and they even avoid getting into any arguments. 

Jacob is so thankful that the boys have not given him too much trouble, and they even take care of Jacob by making him breakfast and making sure he sleeps well. 

When it is time for Sangyeon to leave the hospital, the members set up a party while Jacob goes to pick him up. He knocks on the door and Sangyeon tells him to enter. 

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi Yeonie. Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready. Are you ready to have me back home?" 

"Of course. I've wanted you home since day one." Jacob says, hugging his boyfriend. 

"I missed you too, Jakey." Sangyeon replies, kissing Jacob's forehead. 

"Come on, let's go home."

The two of them check out and their manager drives them home. 

"Surprise!" The boys greet them. 

"Aww, thank you. This is so sweet of you guys." Sangyeon responds. 

"And we made you really nice dinner." 

They eat the dinner that was prepared and have a homemade cake for dessert. 

That night, Sangyeon and Jacob cuddle closely in bed, glad to be back together again. 

"I'm so happy my Sang Sang is back."

"Me too. You know, this whole thing has got me thinking. You never know what could happen in life. One moment everything could be okay, but then it could all be over. Life is short and you need to live it to the fullest." Sangyeon says. 

"That's true."

"You think so too? Then I guess my next idea won't be so hard for you to accept either."

"What is it?" Jacob asks.

"Let's get married." Sangyeon answers.

"What?!" Jacob replies, eyes wide from shock. 


	38. Aftermath

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Sangyeon asks.

"I'm just shocked that you want to get married."

"Why? You don't want to marry me?" 

"No, I do want to marry you. It is just that it seems so fast. I always pictured you asking me to marry you a little differently. I just want to make sure you are completely certain about it and aren't just doing it because you feel you have to or something like that." Jacob explains. 

"Okay, I understand. I guess I got carried away with the whole incident in the hospital. I will think it over a bit longer, and then I will get down on one knee and ask my Jake Jake to marry me." Sangyeon says, before giving Jacob a kiss. 

The next afternoon, while Sangyeon and Jacob are on the couch together, Jacob comes up with an idea. 

"Let's build a fort." 

"You want to build a fort?" Sangyeon questions. 

"Yeah, a huge one. We haven't built one in a while. Please, you don't even have to lift a finger. I will do everything."

"Okay." 

"Good, just lay here. I will build your castle, my sweet prince."

It only takes Jacob half an hour to build a castle that takes up half the living room. 

"Yeonie, wake up." Jacob whispers, shaking Sangyeon a couple times. 

Sangyeon opens his eyes and sees the huge fort made of blankets, chairs, and cushions. 

"Whoa, that is a big fort." He comments. 

"Yeah, it took a lot of blankets. Now come on, let's go in."

Jacob takes Sangyeon's hand and leads him to the fort. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Sangyeon asks, once they are inside.

"Just sit in here and relax, since your arm is wrapped up. I want you to have as much rest as possible so you can heal quickly."

"Does that mean you are going to take care of me?" 

"Yes. Is that okay with you?"

"It always is." 

"Good." Jacob replies, kissing Sangyeon's forehead.

As the leader, Sangyeon is the one who takes care of everyone most of the time, but he likes to be taken care of sometimes too. Especially when he is sick or injured. It's a good thing Jacob is always there for him no matter what. 

"Is there anything that you need right now?" Jacob questions. 

"Well, it is close to lunchtime. Will you make me something?" 

"Sure. Some protein might help you heal faster. Do you want a chicken sandwich and some milk?" 

"Can I have cookies too?"

"Of course you can. I'll be right back." 

When Jacob does come back with the food, he feeds Sangyeon. His dominant hand isn't even the one that is wrapped up, Jacob just wants Sangyeon to take it very easy. Sangyeon allows him to do this, happily enjoying the pampering from his boyfriend. 

After lunch, Sangyeon and Jacob talk about the future. 

"What do you think it will be like when we do get married?" Sangyeon blurts out, during their game of tic-tac-toe.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I bet it will be great. Oh, for our wedding day we should wear matching suits. Then you can wear a tie and I will wear a bow-tie." 

"I like that, it's a cute idea. Speaking of cute ideas, I'm also going to get those dogs you said you wanted when we get married." Sangyeon responds. 

"Really? Can we name one Teddy and the other one Bear?" Jacob asks. 

"You bet we can. We're also going to have our own house too. Then we can decorate it ourselves, be alone, and have a nice backyard for the dogs to run freely." 

"Sangyeon, that all sounds so wonderful. I love you." 

"I love you too." Sangyeon replies, before kissing Jacob. 

"I'm getting sleepy." Sangyeon yawns. 

"Yeah, I made the milk warm so you would take a nap. You need your rest." 

Jacob grabs a nearby pillow and pats it for Sangyeon to lay down. When he does, Jacob lays down behind him and puts a blanket over them. 

"You're going to be the cuddler? I've never been cuddled before. I kinda like it." 

"I should cuddle you more often then. Sweet dreams, Sang Sang." Jacob replies, kissing behind Sangyeon's ear. 

The two of them end up falling asleep just like that. 

When Sangyeon wakes up, Jacob is still holding onto him from behind, but now Haknyeon has his face buried in Sangyeon's chest. Sangyeon raises his head and looks around to see that all of the boys are now sleeping in the tent with them as well. This moment makes Sangyeon so happy. He is with the love of his life and he is surrounded by his boys. In this moment they are sleeping peacefully instead of playing loud games or running around and yelling, Sangyeon loves times like this. He looks at Jacob's hand that is around his waist and holds it. He can't wait to put a wedding ring on that finger one day. 


	39. Jacob's Daycare

Anytime the boys are about to have a comeback, Sangyeon usually gets a headache a few days before their first comeback stage. Thankfully, they always get a break during these days leading up to the performance, so all Sangyeon has to do is rest in order to get rid of his headache. Unfortunately, the maknaes are making that hard due to how much noise they are making while playing Rock Band in the living room. 

"Jakey, can you make the maknaes quiet down a bit?" Sangyeon asks Jacob.

"This is the fourth time I've asked them. I'll just take them with me." Jacob says, as he finishes putting in his earrings. 

"You don't need to do that." Sangyeon responds. 

"Yes I do. They won't quiet down after I have asked them multiple times. Let me get them out of your hair so you can rest and get rid of that headache." Jacob replies, sitting down on the bed. 

"Well, alright. Thank you."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine. Have fun today."

"Get better soon." Jacob says, kissing Sangyeon. 

Jacob leaves the room and goes out to the living room where the maknaes are playing their video game. 

"Guys, save the game and put your shoes on, we're going out." Jacob tells them. 

"Oh! Where?!" Eric questions. 

"It's a surprise, now come on and put your shoes on."

They all go to put their shoes on. 

"We're taking the babies with us?" Kevin asks, as he walks into the living room. 

"Yeah, they are being so loud and Sangyeon has a headache and can't sleep with all their noise."

"I knew I shouldn't have bought them Rock Band." Kevin says.

"It's not your fault. They just picked a bad time to play it, so I'm taking them with us. They shouldn't be too much trouble at the studio."

"Ready!" Haknyeon exclaims. 

"Okay, let's go then."

On the way to the elevator, the arguing already begins. 

"I wanna push the button." Haknyeon says. 

"No, I want to." Eric says. 

"Haknyeon, you can push the open button and Eric can push the lobby button." Jacob declares, stopping the argument as soon as possible. 

After Jacob and Kevin finish getting ready at the studio, Kevin tells them to just stay in the room while they are rehearsing. 

"We will." Sunwoo tells him. 

"Good." 

After a while of sitting there and being well behaved, the maknaes start to get bored. 

"This is so boring. I wish we were at home." Haknyeon says. 

"I have an idea, let's go watch the hyungs rehearse." Eric suggests. 

It takes them several twists and turns around the building, but they eventually find the room where the rehearsal is taking place. 

"Hyungs!" Eric yells, happy to see them. 

"Now we are going-" Jacob stops when he sees them. 

"Cut!" The director says. 

"Do these boys belong to you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, just give me a minute and I will take care of this." Jacob replies. 

"Okay, let's all take a break." The director announces. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asks, as he goes over to them. 

"We got bored so we wanted to watch you rehearse." 

"But we told you to stay backstage." Kevin tells them. 

"We don't want to." Sunwoo says.

"Now, listen here you little brats-"

"Hold on, Kevin. They can stay and watch. It's just a rehearsal today. As long as they are quiet and very well behaved."

"We'll be on our best behavior."

"I hope so." Jacob replies, ruffling their hair before walking back to the stage.

The maknaes sit off to the side while Kevin and Jacob go through the rest of the rehearsal without any issues. 

"You guys did such a good job being quiet." 

"What are we going to do now hyung?" Sunwoo questions. 

"We are going to wait for the car to take us home. Then we will walk to the park for a picnic." 

"Yay! Lunch!" Haknyeon exclaims. 

The car comes to get them and drops them off at the dorm. Kevin goes inside to make the food for the picnic while Jacob walks the maknaes to the park. 

"Jacob hyung, will you push me on the swings?" Eric asks, as soon they arrive. 

"Sure." 

Eric rushes over to the swings and Jacob pushes him. 

"Hold on tight so I can push you really high, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Jacob grabs the swing and walks back as far as possible to push the swing. Once Eric is high enough, Jacob stops pushing him. 

"Hyung, will you push the merry-go-round for us? Please?" Haknyeon yells from across the playground. 

"I'll be right there." Jacob answers, before running over to them. 

Sunwoo and Haknyeon make sure to hold on tight and Jacob runs around to push them. 

"Okay! That's enough!" Sunwoo shrieks.

"We're going so fast!"

Jacob is getting dizzy so he stops and sits at a nearby picnic table, just watching all the maknaes have fun. Minutes later, Sunwoo comes over and asks Jacob if he wants to join their game of tag.

"No thanks, kiddo. Hyung is still tired from the merry-go-round. You guys have fun."

Sunwoo nods and then runs back to Haknyeon and Eric. 

"They are too precious." Jacob says to himself, as he watches them run around the playground. 

Jacob ends up becoming so involved in their game of tag, that he is startled when Kevin taps his shoulder. 

"Hey man."

"Whoa, you scared me." Jacob responds, holding his chest. 

"Sorry. I brought the picnic basket."

"Alright, I will call them over." 

"Guys! It's time for lunch!" Jacob calls out. 

The maknaes quickly run over to the picnic table. 

"Since you've been running around so much, I'll give you your milk and water first." Kevin says, giving them their drinks. 

Kevin mixes up their milks, so Jacob fixes it as Kevin gets more stuff from the basket. 

"Hyu-"

"I know munchkin." Jacob says. 

Jacob gives Eric his strawberry milk, Sunwoo gets chocolate, and Haknyeon gets his plain white milk. 

They all smile at him in response before drinking some milk. 

"And here is the fruit, vegetables, roll-ups, and cookies." Kevin says, as he places everything on the table. 

"Thank you." They all say before eating. 

After lunch, Jacob and Kevin walk them home. 

"Are you guys tired?" Jacob questions, noticing how the babies are walking at a slower pace compared to earlier. 

"Yeah. Can we take a nap when we get home?" Sunwoo asks. 

"Of course. You can all sleep in the living room so we can make sure you have a quiet and peaceful nap." Jacob answers. 

When they get home, Kevin and Jacob set up blankets and pillows for the maknaes to all nap. To ensure they do sleep, Jacob brings Eric's bear and plays relaxing music. 

"Is everyone comfy? Or does anyone need anything?"

"Hyung, will you pet my hair to help me sleep?" Sunwoo asks. 

"Sure."

Jacob sits above Sunwoo, who is in the middle. Before fully focusing on Sunwoo, he pulls up Eric's and Haknyeon's blankets for them. Jacob gently cards his hard through Sunwoo's hair. After only a couple of minutes, they are all sleeping peacefully. Jacob kisses all of their foreheads and then goes to the kitchen to talk with Kevin. 

"You got all of them to sleep?" Kevin asks. 

"Yeah."

"They're so cute when they aren't making mischief." Kevin says, looking at them in the distance. 

"I know. They're like little puppies."

Just then, Sangyeon walks in. 

"Hey, Yeonie. Is your head feeling any better?"

"Yes, my headache is gone. Thank you for watching over the maknaes." Sangyeon responds, giving Jacob a kiss. 

"I couldn't have done it without Kevin." Jacob says. 

"All I did was make the lunch, you were the one who handled them. You really do take good care of them." Kevin replies. 

"Where are they?" Sangyeon asks. 

"Sleeping in the living room." 

Sangyeon looks overs and sees them all wrapped up in blankets, he smiles. 

"Well, it looks like they had a good day today. They are just so precious." Sangyeon says. 


	40. Will You?

Jacob wakes up in bed alone one morning. 

"Where is Sangyeon?" He thinks.

They have a day off, so he can't be at the company. 

When the rest of the boys wake up, Jacob asks them if they know anything, but nobody seems to know where their leader is. 

Just then, Jaehyun dramatically enters the kitchen holding a piece of paper up high. 

"I have the answer." Jaehyun says, handing Jacob the paper. 

"Umm, thank you, Jaehyun." Jacob replies. 

Jacob opens the letter. 

"Jakey, I know you woke up without me this morning, but I have a surprise for you. Come to the park and you'll see. Love, Sangyeon." The letter reads. 

"The park? What is he doing there so early? I guess I better go get him." 

Jacob gets dressed and heads to the park, but Sangyeon is nowhere to be seen. 

"He said he would be here. Where the heck is he?" 

"Jacob hyung!" Someone calls from the distance. 

Jacob turns around to see Juyeon. He is taking his usual morning run in the park. 

"Jacob hyung!" He calls again. 

"I have something for you." Juyeon says, handing Jacob the paper when he finally reaches him. 

Jacob takes the paper and opens it up. 

"Remember that time we came to this park before we went to pick up Eric from school and the maknaes said they saw us kissing? That was around the time we told everyone we were dating. That was a long time ago, but it feels like just yesterday. You give the best kisses. I bet you are probably wondering where I am. Come to the dog cafe and see. Love, Sangyeon." 

"The dog cafe? That's all the way across town! By the time I get there it will be time to get Eric for school." Jacob says. 

"But he said he had to talk to you about something important." Juyeon says. 

"Well, I guess I better get going then."

Jacob didn't expect to be running around town like this, so he only has just enough money to take a taxi. He decides to take one to the dog cafe. Once again, Jacob is greeted by another member instead of Sangyeon. 

"What's up, Jacob?" Kevin greets his best friend. 

"Kevin? No offense, but I was hoping to see my boyfriend here." 

"Hey, I'm a boy and I'm your friend." Kevin responds, putting his arm around Jacob's shoulder. 

"You know what I mean." 

"I get it. Sangyeon wanted me to give you this note though." 

"I see you made it to the dog cafe. This is where we had our first date. I remember you telling me that you wanted a dog and then I said no. Well, I might change my mind about that sooner than you think. Now, I need you to pick up Eric from school. I'm busy at the company. Love, Sangyeon." 

"I came all the way out here and he's not even here? Now I have to go all the way to Eric's school." 

"Want some coffee?" Kevin asks. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it for the walk." Jacob answers, taking Kevin's coffee and leaving. 

After what seems like an entire day, Jacob gets to Eric's school on time. 

"Hyung!" 

Eric runs over and Jacob hugs him. 

"Hi munchkin. How was school?"

"Good. Oh, I have something for you."

"Let me guess, a note from Sangyeon?" 

"Yup."

"I have a surprise for you when you get home. Love, Sangyeon." It reads. 

"Alright, let's go home then." Jacob says, holding Eric's hand so they can cross the street.

When they do come back home, Sangyeon is nowhere to be found once again. Jacob finds another note on the pillow.

"Come to the studio." Is all it says. 

Jacob sighs and shoves the letter in his pocket. 

"I hope this is the last one."

Jacob opens the door to the studio to find two beagles. 

"Hello. How did you two cuties get in here?"

Jacob sees both dogs have papers on their collars, so he removes the papers.

"Turn." One says. 

"Around."

Jacob turns around and sees Sangyeon holding roses. 

"For you." Sangyeon says, handing Jacob the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you so much. You know, I have been looking for you all day." 

"I know, but there is a reason I sent you on this search."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to distract you all day so you would be surprised when I ask you this." Sangyeon explains, before getting down on one knee. 

Jacob gasps. 

"Jake Jake, you make me so happy and you make me feel like anything is possible no matter how difficult it is. Whenever I have a problem and need someone to be there for me, you're always there for me in a heartbeat. I'm so thankful that I have someone so understanding and caring like you in my life. You mean everything to me and I know you told me to think this over and I have been doing that for months now. I finally made my decision." Sangyeon begins. 

"Jacob Bae, will you marry me?" Sangyeon asks, presenting Jacob with a ring. 

"Oh my gosh, yes. Yes, I will marry you, Sangyeon." Jacob answers, now with tears running down his face. 

Sangyeon puts the ring on Jacob's finger and gets up to hug him. 

"It's okay, Jakey." Sangyeon states, referring to the tears coming from Jacob's eyes. 

"I know, I'm just so happy." 

"I have one more surprise for you." Sangyeon says, wiping Jacob's tears. 

"What?" Jacob questions. 

"Well, go look at the name tags of those two dogs over there." 

Jacob goes over to the well behaved dogs that are sitting close by. 

One dog's tag says Teddy and the other says Bear. 

"Wait. Are these our dogs?" Jacob asks, sitting in front of the dogs. 

"They are. I adopted them at the dog cafe this morning. They look just like Walnut and Peanut, don't they?" Sangyeon answers, sitting down next to Jacob. 

"Yes, they do. They are so adorable." Jacob says, picking up one of the dogs to hold him. 

"Sangyeon, this is the best day ever. I love you." 

"I love you too, and this is only the beginning of more best days ever." Sangyeon responds, bringing Jacob close to his chest and placing a kiss on his forehead. 


End file.
